


We are special.

by UnfaithfulFoolinLove



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Action, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, Anger, Angst, Clexa is Endgame, Drinking, Eventual Smut, F/F, Flirty Clarke Griffin, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, Mutants, My First Fanfic, Protective Lexa, Smut, They have powers, True Love, Violence, X-men Inspired, flirty lexa, some gore, well there's action what do you expect
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-11-12 10:37:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 48,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11160162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnfaithfulFoolinLove/pseuds/UnfaithfulFoolinLove
Summary: Lexa Woods is a detective trying to solve a tough abduction case. She is also a mutant with powers that she seems to hate.Clarke Griffin is a 25 year old owner of a small store at a gas station, but secretly a teacher at Arkadia School for the Gifted.What they both don't know is that they have more things in common than they think...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey people! This is my first time writing, I hope you all enjoy. It would be great if you could leave some feedback and let me know what you think. Also keep in mind that english is not my first language, so I apologise in advance for any mistakes.  
> Thank you for taking the time to read it

She woke up screaming..again. ''Costia!''.

Darkness is the first thing that she sees when she opens her eyes. She could feel her heartbeat thumbing in her chest, her breaths coming out rigid and stiff.

''Not again, please...'' she cried feeling tears streaming down her eyes. Her oversized T-shirt was sticking on her skin, soaked from cold sweat.

''Shit'', she cursed, throwing the covers of her bed away from her body and standing up in one swift move. The street lights were the only thing that was illuminating her bedroom, not that she really needed the light. Her vision was perfect and sharpened like all her senses. Her alarm clock on the bedside table was showing 05:34. She started heading to the bathroom while removing her sleep clothes in the process. She turned the shower on and stepped in. Cold water was helping, but not as much as she wanted. Nightmares were a part of her sleep schedule-well one nightmare actually. The same damn dream every night, the same face, same pair of eyes full of pain, agony and despair. She leaned her body on the tiles, taking deep breaths in through the nose and out through the mouth like her sister used to tell her to do to ease her frantic heart rate. _I really don't need to have a panic attack right now or go into ''crazy lion mode''._

Once it slowed down she stepped out of the shower. She couldn't do this anymore, she had to move on. _''It's been 4 years for fucks sake''_ she whispered.

_''This is so unfair'' she sobbed._

_''Death, whether expected or sudden, is always unfair. It is unfair to the person who died and to all those left behind. You might be going through the most difficult experience of your entire life. While you will always miss her, there are ways for you to move on with your life so that you can both honor her and be fully present in the world of the living.'' her doctor stated._

**1\. Denial and isolation;**

**2\. Anger;**

**3\. Bargaining;**

**4\. Depression;**

**5\. Acceptance.**

She knew the stages of dealing with grief. She remembers Dr. Pierce explaining them to her. But it seemed that every day she was in a different one. When one day she thought that: _this is it. I'm happy_. The next day everything came tumbling down starting with the same nightmare. She looked herself in the mirror. Green, empty eyes staring back at her. She sighed and after brushing her teeth she headed back to her bedroom _._

 _Since I'm not sleeping I might as well head to the office and try to get ahead of my case_.

She grabbed her clothes from the closet, black slacks, white button up shirt, and her favorite black lace boots. After putting her coffee in the thermos she put on her shoulder holster and secured her colt 1911 in it grabbed her favorite leather jacket and headed out the door.

 

''Kiiiitttyy kitty kitty kitty-''

'' I swear to God Anya, if you don't shut your mouth I-''

''Geez relax commander, what crawled in your pants and died?'' her sister/partner/pain in the ass greeted passing through the doors of the police station.

''I'm just not in the mood.'' She replied under her breath, heading to the stairs leading in the upper offices.

''Lex, what's wrong? Did it happen again?'' her sister looked worried, any signs of mischief gone.

''It never really stopped...'' she answered, exhaustion evident in her voice.

''Did you call Dr. Pierce?'' Anya kept pressing.

''I'm not going to call my therapist just because my nightmare won't go away Anya. We ''ll talk about it in our next session...'' She snapped, starting to get annoyed by her sisters' questions.

''Your next session is in six days Lexa, you might need a new prescription or something.''

''I'm not doing this again'' the young detective said with a dismissive wave of her hand. Anya knew better than to keep questioning her sister's decisions, so she just sighed and headed to her desk.

Lexa pulled the thick file from her cabinet while sipping her hot coffee. Thirteen abductions of young children between the ages of 7 and 16. Their families kept asking questions she was not able to answer. She started reading through the pages again getting frustrated because the evidence were minimal. Whoever was taking these children knew what they were doing. It's been two years since it first happened and she only got close to the suspect once. She couldn't though trace them, not even with her senses. It was the first time she felt so useless.

_Anger. Wrath. That was the only thing she could feel. Why though? She only had a minor argument with her mother, why did she feel like that? She started panting unable to think straight. A growl was let out of her mouth when her mother started walking towards her worried by her reaction. ''Lexa you are being ridiculous.'' she kept saying, adding fuel to her flame. The young girl crouched, arching her back ready to jump at any signs of threat, her eyes taking a shining colour of warm yellow while her pupils dilated. Her mother must have realised that her daughter needed space so she backtracked into the kitchen keeping her hands in a defensive position._

_''Lex, baby what's wrong? You're shaking..'' She immediately straightened her back realising what she was about to do. Her eyes showing various emotions: Anger, Terror, sadness, realisation and finally disgust. She sprinted out of the door and away from her mother before she did something that she would regret_.

 

_The next time it happened was a week later. She was at school. The reason why it happened? : Justin Waller. Being openly gay when you are fourteen in a school that is not really open-minded and its teachers and students not so progressive, was tough. He was the best-worse example. That particular day started with her getting pushed against the wall in her way to her history class._

_''Watch where you're going dyke!'' Justin laughed with his goons of friends._

_She was about to fall when something hit inside of her. She put her arms in front of her ready to catch herself to prevent most of the damage happening on her face. She felt though like moving in slow motion. Everything around her slowed down. She could see the floor coming towards her but it was too slow. In a swift move she put one hand on the ground, the other keeping her backpack in its place on her shoulder while pushing with her feet and doing a roll in the air._ How the hell did I just do that? _She screamed in her mind._

 _''Woah pussy lover got some moves..where did you learn that Woods?''_ _she heard someone saying from behind her but she wasn't really paying attention. Her heart beat was going crazy, her breathing was irregular and coming out short. That same anger and wrath pooling inside her. She threw herself forward with agility feeling something flying in her way. She heard a big book landing where she was standing just one second ago._

_Lexa turned her head staring at Justin who seemed to be the one who did the mistake of the throw. She could see his throat moving when he swallowed looking terrified. ''Whaa what the fuck?- How?..your haands..'' he stuttered from fear. She looked down at her hands, and then felt it: The Pain of her flesh ripping while two big claws starting growing from her knuckles. They stopped growing when they reached close to five inches. The young girl stopped her predatory walk to the boy in sight of them while Justin and his friends left screaming in the other direction._

_  
_

''Woods! I have the last test results of the sample you found yesterday on the scene.'' Lexa raised her head on the sound of the staticky voice coming from her radio.

''Thanks Monty, I'll be right there.'' she answered back. After grabbing her jacket she started heading down the stairs to the basement and the lab.

''There is my favorite detective!'' The young forensic scientist greeted her when she passed through the lab doors.

''Hey Monty, how are you?'' Lexa said giving him a brief hug.

''I'm doing great actually and I think this is going to cheer your broody ass up!''

Lexa glared at him with a raise of her eyebrow.

''Before you give me your famous _commander death stare_ listen to this...according to the results, the fingertips on that piece of broken car mirror that you found on the scene belong to Clarke Griffin, 25 year old owner of a small store at a gas station just outside of town.''

''What?, This doesn't make sense.. What was she even doing there? I thought this was going to add on my abduction case, but it seems irrelevant''

''Well maybe that's your girl. You know, the one taking these kids.'' Monty guessed.

''It can't be, whoever did was really cautious with the previous ones, they wouldn't leave their fingerprints laying around. Plus there is no report for a new kid missing''

''Well Clarke here has a pretty colorful file for such a young lady, if you ask me...petty thefts, disturbance of piece and it keeps going. I'm sure you'll figure it out though commander, you always do'' her co-worker said with a pat on Lexa's back.

''Well I guess I'll have to pay miss Griffin a visit then.''


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is the second chapter. Again sorry for any mistakes I make.  
> Thanks for the support. It was cool to see that people actually liked it. I had the idea for so long in my head and I really wanted to write it down. Thanks for reading! Enjoy. Don't forget to leave me some feedback and let me know what you think.

''Yo Griff! I brought your delivery'' Raven said walking pass the open door of the store, looking for the blonde. ''Where are you woman? I'm running late! The Blake siblings are waiting!''

''I'm here Reyes relax, where is the box?'' Clarke asked looking behind the latina's back.

Raven rolled her eyes. ''You are the one with super strength go bring it in yourself!''

''Raven you literally can move shit with your mind!''

''And risk someone seeing me!? Are you crazy?'' Raven said sarcastically with wide eyes.

''Remind me why do I keep you around?'' The blonde asked.

''Because you looooove me!''

''Yeah yeah, whatever helps you sleep at night'' Clarke said heading out the door to her friends truck. ''Is that all?''

''Yeap''

''Cool, I got it, go before Bellamy starts freaking out because he missed his launch break.''

Raven laughed and got in the car starting it and leaving her friend to carry the heavy box herself. Clarke shook her head with a small smile on her lips and picked up her delivery with ease. Right after she had put it down in a corner to sort it out later she heard a motorcycle coming to a stop at the station. Her eyes widened on sight of the gorgeous brunette riding it. She wasn't wearing a helmet and her locks were moving from the air. She was still straddling her motorcycle and her legs seemed to go on for days. Before Clarke could enjoy it for a bit longer she climbed down and turned around walking towards her. Her movements had an exotic grace and Clarke felt slightly threatened but mostly in awe of the woman's face. Her eyes were so intense and so green she felt the need to bow her head to avoid her stare. She couldn't thought, she was mesmerized.

When the brunette spoke it's no wonder she was left speechless,her mind a void and it seemed like all her senses were giving up on her, since she couldn't hear what the woman in front of her was saying. When she finally snapped out of her daydream long enough to speak and form a sentence the brunette was already looking at her with a raised eyebrow waiting an answer.

''Hi are you miss Griffin?'' the brunette repeated her question.

''Um-I-yeah that's me, sorry I wasn't paying attention, hey I'm Clarke, the owner, how can I help you?''

''Miss Griffin, I'm detective Woods and I have some questions I'm hoping you could answer.'' the woman said while moving her leather jacket on the side pointing at her budge.

''Right, come in'' Clarke said inviting her inside.

The woman moved passed her and Clarke almost passed out when she caught a glimpse of her scent. It was subtle but it seemed to have a great effect on her. It smelled like the forest after the rain. Clarke run her eyes over the brunette's body from behind, her stare stopping at the her ass. _''Jesus...fuck'_ ' she cursed under her breath while closing the door of the store to occupy her hands and mind with something.

Lexa turned around to look at her with a questioning look. _Well someone looks guilty_. She thought, having heard what the blonde muttered. She kept her face empty of emotions and waited for the blonde woman to sit behind the counter of her store.

''So, how can I help you detective?'' Clarke asked with a smile.

'''Why were you at Earnshaw Street on Monday around midnight?'' Lexa asked getting right to the point.

''There was an accident, a kid was riding a bike and he got hit by an upcoming car, I run over to help him but before I could get any closer he got up and run. I guessed he was okay so I just moved on.'' Clarke answered.  _I hate lying, shit. Hope that was believable._

''Your fingerprints were found on the car's broken side mirror.'' the detective stated.

''Yeah, that's cause I touched it, got curious..'' Clarke said with a shrug of her shoulders.

''Did you get a look at the kid or the car driver?''

''Unfortunately no it was really dark and everything happened fast.''

''And why didn't you report the accident to the police?'' Lexa questioned not really believing what the blonde said.

''Look I know you've seen my file, that's why you are here. I got scared I didn't want to get involved in anything, and besides as I told you the kid was alright. Nothing serious to report.''

''That's for the police to figure out, miss. You should have reported it. What you've done in the past is beside the point. If you've done nothing wrong you've got nothing to worry about.'' Lexa reasoned with a severe look. ''Have you done something wrong?''

''What-no.''

Lexa nodded

Clarke remained quit for a moment, her eyes fixed on the brunette.

''Is that all detective, I'm kinda busy'' she said pointing at the delivery box in the corner.

''Sure, I'll get out of your hair.'' Lexa said with a lip tight smile while reaching in her pocket and taking out one of her business cards. ''This is my number, I'm currently investigating an abduction case and I think that the kid you came across might have been a possible victim, if you remember something that you think might help don't hesitate to give a call. Anything could be helpful.''

''I will'' Clarke said taking the card and reading it. _LEXA WOODS DETECTIVE/INVESTIGATOR and a phone number_ ''Have a nice day...Lexa'' the blonde said giving the detective one of her best smiles.

''You too, Clarke, I'll see you around.''

 _''Oh I  hope you do'_ '' Clarke breathed when Lexa was in safe distance believing she won't be able to hear. She was not expecting the young detective to look over her shoulder with a knowing smirk on her lips. She instantly felt heat rising on her cheeks and ears and stayed staring at the detective climbing her motorcycle and driving away.

 _''Fuck my life...''_ She picked her phone and open the group chat.

 **Clarke:** Guys! We have a problem!

 **Big Blake:** What's wrong Clarke?

 **Clarke:** A detective just came by asking me questions about the new kid I brought in on Monday. She found my fingertips on the side mirror.

 **Annoying Bird:** Shit Griffin! Did you tell her what happened?

 **Clarke:** How Raven? ''OH yeah of course, I kicked the ass of the guy trying to kidnap that kid thanks to my super fucking strength! Unfortunately I couldn't catch him because he disappeared out of fucking thin air. Oh and that kid is a mutant like me, that's why they were trying to take him. His name is Atom, Oh and he is currently staying at a fucking school/mansion/palace trying to figure out his powers so he won't hurt anyone or himself!''

 **Better Blake:** Fuck Clarke I'm sorry. Did she believe you?

 **Clarke:** I don't know O. Couldn't tell. Fuck! What are we going to do?

 **Big Blake:** We'll figure it out Griffin don't worry. Meet us at the school in an hour we have to let Jaha know about this.

 **Clarke:** Shit he is going to love this!

 **Annoying Bird:** Everything is going to be fine Griff. Don't worry.

 **Clarke:** Right...I''ll see you guys there.

Clarke sighed and quickly put her phone in her bag. After closing the store she jumped in her car and drove to the school. _Well this is going to be interesting._


	3. Chapter 3

Lexa got home mentally drained. She knew Griffin was not telling her the truth, or that she was at least hiding something. Anya wouldn't stop bugging her about her dreams. And above all, for some reason she couldn't take her mind away from _her. Jesus, even thinking about her name hurts today._ She really needed to blow off some steam.

She pushed the heavy doors of the gym, instantly getting hit by the dense scent of sweat.

''Lex!'' she heard Lincoln greeting her. ''Hey! It's been a while. I thought you forgot about me!'' Her friend added with a pout while moving in for a bear hug.

''Hi Linc sorry work was a bitch, still is, but I really needed to get away from things for a while.''

''You're still on that case? I thought you caught them.''

''Trust me, we are doing everything we can. Leads are not really helping though.''

''Well I'm sure Sherlock and Watson will eventually figure it out.'' Lincoln said with a grin.

''Oh, you're lucky Anya is not here to listen to you calling her the sidekick.'' Lexa laughed and made her way to the locker rooms. ''I'll catch up with you later Linc'' she yelled over her shoulder.

After getting dressed with her workout gear and putting her hair in braids to keep it away from her face she made her way to the mats and the boxing bags. She covered her hands with the wraps and sat down on the mat. She closed her eyes and rested her hands on her knees.

 _''Breathe Lexa. Remember what I told you._ _Inhale for a count of four, then exhale for a count of four, all_ _through the nose. Your powers are triggered from your feelings, your emotions. You get angry, you lose control. Silence your mind. When you feel getting upset just remember your progress and what you've been through to make it this far. Your powers do not define you. They tried to create an animal, a machine, a weapon, that they could use to their liking. Remind them with your actions that you are not a pawn. Remind them that you can be a queen!''_

She snapped her eyes open and got up with a kick up. She focused on the freestanding bag in front of her and after one last deep breath she swung her leg in a questioning mark kick. Her ankle made impact with the heavy material with a satisfying pop. She maintained her upright stance and continued her assault with a couple of right jabs and finished it with a left hook. Crouching to a guard position she threw a cross to the bag, imaging she just hit her opponent's chin.  At the same time, she retracted the lead hand and tucked it against her face to _protect_ the inside of her cheek. The cross followed a powerful jab in the middle of the bag. She kept going, trying to keep her feelings under control. Anya's speech always on her mind.

After many punches and even more kicks she felt someone creeping up  behind her. She pretended not to notice but when she felt the hair in the back of her neck raising, she ducked her head in a deft move while doing a sweep with her leg, bringing her _stalker_ down with their back on the mat.

''You never learn, don't you?'' she said with a mocking smile.

''Ugghh seems like it. How did you even do that? I swear I was like, super sneaky this time.'' Lincoln groaned.

''Not sneaky enough Linc.'' She laughed offering him her hand to help him stand.

''Yeah, yeah..I' ll get you one day.'' He said and grabbed her hand. ''You wanna talk about it? You almost broke the bag today.''

Lexa shook her head and sighed. ''I'm just tired. ''

''Well then, good thing it's Echo's birthday. We are going out for drinks.''

''Are we now?'' Lexa asked with a smile.

''Hell yeah, besides you know that if you are not there my sister is going to kil you.''

''I don't know Linc, I'm beat...'' Lexa tried.

''None of that. Seriously thought Echo WILL kill you, she's been talking about tonight for weeks. She is excited. How long has it been since we all hung out? It will be fun.''

''Ughhh fine, then I guess I should head home to get ready.'' Lexa groaned

''Yes, awesome! See you later Lexie!!'' Lincoln waved over his shoulder.

''DON'T CALL ME THAT!!''

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Clarke was pacing outside of the Cerebro room.

''Clarke seriously relax you will ruin the floor with your stomping.''

''Raven do you have any idea how severe this whole situation is?! I could go to jail, our world could be discovered by humans, fucking war could break out for all  I know, and you are telling me to relax!?'' the blonde yelled at her friend. ''How can you guys be this calm?''

''Jaha will take care of everything Griffin, like always, you don't need to worry so much.'' Bellamy said with a shrug of his shoulders.

''Right _, he'll take care of everything''_ Clarke mocked. ''Of course you don't care, it's not your ass on the line.'' she snapped.

''Clarke you are being harsh right now, we definitely care, you know that. But Jaha is looking for your detective friend right as we speak, so that we can fix this.'' Octavia reasoned.

Before Clarke could get another word out the automatic door of the room opened revealing professor Jaha on his wheelchair, with Kane trailing behind him.

''So? Did you find her?'' the blonde asked nervously.

''Well seems like things are not as complicated as we thought miss Griffin.'' Kane answered with a smile.

''What do you mean?'' the frown on Clarke's face only getting deeper.

''I tried to locate detective Woods between the human population and I was actually getting frustrated because I wasn't able to find her, but when I looked at the mutants..'' Jaha responded.

''Nooooo, she is a mutant! No way!'' Raven doubted with a grin.

''Exactly miss Reyes, she is a mutant.''

Clarke remained silent gaping at Jaha with her jaw dropped. _How did I  not see this. And why did she come questioning me about the kidnaps? She doesn't know that it's probably someone from our world responsible? All these kids have powers.... But maybe she_ doesn't _know._

''There is only one way to find out the answers to your questions Clarke'' Jaha pointed.

'' _Stay out of my mind.''_ She snapped at him and glared.

''I apologise Clarke it was wrong of me to intrude  without your permission, but I believe it's best for all of us to contact miss Woods, or better yet invite her to our school. She seems unaware of its existence. Maybe then we can help each other and locate the missing children.'' the professor advised.

Clarke stared at him with blazing eyes and stormed off without saying a word.

''We'll do it sir. And don't mind her, you know how she gets. '' Bellamy said while grabbing the other girls and following the blonde.

_''Clarke! Wait.''_

''Guys I can't  do this right now. I need to think.'' Clarke sighed pinching the bridge of her nose.

''What you need, is to relax. Come with us, we are going to the bar for some drinks. And I think you really need one.'' Octavia  said with a sad smile.

''Yeah, Griffin it's been ages since we all hung and then we can also figure out what to do about your _hot detective._ '' Raven added.

''I never said she was hot.'' Clarke said with a defensive tone feeling her cheeks getting warm.

''Nope, but I think you just confirmed it.'' the latina laughed and threw her arm around Clarke's shoulders guiding her to the exit of the mansion.

 

''Why do I always have to be the designated driver?'' Bellamy whined sitting on the stool of the bar sipping his water.

''Because Clarke needs to drink and we are being her supportive lady friends. Are you a lady Bell? No. You are lucky, you get to hang out with such cool women.'' Raven slurred already feeling tipsy. _'' You are probably driving every hot person away with your broody look''_ she added under her breath. 

Bellamy rolled his eyes and turned his back at the girls, his gaze running over the mass of people dancing couple of meters away. His eyes stopped when he noticed a tall brunette with straight hair dancing with a dirty blonde and laughing to something she said. Instantly he turned back to Raven. ''Ok, I think I just fell in love.'' he exaggerated. 

''Bell you fall in love every two seconds, seriously.'' his sister said with an annoyed look.

''No guys look'' he pointed with his head at the two women dancing. ''Tall brunette, straight hair, ass to die for..''

''Bellamy the way you objectify women is disgusting. We are more than a nice rack of tits and ass.''

''He is right though, she is hot. And the blonde she is dancing with, damn! I would love to sit on her cheekbones.'' Raven gaped at the women on the dance floor. ''Right Clarke?''

''Yeah sure.'' the blonde murmured not even knowing what she was agreeing to, lost in her own thoughts.

''Claaaaarke pay attention!! Hot women! Eleven o'clock!'' Raven whined.

She turned around with a roll of her eyes and her breathe hitched on her throat. Not even ten meters away, detective Woods was laughing to something a tall, muscular man with a shaved head was saying. _''Shit''._ As if the woman across from her heard her, their eyes met. A sexy smirk replaced the woman's smile and after saying something to the man's ear she grabbed her drink and started walking towards her. _''Oh fuck.''_ She turned around grabbing Raven's shot and downing it needing the liquid courage.

''What the fuck Griffin?'' the latina yelled annoyed.

Before she was able to explain to her friends she felt a tap on her shoulder. She gulped and turned around. _Fuck why does she look even hotter?_ Lexa was wearing black leather pants and a fit black tank top. Her muscles on display. Clarke _almost_ reached out and run her finger over her toned biceps. She was so lost staring at the detective's figure that she didn't realise that the brunette was talking to her. _Focus Griffin, she is talking...oh God her lips look so soft...What?... no._ Clarke shook her head and looked at the detective's eyes with a smile.

''Miss Griffin twice in a day. I must be one lucky woman.'' Lexa greeted her with a small smile.

''Detective Woods, hi! What a nice surprise.'' the blonde could see with her peripheral vision the eyes of her friends widening. They got up subtly to give the two women some privacy. Raven not so much, giving the blonde a double thumbs up and a goofy grin. Clarke almost face palmed but she managed to contain herself.

''Please call me Lexa'' the brunette said while taking a seat next the blonde.

''Only if you call me Clarke.''

''So, _Clarke_ can I buy you a drink?''

''You can, _Lexa.''_ the blonde responded with a flirty smile. Lexa raised her hand ordering their drinks and Clarke had the chance to take a better look at the detective's profile. Her defined jawline could make anyone feel jealous of its perfection. She was wearing minimal make up. Clarke could only, barely make out some of the woman's eyeliner over her green eyes. Her hair was in big curls resting on one shoulder exposing her slender neck to the blonde. _Things I could do that ne-_ Her thoughts got cut short by Lexa's voice.

''You are staring Clarke.'' the detective said with an amused lopsided smile.

Clarke lowered her head feeling shy of getting caught.

''Hey, I didn't say I mind.'' Lexa said resting her hand on the blonde's knee. ''I find it difficult not to stare at you too.''

Her eyes bore into the brunette's searching for any kind of resentment or worry. The only emotion she could read was warmth. The flirty smirk that Lexa gave her suddenly made her feel confident.

''Dance with me?'' She whispered in her ear, extending her hand to the brunette. Lexa took it and guided them to the dance floor. _Crying in the club_ started playing as soon as they made their way through the mass of bodies.

 

Lexa moved her fingers along Clarke's spine slowly. Looking at Clarke intently and drowning in the pool of those dark blue orbs. Clarke laced her hands behind Lexa's neck and they moved in unison with the beat, their bodies colliding and melding. Clarke moved swaying her hips hard and rubbing her chest against Lexa feeling pleased to see the woman drinking and following every movement of her legs and ass. She felt sexier than ever, particularly by the way Lexa's body reacted to hers. She blamed the alcohol for every amount of confidence that she had. The brunette pressed a thigh between Clarke's legs keeping a steady pressure while her fingers travelled lower along Clarke's thigh until she could lift the edge of the dress the blonde was wearing and be in contact with the warm soft skin.

Lexa's breath got stuck in her throat and Clarke bit her lower lip feeling like she was on fire where their skin made contact. The blonde turned around so Lexa had to change her grip on her hips. Clarke didn't shy away from crushing her ass into Lexa's crotch, and Lexa grabbed the blonde by her abdomen, her palm resting against tight abs while the other ran over her thigh. Lexa leaned down and traced her nose on the back of Clarke's neck and shoulders breathing her in. Clarke felt Lexa's hot breath against her skin and almost moaned at the feeling. She was thankful the lighting in the bar was bad or else her friends were definitely going to see some show.

Clarke twisted and pulled Lexa to her reducing their distance to zero. The detective was very close, her lips only inches away, one small move of her head and she would be able to taste her luscious lips **.** Lexa moved closer slowly brushing her nose against Clarke's, she was about to close the remaining distance when she felt an annoying tap on her back. She closed her eyes and sighed, her forehead resting on Clarke's.

''Come on _Commander_ we are leaving, Echo is wasted.'' She heard Anya yelling behind her. ''Ohhh who is your friend?'' she slurred with a wink, obviously drunk herself, seeing how close the pair was.

''Piss off Anya, can't you see I'm busy?!'' Lexa snapped at her sister, giving Clarke an apologising smile.

''Nope, can't do that. You are our DD. Come on, say goodbye to blondie, give her your number and promise her a hot date followed by hotter sex and let's goooooo.''  Anya whined.

Lexa's eyes widened hearing her sister's words. She pushed her towards her friends and turned to the blonde that was looking at them with amusement.

''I'm really sorry she really has no filter when she drinks. Umm you have my number, text me if you want _a hot date''_ she laughed and with a wink she made her way back to her friends leaving Clarke starring.

''Bye, _commander'' C_ larke whispered to herself. Lexa already gone, she thought she was not able to hear her over the loud music. But then the brunette raised her head and gave her that same _sexy smirk_ that was doing things to her.

 _Damn, does she have super hearing or something? How does she do that every time?_ She wondered while making her way back to the bar.

 

 

Lexa fell on her bed feeling exhausted in a beautiful way. Clarke reminded her of feelings she was sure she wouldn't be able to experience again. She closed her eyes and smiled to herself remembering how the blonde's skin felt against her fingers. It was the first time that she didn't wake up screaming in agony her dead lover's name.

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having way to much fun writing this story, and your comments and feedback make this even more amusing, keep it up!  
> Thank you for reading :)  
> (Apologising for any mistakes, english is not my first language. )  
> ps. ''crying in the club'' by Camila Cabello is stuck in my head for like the last week, so yeah, I put it in the story as well.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I was supposed to go to the beach today with my friends, since the weather is really nice. Buuut periods suck and I got mine earlier (yaay :/) so I stayed at home eating my weight in ice cream and writing this chapter, which btw is way bigger than the previous ones. (almost 5k words) I hope you guys like it! Enjoy

The soft morning light started to shine brightly slipping through the blinds inside her bedroom. Her head was pounding, and her stomach was queasy. Blinking softly Clarke opened her eyes hearing a God awful alarm blasting and burning her ears. With a groan she started tapping her nightstand blindly looking for her alarm clock. When she finally found it she grabbed it and threw it against her wall breaking it.

''You know Griff, normally people just turn the alarm off. They don't break their clock every fucking day.'' She heard a groggy Raven mumbling against her pillow next to her.

''I don't even know what normal is anymore Rae.'' Clarke yawned. ''Why are you even here? I thought you went back to the school.''

''Jaha told me yesterday to keep an eye on you, he also said to take the day off and talk to, and I quote, _your friend._ By the way, how is she? You guys seemed to have fun last night, _dry humping_... I would ask you then but I think, I was too drunk to function properly.'' Raven said resting on her elbows looking at Clarke with a stupid grin on her lips.

''You make it sound way worse than it is.'' Clarke said with a sigh. She opened the door into the small living room and smelled the coffee beans being roasted. Her stomach growled in response. ''Who else is in my house Raven?'' She asked with a roll of her eyes.

''O? I think.''

 _''Jesus Christ''_ she sighed. ''Don't you guys have your own apartments why are you always at mine?'' Clarke yelled in the direction of the small brunette sipping her morning coffee.

''It was a sleepover Clarkey like we did in college.'' Octavia laughed. ''Good morning to you too.''

''Yeah whatever..'' Clarke sat down and put her head in her hands.

''You don't look really cheerful considering what happened last night.'' Raven observed sitting next to her. ''Octaviaaaa feeeeed me pleeease!'' she whined giving the brunette her best puppy eyes.

Octavia rolled her eyes and put a pile of pancakes in front of her.

''What? No bacon?'' the latina said with wide eyes.

''Don't look at me, I tried to work with everything this place has. Clarke seriously, I don't know how you live in here. For the amount of food that you consume, your fridge is empty.'' Octavia scolded. ''But yeah, you do look more miserable than you do every other morning. I thought you liked the _hot detective._ ''

''I do like her, a lot actually, and that's the problem. She just seems so perfect and I met her, like, yesterday. I can't even believe what I was ready to do last night. And the worse thing is that I don't regret it. None of it! She makes me feel so good about myself, the way she looks at me just fills me with confidence.'' Clarke said moving her hands animatedly.

''And that's a bad thing becaaauuse...'' Octavia interrupted.

''Because she makes feel like _Finn_ did, and that _terrifies me_.'' the blonde said bowing her head, her eyes filling with tears.

Raven put her fork down and turned to face her friend. She put her index finger under Clarke's chin  forcing her to look at her direction. ''Clarke what happened with Finn was tragic, but it wasn't your fault. I know I was blaming you for a long time, but I was so wrong. You are one of the most genuine and honest people I had the honour to meet. Letting yourself feel again is definitely scary but it shouldn't be out of line. You deserve so much. Maybe Lexa can give you that. She is not Finn and she won't turn up like him. _He_ was troubled from the beginning we just were ignoring all the signs.'' she said sincerely. ''And by the way, Lexa seemed to really enjoy your company as well. Maybe you have the same effect on her.'' she added with a playful tone to lighten the mood and it seemed to work considering the silly grin that took place on Clarke's face.

''Come on Casanova eat your breakfast and go find your girl. You two have a lot to talk about.'' Octavia said smiling, giving Raven a sad smile.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa's morning was slow, but she had come to expect it lately. She had nothing more to help her with her case. She considered visiting Clarke again but Anya was out running errands, so she couldn't leave the station. She smiled, her mind running back to the few moments she got to spend with the blonde. She sat back on her chair and put her legs on the desk in front of her. She was about to reach for the book she'd picked earlier this morning when she heard her phone vibrating letting her know she just received a text.

 **Unknown number:** Good morning, hope I'm not disturbing you at work, but last night I was promised a hot date...

Lexa read the text her half smile turning into a toothy grin.

 **Lexa:** Who is this?

 **Clarke:** Oh right, it's Clarke...Griffin, from yesterday.

 **Lexa:** You mean the cute blonde with the pretty blue eyes?

 **Clarke:** Ok, you are officially an ass I almost died from embarrassment. I really thought I texted the wrong number.  

 **Lexa:** Let me make it up to you. Are you busy now?

 **Clarke:** No, but aren't you supposed to be working.

 **Lexa:** Slow day, I'm alone at the station, but I could use some company... ;)

 **Clarke:** Well then detective I guess I should obey, text me the address I'll be there in an hour.

Lexa smiled at her phone and texted the station address to the blonde. She put her phone down when she heard someone climbing the stairs, she recognised her sister's steps and she jumped up from her chair.

''What are you doing here? You said you'll be gone all day.'' Lexa asked with an annoyed look.

''Hello to you too lil sis. Oh yea I'm great, thanks for asking.'' Anya said with evident sarcasm.

''You can't be here.'' Lexa snapped.

''Lexa I work here and there is paperwork we need to finish, I need your help. Why are you acting like that?''

 _''IwassupposedtomeetClarkehere''_ Lexa said under her breath.

''What?'' Anya frowned her eyebrows looking her normally stoic sister turning a dark shade of pink.

''I was supposed to meet Clarke'' the younger looking girl sighed.

''Ohhhhhhhh now I get it. You want to get rid of me to spend some alone time with lover girl. Niiice'' Anya laughed and sat at her desk, pulling from her cabinet a large stack of papers.

''It's not like that, It's going to help up with the case. I know Griffin was hiding something yesterday. Maybe by getting closer I can figure it out.'' Lexa lied with a shrug of her shoulders.

''Yeah sure, whatever you say..'' the other woman didn't look convinced at all. ''I know you for 15 years Lex, you have the same annoying shine in your eyes. I kinda missed it, I mean don't get me wrong it can be obnoxious, but I haven't seen you so exited in a while. It's nice.'' she added with a small smile. ''And since I'm here busy doing some actual work you can take _lover girl_ out for lunch. It's a way better first date than staying in this boring office.''

''Firstly, her name is _Clarke,_ stop calling her that. Secondly I guess you are right we could go for lunch, I'm starving...and it's not a date'' Lexa said feeling her stomach growling in protest.

''There you go, everything is sorted, now piss off I'm working.'' Anya said throwing her pen at her sister. She caught it easily before it hit her head.

''Way too slow big sis.'' Lexa laughed. She turned around and headed back to her desk waiting for the blonde.

Clarke was putting on her simple white t-shirt when she noticed Octavia moving through the wall and sitting at the blonde's bed. ''I  heard you giggling what are you up to?'' she asked scaring her friend.

'' _Jesus O!!!_ You scared the shit out of me. I told you like a hundred times to stop doing that it freaks me out!'' Clarke yelled.

''Yeah, I know that's why I keep doing it.'' the brunette laughed. ''Don't avoid the question though! You have a way too annoying smile, you are wearing your lucky pair of ripped jeans that you know they make your ass look great , you are definitely up to something....''

''I'm meeting with Lexa.'' She said trying to sound apathetic.  She failed miserably.

''Riiiight you are meeting with _Lexa....''_ Octavia mocked her. ''You are not wearing that T-shirt though.'' She said getting up and standing looking inside her friend's closet. ''Here where that!'' she stated, throwing a top with low V-neck at Clarke's face.

The blonde glared at her but sighed and put on the piece of clothing. When she was ready she heard a low whistle coming from Octavia. ''Well _now_ you are free to go on your date!'' the brunette observed.

Clarke looked at her reflection on the mirror. The top Octavia picked out for her showed a generous amount of cleavage and her jeans did praise her curves in all the right areas. ''Isn't this saying _'hi I'm a little too desperate to jump your bones'_ ?'' She said with a frown.

Octavia threw her head back and laughed ''Aren't you though?''

''Shut up'' Clarke said punching her lightly on the arm

'' _Ow!_ Control yourself woman'' Octavia rubbed the spot the blonde hit her and added ''seriously babe you look great, detective Woods will drool, trust me. Now fix your hair and let me do your make up.''

When they were done Clarke put on her leather jacket and took one last look in the mirror. Her curls were cascading over her shoulders and her make up was light. ''You look great now go or you'll be late!'' Octavia yelled from behind her. ''and don't be nervous, just tell her the truth and let her decide on her own on what to do. It's a lot to take in, make sure to give her time.'' she added with a serious tone.

''Thanks O, I will'' Clarke gave her a kiss on the cheek and walked out of her apartment and into her car driving at the station.

It wasn't very far from her place, just a 10 minute drive. She parked her car near the front noticing Lexa's motorcycle few meters away. _Damn that is a beast. I didn't even noticed it yesterday._ She thought, her eyes running over the black harley davidson. She snapped out from her thoughts before she started imaging Lexa riding it and get uncomfortable. She took one last deep breath and walked out of her car towards the entrance.

''Hello miss, how can I help you?'' she heard the woman behind the reception greeting her.

''Um hi, I'm looking for detective Woods...''

Before the officer could answer she felt soft but strong arms snaking up her waist. She immediately tensed and turned around to yell at the asshole who dared to touch her. Her breath got stuck in her throat when she met those green eyes that were hunting her dreams. She instantly felt herself relaxing.

''You're here.'' Lexa said removing her hands from the blonde's waist.

Clarke almost whined at the loss. ''yeah, hi'' she whispered with a smile.

''Hi'' Lexa said in the same low voice.

They heard someone clearing out their throats and they both moved, putting some distance between them. Lexa turned her head glaring at the woman in the reception ''Nylah,  I'm heading out for today, Anya is upstairs doing some paperwork in case you need anything.'' she offered Clarke her hand that the blonde gladly took.

'' I thought we were going to stay here.''  Clarke said with a smile when Lexa intertwined their fingers.

''Change of plans. Come on let's go for lunch, I'm starving.'' the brunette guided them towards her motorcycle but suddenly she stopped in her tracks. ''Wait did you drive here? You wanna take your car? You have a problem riding with me, I mean I don't mind, but some people are scared of motorcycles...Are you scar-''

Clarke put her index finger on Lexa's lips to silence her nervous ramble. ''You're cute. ''she said before she was able to stop herself. ''I did drive here, but we could take your motorcycle, I don't mind, she is really pretty.'' she added ogling the bike.

Lexa smiled at the blonde and opened the motorcycle's trunk and pulled out a black helmet offering it at the blonde.

''What about you?''  Clarke asked worried eyeing the headgear.

 _Oh I'll be fine. Super healing thing helps in case of accidents..._ Lexa thought. She smirked at Clarke ''I never wear it anyways.'' she said with a shrug of her shoulders.

Clarke didn't press forward still not fully knowing what the brunette was capable of regarding her powers. She put the helmet on her head and was left staring at the brunette.

Lexa climbed the motorcycle and tapped the space behind her noticing the blonde hesitation ''You're sure, you are ok? We can always take your car.'' she said misreading Clarke's  reluctance.

''No, no I'm sure!'' Clarke answered fast and moved to sit behind the brunette. She placed her hands on her hips not really sure what to do with them and not wanting to invade Lexa's space.

She heard the brunette chuckling and her heart started pounding when the detective removed her arms from her hips and put them around her own waist. ''Hold on tight'' she heard Lexa saying. She gulped and did as she was told when she felt the bike coming to life.

The whole ride was beautiful. They didn't have to worry about traffic, being able to move past the unmoving cars was oddly satisfying. The air against Clarke's face was soothing and she relaxed against Lexa's back fast. The detective was driving with caution making sure the blonde was comfortable. They reached a small diner faster than Clarke liked and Lexa turned off the ignition waiting for the blonde to climb down. When she did, the brunette moved closer to remove the helmet from Clarke's head. The blonde was left staring at Lexa's lips the whole time. She shook her head when the headgear was removed to clear her thoughts.

''Shall we?'' Lexa asked pointing with her eyes at the small restaurant, the smirk that Clarke loved plastered on her lips.

''Yeah let's go''

''Good afternoon ladies.'' an attractive blonde, _Harper_ was typed on her apron,  Clarke assumed as a waitress, greeted them when they made their way inside and sat at one of the booths.

Clarke smiled politely at her but her face fell when she noticed that the blonde was just staring at Lexa with a huge, flirty smile. The brunette though didn't even bother to raise her head from the menu she was currently eyeing. ''Are you ready to order?'' the waitress asked still only looking at Lexa.

''I'll have the fried eggs with bacon and toast'' the brunette said handing the waitress her menu and smiling at Clarke.

''Um, I'll have the same'' Clarke said not really caring about food when Lexa was looking at her like that, completely ignoring the waitress who took the menus leaving them alone. Lexa was still smiling at her.

''Now who is the one staring?'' the blonde chuckled noticing the light pink colour on the brunette's cheeks.

''So miss Griffin, I have to admit, you seem way too harmless for your colourful file.''

''Detective, are you calling me boring?'' Clarke joked struggling to keep a straight face.

''Not at all, I was just curious..''

''About my past?'' Clarke asked looking deeply at the brunette's green eyes. Lexa nodded.

''Let's just say I made some bad decisions, until I finally made peace with myself. I'm not trying to justify my actions, but I figured some things about me that completely change my life...in a better way.'' She answered  vaguely not really ready  to reveal the truth to the brunette. _This isn't the right time, or the place._ She thought to herself. ''What about you? Why serve the law?'' She deflected.

''Well, I always enjoyed the thrill, the action, and I love Polis, I grew up here. I hate watching some people trying to ruin it. Being a cup just... felt right.'' Lexa said leaning on her elbows. ''I'm glad you feel better now. I've been in a dark place of my own and..it can get scary..'' Lexa sighed and offered her a sad smile. Clarke reached forward and placed her hand on top of Lexa's squeezing lightly.

Their little moment was ruined when Harper put their plates in front of them. ''Don't hesitate to call me over if you need anything else'' she said to Lexa smiling and glaring at Clarke.

Clarke shook her head with a huff and a roll of her eyes at the waitress's rudeness.

''What's wrong? '' Lexa asked clueless.

'' _She''_ Clarke said pointing at Harper ''has been trying to get your attention from the moment we came.''

Lexa frowned her eyebrows in confusion looking up from her plate to were Clarke was pointing. ''The waitress? why?'' She asked still not understanding what the blonde's point was.

''She was flirting with you Lexa, or trying to at least.'' Clarke laughed at the brunette's face and relaxed noticing her unawareness of Harper's intentions.

''Oh, well she is not the type of blonde that I like. '' She said giving Clarke that same smirk and picking up the silverware. Clarke blushed and did the same.  Small talk was flowing between them effortlessly and time passed without even noticing. When it was time to leave Lexa called the waitress over asking for the bill. Harper brought it along with a piece of paper with a phone number and wink at Lexa's direction.

''Told you! '' Clarke exclaimed and laughed with Lexa's confused face.

The brunette just roll her eyes and smiled hearing the blonde's laugh. After a small argument about who would pay the bill, which Lexa won, they made their way towards Lexa's bike. The piece of paper with Harper's number still on the table were the blonde left it.

''What now?'' the brunette asked straddling her motorcycle.

Clarke's heartbeat picked up its pace. _Well it's now or never I guess._ ''Come on, I have to show you something. Just follow my directions.'' She smiled nervously at Lexa.

They were on the road for twenty minutes heading in the direction of the woods just outside of town.

''Are you planning on murdering me? Where are we going Clarke?'' Lexa yelled so that Clarke could hear her over the wind.

''Just trust me ok? I swear I'm not a murderer.'' the blonde responded. ''We are almost there.''   _Shit._

Lexa followed Clarke's directions through the narrow roads when she noticed a clearing ahead. She gasped when the huge mansion came into view. ''Holy shit Clarke! Are we going there? What is this place?'' She exclaimed. Before the blonde was able to answer she read the sign in front of the mansion's gate. _Arkadia School for the Gifted._ ''Clarke?'' She asked slowly when the huge doors opened on their own inviting them inside.

''There is something I need to tell you, but you.. have to let me explain, I know it' won't be easy, it's a lot to take in, but we don't mean you any harm. Just drive inside and we can take a walk so that I can explain.'' she said hoping the brunette would listen.

Lexa didn't miss the ''we'' in Clarke's words, but did as was told parking her harley next to a truck that looked way to out of place.

Clarke climbed down waiting for Lexa to do the same and taking off the borrowed helmet. ''Shall we? '' she asked nervously pointing at the path leading to the forest. Lexa followed her confused her mind filled with questions. After two minutes of walking Clarke hadn't said a word and Lexa was losing her patience.

''Clarke, what is this place?'' She repeated her question.

''This is the school where I teach kids like me...and you.''

Lexa was left staring her even more confused than before. ''What are you talking about?''

Clarke sighed ''There is no easy way to say this.'' she whispered. She turned around walking towards a tree. She clenched her left fist and punched it at its bole leaving completely destroyed. She closed her eyes afraid of the brunette's reaction.

 

Lexa was rooted in her place. Her eyes wide as plates, burning holes at the blonde's back. _This can't be happening. How many of us are there? Is this why she approached me? Was this all a way to trick me here? First me, then I met Anya, then Linc and Echo...._ Her thoughts were interrupted by the blonde.

''Say something, please..'' Clarke begged moving closer to the brunette.

Lexa opened her mouth and closed it again, not knowing what to ask first. She could feel familiar anger building up. She closed her eyes taking a deep breath not having realised that she stopped breathing the moment Clarke moved away from her. _I_ _nhale for a count of four, then exhale for a count of four, all_   _through the nose._

 _''_ Did you know? About me..'' she asked sharply opening her eyes. ''When we first met.''

Clarke just stared at her with gloomy eyes.

'' _Did you know?_ '' Lexa yelled.

''Not at first, I didn't know when you came questioning me about that kid. I didn't, I swear. I guess now I should tell you what really happened that night. I was walking home when I saw someone trying to put the kid in a van.  I run over and I...well we fought, but he fled before I was able to catch him. He was like me...like us, a mutant, he just...disappeared. I brought the kid here and he's staying at the mansion ever since that night.'' Clarke explained.

''So you are telling me, that these kids that were kidnapped are all mutants?''

''That's what we think. Yes.''

''We?''

''Me and the others that live here, at the school.''

''Who is responsible?''

''We can't be sure, but we have our suspicions. Dante and Cage Wallace-''

''I know them, father and son, their name is famous among cops. They were accused of doing illegal experiments on people but the charges were magically dropped.'' Lexa said with a frown.

''Yeah, they have their ways...The children that were kidnapped were taken on their way back to their homes. We are keeping the existence of this place a secret. Their parents think that they have a scholarship or something like that, for a private school.''

 ''Now everything makes sense. Are they like us? The Wallaces'' Lexa asked the blonde.

''No, they hate mutants. They want to wipe us out. They think we are here to destroy humanity and take over. It's stupid.'' Clarke said in a frenzy.

''People will always fear what they don't fully understand, and hate what they fear.'' Lexa stated calmly with sad eyes.

Clarke really wanted to reach out and comfort the brunette. But she held back.

''Is this why you approached me? Because we are the same? Why you asked to dance, or go out with me or I don't know...'' Lexa questioned weakly avoiding the blonde's eyes.

Clarke moved forward putting her  hands on the brunette's face coaxing her gently to look her in the eyes ''You are an incredible woman Lexa, I would never use you like that.'' she said genuinely. They were really close. Clarke could feel Lexa's hot breath against her lips. She kept her eyes locked on Lexa’s to try and convey the honesty of her words in them. Then unable to help herself she leaned in and kissed her lips.

Lexa, completely taken aback didn’t have time to process what was going on, let alone reciprocate.

 Clarke then took a step back embarrassed and ready to apologise, when the brunette pulled her close putting her hand behind her neck and reducing any remaining distance.

Their lips moved softly at first, tentatively even despite both of them desiring it. Little by little the kiss became more passionate. Lexa moved her hands to Clarke's hips squeezing slightly, causing Clarke to give in and sneak her tongue into the action. She licked along the brunette's bottom lip asking for permission that Lexa granted eagerly. She heard the brunette moan when their tongues met. She moved her hands in brown curls when she heard but mostly felt Lexa purring. Her eyes widened at the sound and then she saw Lexa moving away, her eyes equally wide.

''You pu-purred, like-like a cat, purred....h-how?'' Clarke stuttered with astonishment. She saw Lexa gulping and putting her hands behind her back.

''Well, I guess now I should tell you, or better yet, show you what I can do...'' the brunette said taking another step back increasing the distance between them. She brought her hands forward, clenching her fists forcing her claws to appear. Her eyes were glued to the blonde measuring her reaction. But all she could pick out from Clarke was incredulity, awe and finally amazement. 

''This is one of the coolest things I've ever seen, I mean  not as cool as my strength but still...cool.'' Clarke said moving towards the brunette reaching out to touch her claws but stopping mid way. ''Can I?'' she asked.

Lexa nodded. ''Just be careful they're sharp....'' she warned the blonde. Clarke put her fingers on the warm metal when she noticed the blood from Lexa's knuckles on them. Her brows frowned with worry.

''I can heal really fast too..that's why I never wear a helmet, that's why the wound is healed now, around the metal...I guess if I couldn't heal I would probably bleed to death.'' she joked with a sad laugh.

''When they come out, does it hurt?'' Clarke asked.

''Every time'' Lexa said with a serious look. She unclenched her fist watching the claws moving back to her skin. Clarke took her hand in hers looking at her knuckles, the skin already healed.

''I still think it's really cool.'' the blonde smiled.

Lexa nodded not really sharing her excitement.

''I don't get the purring thing though.''

''Did you ever wonder how I could hear even the things you murmured under your breath?''

Clarke nodded.

''Well along with the claws, my senses are enhanced making be capable of seeing things at a maximum distance greater than a normal human's. My hearing is improved in a similar manner, and I'm able to recognize people and objects by scent, even if that person or object is hidden. I can use these senses to track any creature with an impressive degree of success.'' Lexa  kept to herself the fact that her heeling provides her with an extended lifespan by slowing the effects of aging process . Being almost a hundred years old and still looking younger than thirty can be a lot to take in. ''I was living alone for some time and I...was lost, until Anya and her father found me.  I don't really remember how it happened but... they found me in the woods, naked, living like an animal. The purring thing comes out sometimes..Anya makes fun of me calling me a cat, 'cause I have the same  tendencies as they do.'' Lexa explained softly.

''Wow..'' was all the blonde said. ''ok you might be cooler than me then.'' she added with a smile. ''So Anya knows?''

''Yeah, she is like us. You didn't know?'' Lexa asked confused. ''How did you find out about me by the way?''

''That is a question for someone else. Come on, let's go meet Professor Jaha. I'm sure he will be glad to know you are here.'' Clarke  smiled taking the brunette's hand and guiding them back to the mansion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Apologising for any mistakes.  
> Don't hesitate to leave me a comment with your feedback I love reading your thoughts.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for all your kudos and support you guys are awesome! Enjoy.

They were walking back towards the estate following the gravel path. Lexa was getting more nervous in every step they took. Her heart was beating like crazy and her breathing was coming out short. Clarke was silent next to her but she could feel the blonde's eyes watching her every move. Once the mansion came into view Lexa stopped in her tracks gazing the huge stone building.

 Clarke moved in her space and slipped her hand in Lexa's. ''We don't have to go in now. I understand that all this is quite overwhelming to take in all at once. And I just threw everything at you, I guess I didn't handle the whole _'telling you everything'_ part well. But honestly, take your time, we can come back later, if that's what you want.'' She said putting her other hand on Lexa's neck and tracing her jawline with her thumb softly.

Lexa closed her eyes and leaned on the blonde's touch rubbing her nose against Clarke's palm. She felt the tension and stress leaving her body, being replaced with tranquillity. ''No, I'm ok, just..give me a moment.'' she said, keeping her eyes closed and enjoying the blonde's presence.

Clarke was amazed, watching the brunette being so open and at ease with her. She moved her other hand and placed it in the other side of Lexa's neck playing with the baby hairs on the back until she heard her purring again. She chuckled, but it died fast on her throat when the brunette brought her closer by her waist connecting their lips in a soft kiss. It ended way faster than she wanted but it still left her dazed. She opened her eyes and the first thing she saw was two bright, green orbs staring back at her. She smiled sweetly and heard Lexa taking a deep breath through her nose.

''I could get used to this.'' Lexa said returning the same smile and resting her forehead on the blonde's

''Me too.'' Clarke hummed.

After a moment Lexa moved back, her gaze running over the old building.  ''Who build this thing?'' She asked stunned by the mansion's beauty and size.

''I think it was built around the late 1700's and it was inherited by Brian Jaha who lived here with his wife, Sharon and and their son, Thelonious, until Brian's untimely, accidental death. Thelonious Jaha was born and raised in the mansion. After Brian's death, Sharon married his once colleague Dr John Kane. He and his son, Marcus,  lived at the mansion thereafter. Sharon died not long after the marriage, and the ownership of the estate passed on to Thelonious. He is the tenth generation Jaha to own the mansion. Over the years the mansion has been electrified, renovated, and modernized...But that isn't the point. The mansion above all is a safe place for talented children. A place where they can become masters of their powers, not the other way around.'' Clarke explained to the brunette who was left staring at the sign above the mansion's entrance. It read ' _Mutatis Mutandis'._ Clarke followed Lexa's stare ''It's Latin, it means-''

''Once the necessary changes have been made'' the brunette finished her sentence.

''Exactly.''

Lexa smiled when she heard mumbling from inside the estate.

_''What are the saying?''_

_''I don't know O. If you won't shut up, I won't be able to listen!''_

_''They did kiss though right? I saw that from the window. Aww they were so cute!!!.''_  

Lexa heard the girl named O, that she figured was a short for something else, squealing and laughed. ''I think your friends know that we are here. We should go inside. I'm ready.'' Lexa said turning her head to the blonde.

 _''Oh my God,_ did you hear something? I swear if they said something really inappropriate I'll-''

''They just sounded impatient.'' Lexa smirked and took the blonde's hand walking towards the entrance.

Clarke put her hand on the door knob and looked at the brunette with an encouraging smile. Lexa nodded taking a deep breath and waited for the blonde to open the unlocked door.

''Clarkey you're home!'' an attractive latina, Lexa recognised from the bar greeted when they made their way inside the big hall. Lexa's jaw fell in sight of the interior. Out of the corner of her eye she could she a shorter girl studying her amused.

''Hey guys, you are all here.'' Clarke's voice snapped her back to reality. ''So, this is Lexa, or detective Woods. Um Lexa meet Raven and Octavia my two best friends and pain in my ass.''

Lexa laughed and extended her hand to the two women.

''Don't listen to her, we are amazing and she loves us!'' Raven said with a huge grin on her face shaking the brunette's hand.

Clarke rolled her eyes with a smile and was ready to say something when she saw professor Jaha making his way from his office. ''Clarke, you are here! And you must be Lexa, it's great to finally meet you child.''

Lexa nodded with respect but kept silent, something about the man on the wheelchair making her feel on edge.

''Professor, I was just showing Lexa around and maybe then you could talk if that's alright with her.'' Clarke said sensing the brunette's hesitation.

''Of course, Lexa has the freedom to stay here and do as she pleases. This is a home to everyone.'' He said with a lip tight smile and excused himself back in his office.

''He can be a little intense, but he is a good man. We own him pretty much everything. '' Octavia said to Lexa.

''Come on let's go meet the others.'' Clarke smiled taking Lexa's hand and intertwining their fingers, action that other two brunettes didn't ignore and started giggling like little girls.  ''Bell and the kids are outside playing basketball.'' Raven said amused.

They made their way through a long hallway to the back of the house and into a spacious living room. Lexa could she outside the glass doors at least half a dozen teens playing basketball.

''Hey Bell!'' Octavia waved and a young handsome man wearing red sunglasses turned his attention to the women. Lexa heard him saying _'' I' ll be back in a bit bud.''_ to a blonde boy next to him, ruffling his hair and running to them. She felt Clarke leaving her side and walking towards him greeting him in a tight hug. She frowned her eyebrows and clenched her fists at the action when she heard Raven saying ''Bellamy is Octavia's older brother. They all grew up together.'' the latina patted her in her arm making her feel stupid by her sudden and irrational reaction. She could hear the friendly banter between the duo but for some reason, the latina's words didn't make her feel better. She shook her head trying to clear her mind.

''Lex, this is Bellamy, he is O's big brother.'' Clarke introduced them.

''Pleasure.'' Lexa nodded coldly ignoring the man's extended hand. She heard Raven snorting a laugh that she tried to cover with a cough. Considering the suspicious glances she got from the blonde she failed.

''So yeah, um Lexa we were playing some basketball with the kids and um maybe you'd like to join us..'' Bellamy said nervously moving his hand trough his hair. Lexa got the impression that he considered the move charming. She scoffed softly, and smirked noticing the man bowing his head at her intense stare.

''Sure. If you think you can keep up.'' she challenged, her smirk growing, when she noticed the man's eyes glowing in anticipation.

''Oook, um Lex, before you go, can I um talk to you for a minute.'' Clarke said grabbing the brunette's arm and  leading them a few meters away so that they could talk in private.

Lexa could still hear Raven's laugh getting stronger.

''Um what was that about?'' Clarke asked her curious.

''What?'' Lexa replied pretending to be oblivious to the blonde's question.

''You're being weird.'' Clarke insisted.

''No, I'm not.''

''Just be nice...please.'' Clarke sighed kissing the brunette's cheek.

 _''I'll be nice if he is nice.''_ Lexa mocked under her breath, walking back to the two girls, Bellamy already gone back to the court. She removed her leather jacket and her sweater, throwing them at the bleachers next to Clarke, who was now sitting next to her friends and was left gaping at the brunette's muscles that were on display thanks to her dark blue tank top. _''You are drooling Griff!''_ She heard Octavia mocking the blonde when she began walking to join the others. She looked over her shoulder at Clarke that was still looking at her and winked. _''Oh that hearing thing is so unfair.''_ the blonde said her cheeks burning. _''And yes, I am. And i'm not even sorry.''_ Lexa laughed out loud hearing the blonde's words.

''Hey, you're here. So we already split the teams. It's you with Aden and Luna. And I'm with Atom and Charlotte. '' Bellamy said gesturing at the teens on her right. Luna was a young brunette girl probably 15 or 16 years old that was fidgeting uncomfortably with her gloves and Aden was a boy, slightly older than her from what Lexa could figure. She waved friendly at the two teens. Lexa noticed the boy named Atom on Bellamy's team eyeing her curiously and she realised that it was the same kid from her case. She stayed quiet though and decided to approach him later..

 

Clarke was watching her friends and Lexa interact from the bleachers and smiled. ''You know she probably got jealous right?'' Octavia said.

''Lexa? Jealous of what?''

''Bellamy.'' the girls replied together, ''obviously...she was ready to rip his hands off of you, it was hilarious.'' Raven added.

''That's ridiculous, Bell is practically my brother.'' Clarke insisted.

''I told her that, but she didn't seem to ease up one bit. It was kinda hot.'' the latina added earning a glare from the blonde. She laughed and put her hands up, signalling defence. ''Relax Griff, I'm not after your girlfriend.''

''She is not my girlfriend.'' the blonde stated and turned her attention to the game that had already started. Bellamy was in possession of the ball with Aden blocking him. He moved passed him easily and was moving fast towards the basket, he jumped to dunk the ball through but Lexa appeared from his side pushing the ball out of his hands. Their bodies collided in the air, causing Bellamy to fall on his back and slide on the parquet. She landed on her toes and smirked down at him. Clarke even though baffled from the brunette's moves, she cleared her throat loudly knowing the brunette could hear her and saw Lexa offering her hand at the man helping him stand with a pat on his back. She smiled satisfied. The game resumed and Luna bounce passed the ball to Aden who was ready to shoot but watching Bellamy moving fast towards him made him change his mind, passing the ball to his older teammate. Lexa caught it and scored with an impressive reverse layup. Clarke's eyes widened at the sight. _''Is there anything you can't do?_ '' she said out loud. Lexa's victory smile got bigger and she shrugged her shoulders at the blonde.

 

The game ended after a while, Bellamy's team signalling surrender leaving behind two very satisfied teens and Lexa even happier that she was able to beat the man at his own base.

Atom was left alone in the court shooting some shots and Lexa figured that it was the right time to approach him.

''You mind if I join you?'' she asked him with a smile.

''Not at all. I've never seen anyone playing like that. You were awesome.'' he exclaimed.

''Thank you.'' Lexa smiled at him and caught the ball when he threw it at her. She took the shot scoring with ease.

Atom raised an eyebrow and smiled approvingly.

''Atom, I know all this is new to you and you probably are sick of people asking you what happened, but I'm a cop, and maybe you could talk to me about the other night, when Clarke found you.''

The boy sighed with a nod. ''I was riding my bike home from work. I was a waiter at a small diner. When this guy appeared in front of me out of nowhere. I tried to avoid him and I felt into an upcoming van that was apparently following me, crashing to the side mirror, breaking it. He grabbed me and was about to throw me in when miss Griffin came to my rescue.'' he said with a smile. ''She kicked the guy's ass and he just...puff. The van fled a moment later. Miss Griffin wasn't able to follow them because I hit my head pretty hard and she got worried, so she brought me here.''

''Can you describe me the man that appeared in front of you?'' Lexa asked.

Atom shook his head. ''Professor Jaha, asked me the same thing but he was wearing a hood so his features were covered.''

''And miss Griffin, brought you here... because you _are talented?''_ Lexa asked curious.

''I'll show you my powers if you show me yours...'' he laughed.

Lexa smirked at him and clenched her fists unsheathing her claws.

''Cooool!'' the young boy exclaimed. Lexa laughed with the boy's reaction and unclenched her hands. She saw Atom searching his pockets for something and pulling out a lighter. She tipped her head to side frowning her eyebrows with interest. Atom lit the small device and with a flick of his fingers the fire flew into his palm growing in size and turning into a ball.

''And you think I'm cool?'' Lexa asked eyeing the boy's palm amazed until the fireball disappeared when he closed his fist.

''I can't create fire, just control it.'' Atom explained.

''Still, that's awesome.'' she replied honestly. Atom's smile grew hearing the woman's words. ''I'll see you later bud, have fun'' he winked at him watching Luna approaching them.

''You're leaving?'' The girl asked.

''I should go back inside, miss Griffin is probably looking for me.'' the brunette replied.

''I'm sure she is'' the girl laughed causing the woman to blush.

Lexa moved back to the mansion in search for the blonde. She looked around the living room, when she heard a hoarse laugh coming from upstairs. She moved to the stairs of the estate listening closely. After reaching the first floor she moved inside a small kitchen area where she saw Clarke with her back on her laughing to something Octavia said. She moved stealthy behind the blonde signalling to the smaller brunette to stay silent, putting her index finger on her lips. She snaked her hands around the blonde's waist like she did hours ago, only this time crashing her front on Clarke's back. She heard the blonde gasping surprised and then relaxing in her arms. ''Hey'' she whispered in Clarke's ear sending shivers down her spine.

''Hey yourself.'' the blonde said in the same low tone turning in her arms to face her.

Octavia laughed shaking her head. ''I'm gonna go find Bell, you guys behave...there's children around. Oh and remember we eat here...'' she added pointing at the kitchen's table.

''Go away O.'' Clarke huffed her eyes running over Lexa's features. ''I didn't know you could play basketball. I have to admit it was kinda hot.'' she said seductively, her hands moving and resting around Lexa's firm shoulders bringing her face closer.

''There's a lot of things I can do that you are not aware of Clarke.'' Lexa purred in her ear. Clarke whined hearing the way the brunette pronounced her name. Lexa started moving forcing the blonde to bump on the table. She moved her hands on the  blonde's thighs lifting her on the hard surface and forcing her legs apart settling between them.

Clarke moaned at the action and crashed her lips on Lexa's unable to hold back anymore. Her hands moved at the bottom of the brunette's tank top playing with the edge.

When Lexa licked her bottom lip asking for permission, that she gladly granted, she moved the piece of clothing up slipping her hand trough, feeling warm skin and tight muscles. She started scratching soflty at Lexa's ribs while the brunette was mapping the inside of her mouth with her tongue. She was about to reach for the brunette's breast when she heard someone clearing their throat from the kitchen's entrance.

Lexa moved back impressively fast turning a dark shade of red and Clarke equally embarrassed climbed down from the table, but huffed in annoyance noticing the person that interrupted them.

''What do you want Reyes?'' she snapped at the latina.

''You know we eat on that table...''

''We didn't do anything.'' Clarke defended.

''Yet.... Oh and Kane wanted to see you Griff.'' Raven said with a smirk eyeing Lexa that was now really interested in the kitchen's floor.

Clarke rolled her eyes and grabbed the brunette's hand pulling her out of the kitchen. She pushed her into an empty room that Octavia used for her history classes closing the door and pinning Lexa against it. The brunette gasped at the sudden burst of dominance from the blonde. She was about to lean in and capture her lips when Octavia moved through the wall next to them startling them causing Lexa to jump on the desk beside them taking a defensive stance in front of the blonde.

'' _Jesus fucking..._ how- where did you come from?'' Lexa squealed.

Clarke groaned and moved passed Lexa. ''O, you know doors exist right?''

'' _You_ are telling _me_ that. I wasn't the one pinning people against it. And you know you have a room right? Use that not my class!'' Octavia deflected with  a smirk.

Lexa jumped down off the desk and huffed. ''Come on, babe, let's go.'' she said pushing softly the blonde out the door before the woman was able to smack the annoying smile off Octavia's face.

Clarke seemed to relax though, hearing the pet name slipping the brunette's lips. ''Babe?'' she teased raising an eyebrow.

''Um-I-mean, you know, it- um, I didn't want to-'' Lexa stuttered.

Clarke cut her off pecking her on the lips. ''It's fine, I liked it.'' she whispered against the brunette's mouth. ''I have to go find Kane. Are you ok staying alone for a while? I won't be long.''

''Sure go. It's fine.'' Lexa reassured the blonde with a sweet smile.

Clarke left the detective after a last peck on her cheek and moved to the direction that Lexa figured was leading to Kane's office. She sighed smiling like a fool and walked down the stairs hearing laughter from the living room. She noticed Luna laying on the sofa watching some kind of animated show chuckling.

''Hey!'' the girl exclaimed noticing her standing in the doorway. ''Wanna join me? I'm watching Frozen.''

''What's Frozen?'' Lexa asked confused, taking a sit next to girl.

''You are kidding me right?'' Luna let out a laugh, but it died fast noticing the frown in Lexa's face getting deeper. ''What world you live in? Come on it's my favourite. We are watching from the start. Pop corn?'' she offered a big bowl to the brunette.

Lexa smiled at the teen, but it got replaced with a confused look. Her eyes running over the girl's covered with gloves hands. Now that she was closer to the girl she saw that Luna was not showing any skin apart from her face and neck.

The girl observed the change in the woman's attitude and sighed. ''When people touch my skin something happens'' she added with a sorrowful look.  

''What?''

''I don't know. They just get hurt.''

''How long have you been here Luna?'' Lexa asked.

''Not long, not even a week. Mr. Blake found me and brought me here. Professor Jaha said that I have the ability to absorb and sometimes also remove the memories, physical strength, and powers of anyone that I touch. But I'm too scared to try it. I don't want to hurt anyone. My last boyfriend ended up in an induced coma just because he kissed me. Here I'm being accepted, living with people that are like me, not feared.''

The woman stayed silent watching the girl snuggling her side, getting comfortable. Lexa rested her feet on the coffee table across from her and closed her eyes, suddenly feeling tired from her long day. The last thing she heard before she felt asleep was Luna's soft chuckle.

 

 _Long brown hair, sharp teeth forming an evil smile and orange eyes full of hate were staring back at her. The animal-like man_ _started running aggressively towards her his fingernails growing, turning into sharp claws. She crouched in defence ready to counter his attack but suddenly the air around her changed and she could smell the salty scent of the beach. She saw the same man, only this time he was on his knees holding a girl in his arms. Lexa could only make out her dark hair, so she started moving closer. The man must have heard her because he turned around dropping the lifeless body on the sand. Lexa's eyes widened at the sight of her lover's head being ripped of her shoulders and rolling to her feet. ''NO'' she screamed. ''No Cos-''. Just as she was about to fall on her knees, the scene around her sifted again. All of a sudden she was in a glass tank full of liquid that was burning her skin, wires and tubes coming off her naked body. She opened her eyes seeing a young man with dark silky hair standing in front of her._

_''Dr. Wallace project x-23 is ready.'' she heard someone saying close to her.  The man in front of her nodded. ''Get ready for phase two.'' he added._

_She felt someone moving on her side and then she snapped to her senses. She felt her claws ripping her flesh and she growled. She jumped out of the tank and onto a man with a doctor's coat tearing his heart out of his chest and at the same time kicked, stabbing with her feet claw a security guard next to him that tried to grab her. ''Roan get her!'' she heard a woman yelling and then a loud growl filled the room._

_''_ Lexa''

_She screamed and the scene around her changed again. This time she was alone stumbling in the woods her body filled with blood that was not her own. She looked at the metal claws on her limps that were unsheathed letting out a final cry._

''LEXA!''

She opened her eyes with a loud gasp, sitting up from where she was laying. Someone was next to  her and she instantly felt threatened. She took out her claws stabbing them on their chest. Her gaze focused on the warm brown orbs in front of her face. Her eyes widened in shock and fear when she realised what she just did. She retracted her claws, gaping at Luna who was having trouble breathing, blood pouring from the four holes in her chest.

''Help me.'' Lexa said feeling powerless. _''SOMEBODY HELP''_ she yelled. She saw Luna taking off her glove and moving her hand towards her face slowly. The girl touched her on the cheek and suddenly she felt like she got struck by lightning. She couldn't breathe, move, not even blink her eyes.

 _''Lexa''_ she heard a hoarse voice yelling and then everything went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, your feedback is always welcome.  
> Apologising for any mistakes  
> Until next time  
> <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Over 100 kudos. HOW?  
> You are amazing! <3  
> Again sorry for any mistakes. (I may or may not be 70% drunk while writing this. BUT remember always drink responsibly!)  
> Love your feedback!  
> Enjoy!!!

Clarke was not used feeling so content. Her life, after the ''Finn situation'' like the others called it, turned upside down. The once happy and carefree girl changed into one dark and twisted . She left her home and friends living like a thug for years. When professor Jaha approached her she thought that his opinion about mutants was, as she called it _''a load of crap'', ''a waste of time''_ and ' _'mutants_ _are unstable and should be controlled''_. But he was able to show her that humans and mutants could co-exist. 

So now, there she was living a semi-normal life, close to the people that she loved and cared about. And above all, she felt like she could let herself be free in a sector that she was considering dead  the moment she lost Finn. And all that in a matter of days, when in her guarded life came a tall brunette with the most beautiful, bright, green, eyes that left her smiling like a teenager.

 With that silly smile she knocked on Kane's door, entering when she heard the man's voice. ''Come in Clarke.''

''Sir, you wanted to see me?'' she asked respectfully. She always liked Kane, maybe more than Jaha. He was nicer and seemed to care about his people in a different way that the professor did.  A less _'the end justifies the means'_ way. A terrible accident though caused him to always remain in his beast form. Despite his inhuman appearance,  blue fur, both simian and feline facial features, pointed ears, fangs, and claws, he is a brilliant, well-educated man in the arts and sciences, with a witty sense of humour..

''Yes, Clarke, please sit.'' he said pointing at the chair in front of him ''It's about detective Woods. Her kind and powers are quite rare and maybe, I was wondering, with your help, we could convince her to let me study some of her features. She seems quite lost regarding her past, and maybe with Thelonious's help we could provide some answers.''

''Sir, with all due respect, I can't guarantee anything. I don't want her to think that we are turning her into a lab rat. And honestly she seems quite guarded. I don't want to push her into anything. Hell, I know what it's like to have someone prick and needle your body every day. I lived like that.'' Clarke said shaking the thoughts off her mind.

''I understand, Clarke, that's why I asked for your permission first. You seem to care for her.''

''Lexa is special. And not just because she is a mutant with rare abilities. She is a great person. Even though her powers could be mistaken for someone acting like a savage, she always looks at peace and calm.'' Clarke replied with solemnity.

Kane nodded and smiled at her. ''It's ok, I understand. But maybe you could at least try.''

''Ok'' the blonde agreed with a smile.

''You can go. Make sure you get some rest it's getting late.''

''Will do, sir. Goodnight.'' she said stepping out of his office. She moved down the stairs and into the living room that she thought she would find the brunette, when she noticed her soundly asleep on the couch with Luna snuggled up on her side. The TV was still playing an animated movie. She smiled at the sight turning off the lights and deciding to take a shower. After she was done, she would move the younger girl to her bed.

She had just entered her room and was moving towards the bathroom that was attached to it when she heard it.

_''SOMEBODY HELP''_

Her eyes widened at the sound of Lexa's voice filled with torment. She sprinted out of her room and made it to the living room in record time. ''Lexa!'' she yelled and watched the brunette falling unconscious  on the floor in front of Luna. _''What happened?''_ she growled at the girl kneeling next to the woman trying to feel for her pulse. It was there, but weak.

''It was an accident.'' The girl murmured. ''It was an accident'' she repeated and run out of the room at the same moment that Raven entered.

''Clarke, what's wrong, what happened?'' she asked running to her side.

''I think Luna touched her, Raven.'' she replied in distress. ''I don't know I wasn't here. I wasn't here. I-I left her alone and-and...'' she hadn't realised she started crying when the tears run down her cheeks falling on Lexa's shirt.

''Clarke, she's going to be ok, help me get her to the clinic ok? I can't do this alone. She needs you.'' Raven said calmly.

''Ok, yeah ok..'' Clarke said picking Lexa up bridal style. That's when she noticed her bloodied, yet healed, knuckles. '' _shit..''_

''What's wrong Clarke? Talk to me..'' Raven asked walking fast to the direction of the infirmary.

''I-I think Lexa attacked Luna and then she touched her to heal... That's why she kept saying it was an accident.''

''Why would Lexa do that?'' the latina asked confused entering the room and pointing a bed for Clarke to put Lexa on.

''I-I don't know Ray. I saw them sleeping together on the couch, they seemed fine, both comfortable with each other. I don't know what happened.'' Clarke tried to explain.

Raven opened her mouth to talk but was cut off by Kane, Jaha, Octavia and Bellamy that made their way in the room staring at the pale, unconscious body on the hospital bed.

''Luna touched her.'' Jaha breathed with wide eyes, staring at the latina that was now ripping the brunette's shirt with scissors to expose her torso to check her heartbeat.

''Sir, what do we do. Her heartbeat is weak but she seems stable-''

''I'm not sure there's anything we can do miss Reyes. Lexa's healing powers are extraordinary . If anyone can help her it's herself. We just have to give her time to heal on her own.''  

''Are you expecting me to just sit here and do nothing?'' Clarke growled at the man.

''Clarke, I know it seems wrong, It sure feels like it. Maybe I could enter her mind and see what caused the accident. And you mister Blake should go find Luna, she must be upset.'' the professor advised and Bellamy stormed out of the room in search of the girl.

''No! You are not doing that without her permission.''

''Clarke maybe he-'' Octavia tried to reason with the blonde.

''No O! You don't understand, what if she's not ok with that. He is not going to use this accident as an excuse to invade her privacy! That's probably  what he wanted since the moment she came in here.'' Clarke yelled.

''Miss Griffin is right. I apologise for suggesting something like that Clarke. Come on Raven, miss Blake, let's give them some space.'' he said moving his wheelchair out of the room. The two girls followed, after giving Clarke a sad smile and a brief hug.

Clarke pulled a small stool and put it next to Lexa's head moving her fingers through her soft curls. She leaned closer and kissed her temple whispering ''please come back to me, I just found you. Please..'' She closed her eyes resting her head on the brunette's shoulder.

 

_''Hey princess.'' she heard a soft whisper and smiled keeping her eyes closed. She snuggled to the warm body next to her moving her face to the boy's neck and taking a deep breath. She heard him chuckling and she whined when he went to leave, tightening her grip on his waist forcing him to stay in bed. ''Clarke we have to get up. The others are probably already awake.''_

_''I don't care, I'm sleepy and you are warm and comfy.'' she murmured against his shirt._

_''Guys, it's getting late we should move. We've been in the same location for three days now. They are probably close on our tracks.'' Bellamy said from the couch on the other side of the room._

_''You heard the man princess.'' Finn said softly._

_She got up with a groan glaring at Bellamy who just smiled at her grumpy face. ''Raven and O are outside putting the bags on the truck. You should get ready Griff.'' She rolled her eyes and put on her clothes, grabbing her duffle bag and getting out of the old, abandoned building that was their home for the last days._

_Running away from the '_ Purifiers' _or the_ _'crazy scientists' as Raven called them was exhausting, but no place was really safe._

_She put the bag in the back and looked around for her friends. ''Guys? Where did you go? Come on, I'm up, we should get moving!'' she yelled in the air but no answer. ''Guys this isn't funny... Finn?'' she looked around confused and that's when she heard a loud scream from somewhere in the woods behind her. ''OCTAVIA!!'' Bellamy cried. She looked around her frantic and run in the direction the screams came from. She saw Raven lying unconscious with a dart poking out of her neck. She checked for a pulse and sighed in relief when she felt it. She was about to pick her up and move back to the car when she heard shots being fired. She ducked her head and threw her body to protect Raven that was more vulnerable against bullets. One hit her on the shoulder, but she didn't really feel it. The adrenaline running high in her veins. The shots stopped suddenly and that's when they got replaced with loud explosions. Her eyes widened in shock when she turned her gaze towards them and watched Finn, with his palms facing the sky, his eyes closed. Small rocks started levitating, charged with energy and a moment later flew in the direction of the soldiers sending them flying when they hit their chests. ''Finn..'' she whispered in fear, watching the boy she loved killing the people that hunted them._

_She never watched any of her friends using their powers to kill someone. He run to her side when everyone was dead and helped her up. ''You are ok Clarke. I got you. You are safe.'' he said in her ear hugging her tight._

_''You killed them...''she said weakly, staring at the unmoving bodies._

_''I had to Clarke, it was ether them or us. You! I wasn't going to let them hurt you.'' he replied, his voice calm. checking at the girl's wound ''Come on try to stand and let's go find Bell and Octavia.'' He said kneeling down and picking up the still unconscious Raven._

_They found the two siblings just a few meters away. Octavia was also unconscious with Bellamy carrying her. ''You guys ok? We lost them, but O got hit by a dart.''_

_''Yes, we are ok. I took care of them.'' Finn answered._

_''What do you mean?'' Bellamy asked confused eyeing Clarke that hadn't spoke yet._

_''I mean that since they are treating us like animals we might as well act like it, if that is how I can protect the people that we care about.''_

* * *

 

Bright lights were the first thing she saw as her eyes slowly opened. The white light instantly burned into her retinas, making her want to shut them and yell at someone to turn the damn lights off. She brought her hand up to cover her eyes from it when she remembered.

''Luna'' she jolted up her eyes running over the unfamiliar room. _Where the hell am I._ She looked down at her almost naked chest. Someone had taken off her shirt, leaving her bare apart from her sports bra. White coloured wires were stuck on her sides and in her sternum. She pulled them out roughly stopping the rhythmic but annoying sound from one of the machines next to her. _I killed her._  The room started spinning and she felt like she was going to throw up. Her whole body was shaking, she couldn’t catch her breath, and her heart was pounding out of her chest. She gripped the railing of the hospital bed she was sitting on to steady herself. She heard the door of  the room opening but she couldn't concentrate enough to raise her head and see who entered. A familiar sweet scent flooded her nostrils and soft hands caressed her burning cheeks.

''Lexa, hey, you are ok. I'm here, you're safe. Open your eyes baby, look at me. You are ok.'' she heard a beautiful, angelic voice, but her eyes just refused to comply. Her entire body felt like it was being weighted down by an invisible force. Like she was underwater unable to swim to the surface.

''Lex, can you feel my fingers on your face?'' she heard the same soft voice. She nodded weakly.

''Try and put your hands on top honey, please.''

She did as was told and sighed in relief feeling the soft, warm skin underneath her own. She opened her eyes and her breath came out with a sob when she saw the two familiar blue orbs staring at her with worry. ''Cla-Clarke I-I killed her..She..I'm a mo-monster...You-'' she sobbed but her ramble was cut short by the blonde.

''It's ok Lex, you didn't kill anyone, Luna is fine, so are you. Please stop crying.'' Clarke tried to calm her down, running her thumbs over her cheeks wiping away the tears.

''But I-I saw it. I stabbed her Clarke..I was having a ni-nightmare and I-I..''

''Sshh I know..You did, but it was an accident. You didn't mean to. Luna is fine. Thanks to her absorption power, she was able to absorb your healing ability and heal herself. You passed out, nearly died....But now you are ok. Both of you.''

Lexa was left gaping at her. ''I didn't kill her..''

''No Lex, she is ok. I can call her in if you want. Or if you feel strong enough we could go see her. She was pretty upset as well. You were out all night and most of the morning. We all got worried. Anya is also here along with your friends Lincoln and Echo.''

Lexa sighed and took several long breaths calming her crazy beating heart ''They are here?'' she questioned confused. ''How?''

''Anya called you last night and you wouldn't pick up, so I did, and I explained to her what happened. They insisted to come over and make sure you were alright. Anya was pretty intense.'' she joked weakly to lighten the mood.

''Yeah, well that's Anya. Can I get up? I want  to see Luna, make sure she is ok. '' Lexa asked making a move to sit up from the bed.

''Of course, I'll get you a shirt...'' Clarke trailed off noticing Lexa's half naked body and reversing her eyes suddenly feeling heat rising to her neck and cheeks.

Lexa was oblivious to the blonde's embarrassment, still feeling tired and slightly dizzy. She put on the black hoodie that Clarke handed her and got up with the blonde's help.

 She felt sick, disgusted of what she did. She hurt someone. She would have killed Luna if it wasn't for the girls powers. They made their way to the back yard of the school, where Lexa noticed the teen sitting on a bench watching the younger kids playing. Lexa didn't even register their slow walk until the sound of Clarke's voice brought her back to the present.

''Lex, look she is right there. You see? She is fine.'' the blonde said pointing to the sitting brunette.

''I want to speak with her. Alone..please. I have to do this on my own.''

''Ok.'' Clarke nodded her head and let go of her hold on Lexa's waist giving her an encouraging smile and a peck on her cheek. ''Can you walk?''

''Yes, I'm feeling better. I'll see you later.''

She started walking towards Luna. She could feel Clarke's eyes burning holes in the back of her neck. ' _That's what happens when you let your guard down Lexa. People get hurt'._ She shook her head to clear her thoughts and sat next to Luna who didn't seem to notice her presence.

''Luna...'' she whispered weakly and watched as the girl jumped at the sound of her voice and looked at her with wide eyes. Before she could apologise the teen threw her arms around her neck hugging her firmly.

''Oh thank God! You are ok! I thought I killed you. You were out for hours and even though professor Jaha said that you were going to be fine I wasn't sure. I am so sorry Lexa I touched you for so long... I  can still feel you in my mind I-''

''You are sorry? Luna it was my fault. Everything! You just did it to heal, which you wouldn't need to, if I wasn't there. I am so sorry I hurt you Luna. I should leave this place, I'm way to unstable to stay close to people. To stay close to Clarke. I-'' she said standing and she started moving to direction of her bike.

''Lexa wait! No! I know what running feels like! I've been doing it all my life! I run away from my home because my mom couldn't deal with a problematic daughter. I run from foster houses because kids were making fun of _'Luna that's get crazy when people try to touch her'_ . Hell, I was about to run last night after what I did to you. This last week that I've been staying here there were so many times that I wanted to do nothing more than run away. Run because things were finally starting to feel right, and I felt like I didn't deserve right. It's easy...To run, I mean... You don't have to anymore...We don't have to.. Please...don't go.'' Luna pleaded moving closer to the taller brunette.

Lexa's eyes filled with tears at the sound of the girls speech. ''We are going to be fine Lex. Just, don't leave.'' she gave the woman a soft smile and walked back to the mansion.

Lexa was about to sit back down on the bench when she caught the distant sound of a wheelchair moving closer to her. She turned around and watched Jaha settling to her side pointing with his head for her to take a sit. _''It's been almost 15 years, hasn't it? Day to day, moving from place to place, with no memory of who or what you are.''_ His voice sounded loud and clear in her mind.

''Shut up'' she said out loud moving her hands on top of her ears like she was trying to block out his words.

 _''Give me a chance I might be able to give you some answers.'' he_ said in her head.

''How-''

''When I was a boy I discovered I had the power to control people's minds. Make them think or do whatever I wanted. When I was 17 I met a young man named Titus Eisenhardt. He too had an unsual power, he could create magnetic fields and control metal. Believing that humanity would never accept us, he grew angry and vengeful. He bacame Magneto. There are mutants out there with incredible powers Lexa and many don't share my respect for my kind. I'm sure Clarke talked to you about Dante and Cage Wallace. They are probably the ones responsible for your missing kids case. They are trying to find a _'cure'_ as if being a mutant is a disease.'' he said out loud this time. ''Titus has built an army and I'm almost positive he is planning an attack against them. If no one isn't quick to stop them humanity day's could be over. A war between humans and mutants is going to be catastrophic for both sides.''

''And what do you want from me?'' Lexa asked.

''I'll make a deal with you Lexa. Help me stop Titus and we can work together in a better way to rescue these lost kids. And maybe in this way you can piece together what you lost, and what you are looking for.'' Jaha offered. ''I'll let you think about it.'' he went to leave but turned around the last second. ''Oh and Lexa, I know you blame yourself with what happened with Luna, but don't. Your intentions are honourable, and I can see that you are hurting. You deserve better. Make peace with your broken past.''

 

She should be sitting on that bench for hours because she saw Raven moving towards her. ''Your sister, Anya, is in love with me...she just hasn't figured it out yet'' she said and sat next to her. ''You have the same look on your face, that Clarke had when she destroyed my favourite T-shirt...'' she tried to lighten the mood but she only received a glare from Lexa. ''Look, I know it sucks ok? But what done is done. You can't change the past. So suck it up and try to move past it.''

''How do you move past that Raven? What if that was someone else? What if that was you and not Luna? What if that was Clarke? I can't be close to her-'' Lexa started her chest puffing but Raven cut her off.

''Can't be close to her?'' she repeated her face hardening. ''Clarke is a grown woman Lexa, let her make that decision on her own! And trust me if she was in Luna's position she would have been fine! That girl is stronger than anyone I know. She would have been able to stop you. And one last thing, Clarke is my best friend. She has been through a lot, and she got hurt in a worse way than getting stabbed. Shutting her out when she seems to care that much for you, in such a short  time will break her.''

''I care about her too'' Lexa said weakly bowing her head.

''I can see that, just..don't push her away. You need each other Lex, maybe this way you can both help each other heal.'' she said giving her a side hug resting her head on the woman's shoulder.

''Thank you Raven.''

''Don't mention it...by the way is Anya single?''

Lexa raised one eyebrow smirking at the latina. ''Seriously Raven?!''

''What? She is hot and she has an attitude that challenge me. She was the first that was able to shut me up. Do you know how hard that is? I never shut up....'' the younger girl defended, murmuring the last comment mostly to herself''

''Yeah...I can imagine. To answer your question she is. Single that is. But I'd love to see you try and flirt with her. So please do it when I'm in the room.'' Lexa laughed.

''Just wait Woods! No one can resist my charm. I'm awesome!'' the latina said and stood pulling the still laughing brunette with her. ''Oh will you shut up? Come on let's go inside I'm starving. Jasper got us pizza from TonDC.''

''TonDC is 6 hours away.'' Lexa stated doubting the brunette's words.

''Yes. And has the best pizza in the state. And is 6 hours away _by car._ ''

''Your point?''

''Well let's just say that Jasper runs really fast and was back in 10 minutes.'' Raven commented with a shrug moving in the mansion.

''This place is crazy.''

* * *

 

 

It's been 10 days and everyone was working on a plan to locate the missing kids. Lexa was staying in the mansion along with her sister, Lincoln and Echo. But to Clarke's disappointment she would not spend the night in the same room with her. The last accident still not forgotten. The blonde was getting frustrated in many ways. Every time things started getting heated the brunette would just move away, finding a poor excuse. The woman's every day's training sessions with Anya or Lincoln were not really helping her situation ether. Watching the brunette getting sweaty under the sun and not being able to act accordingly was irritating. The soothing and calming cold showers she was taking were gradually starting to lose their effect. Clarke was seriously considering to  just pin the woman against her bed if that was the only way for Lexa to get the hint.  

So there she was, lying on her bed waiting for Lexa like every night to  join her until they say goodnight and the brunette goes to her own room to sleep. Only tonight Clarke was determined to not let the woman leave. She was wearing black sleep shorts and a tight blue tank top that was really uncomfortable to sleep in but was hugging her breasts beautifully and according to Octavia, Lexa would have a harder time resisting her. Underneath that she was wearing her favourite pair of black lace lingerie.

Her heart beat suddenly picked up at the sound of a knock at her door. ''Come in Lex.'' she said hoping that her voice was sounding seductive enough and sat up straight on her bed resting her back on the headboard.

''Hey.'' Lexa greeted her softly moving in and closing the door behind her. Her eyes seemed to run over the blonde's form lingering a moment too long at the woman's chest.

''Hello to you too.'' Clarke said crawling to the end of the bed where the brunette was still eyeing her. ''Like what you see detective?'' She asked with a smirk, though her own eyes were busy taking in Lexa's bare legs thanks to the shorts she was now wearing.

''Sorry. Um-I was just coming- I mean, I wanted to tell you goodnight before I went to bed.'' Lexa stuttered with red cheeks.

Clarke chuckled at the brunette's slip up and pulled her down by her hand to sit on the bed with her. ''I'm not tired yet.'' she whispered at Lexa's ear biting her lobe softly, receiving a whimper from the woman that caused shivers run down her spine.

Lexa closed her eyes at the feeling of Clarke pressing her lips against her skin, kissing and sucking it so sweet and so soft. She traced a path to her neck, then her collarbone, going all the way back up until it hit a spot right under Lexa's ear that made Lexa stifle a moan. Clarke's lips curl into a smile at the sound of it. She rolled aside and pinned Lexa to the bed. The abrupt action made Lexa's eyes widen. ''Clarke..'' she breathed out when the blonde's hands started roaming on her body all the way down her right thigh scratching softly her bare skin. The blonde placed her hand on the back of her thigh and lifted it up a little bit, making Lexa to wrap her leg around her waist. She pulled her into a searing kiss. The brunette's body felt incredible, as her nimble fingers went up under her tank top caressed her back and her other hand kept a good grip on Clarke's hip. Their tongues were wet and hot against each other discovering every corner of each other's mouths. Clarke wrapped both of Lexa's legs around her waist, pulling her in closer.

 Lexa traced her fingers over Clarke's back and moved her mouth down along Clarke's jaw. ''Clarke, you are killing me..'' her breathy voice filled the room. ''I don't want to lose control again, what if I hurt you..'' she said moving her lips away from the blonde's skin.

''You won't Lexa, please.. I want you, I _need_ you, please.'' the blonde pleaded. She took the hand that was resting on her back and moved it on the front guiding the woman underneath her to feel her breast. Lexa paused for a moment, making sure Clarke was okay with it. Clarke gave her a barely perceptible nod and Lexa moved her hand in past the blonde's bra.

She moaned at the feeling and Lexa let out a sexy groan, grabbed Clarke by her shirt, spun her around so that she could be on top and attacked her neck. The brunette took off her shirt and Clarke's eyes darkened with desire gazing at the topless woman.

Clarke moved her hands, cupping the other's woman breasts roughly causing her to release a loud moan. She sat up taking of her own shirt and bra in a swift move.

Lexa pushed her down and straddled her waist, her eyes zeroed in on the bare chest in front of her and Clarke squirmed beneath her, loving the way Lexa unabashedly stared. With desire in her eyes and a smirk on her face, Lexa worshiped the newly revealed flesh. Her mouth was on the blonde's breasts immediately. Clarke was thrilled with the talent of the brunette's mouth.

Lexa took her time, ghosting over her breasts with her lips, sucking a nipple into her mouth, washing it with her tongue, gazing it with her teeth, only to move over to other one and give it the same attention. Her moves were precise and deliberate, her tongue rolling over each stiff peak while looking up at Clarke with hunger. The blonde's arms were wrapped around Lexa's shoulders and her legs around her waist as she watched the brunette's mouth rubbing her hard nipple with her tongue. She loved the feeling but she needed more.

She pulled her closer and started grinding her hot core against her, trying to relieve some pressure. Her clit was throbbing and each lick from Lexa's tongue shoot straight to her.

Lexa's hands gripped Clarke's hips and pulled her even closer as she moved her tongue against a hard nipple once more. Clarke was losing her mind, needing more of Lexa. She threw her head back with a load moan and rocked harder against the other's woman firm body. Lexa pulled her mouth away and starred at the wriggling blonde beneath her.

''Lexa please.'' she breathed weakly.

''What do you want Clarke?'' she whispered at the blonde's ear.

''Please, I need your hands...''

Lexa moved her hand down to the hem of her shorts while looking up at Clarke silently asking for permission. When she received a small nod and a breathy ''please'' she moved past the fabric of her panties making contact with soft, wet skin.

Clarke bit her bottom lip the moment Lexa's fingers grazed with her sex. She was drenched and twitching against the dexterous fingers rubbing against her clit. She threw her head back moaning as Lexa ran her tongue along her neck. Lexa groaned against her neck and continued rounding her clit with skill. 

''God, that feels amazing'' she said holding on Lexa's neck and panted against her ear. ''But I need you inside. You need to fuck- aahhh''  her words were turned into a moan when the brunette slipped two fingers inside of her. Clarke let out a loud cry and pulled the other woman even closer.

''Baby, you might want to keep it down a little. There are kids sleeping.'' Lexa said with a shit eating grin.

''They are one floor downstairs for a reason. Now I need more, please.'' 

Lexa bit her shoulder hard and added a finger and Clarke's body came alive, feeling on fire. Lexa pushed harder and harder causing Clarke to grab with her hands on the sheets in an attempt to ground herself. The blonde could hear the wetness between her legs as Lexa's fingers thrashed in and out of her. She could feel her walls clenching around those long fingers and when Lexa began rubbing her clit with her thumb, Clarke was gone. She met every push as her orgasm ripped through her following the brunette's movements. Lexa prolonged her strong orgasm when she adjusted her wrist and changed positions and gaining another loud cry from Clarke before slowly pulling out.

Clarke watched with wide eyes as the brunette gripped the hem of the blonde's shorts pulling them down roughly along with her underwear. The cool air on her sex and the aftershocks of her orgasm  caused her body to tremble and she almost begged for the brunette's mouth on her. She spread her legs and watched Lexa crawling and settling between them. She scarcely let out a breath before Lexa's tongue and lips made contact with her core at the same time and Clarke cried in pleasure.

Lexa's tongue was everything she wanted. She took her time wipping her clean avoiding her still sensitive clit. She, explored her folds, bringing out of Clarke reactions she wasn't aware that was she was capable of doing. The moment she plunged her tongue inside of her, Clarke gripped her brown curls, pulling her even closer.

''Fuck Lexa!''

She felt the brunette's hands moving up to cup her breasts, squeezing her nipples between two fingers and Clarke couldn't stop twisting. Lexa then brought her tongue to her swollen clit, circling it with the tip until Clarke's breathing became irregular.

''Shit Lex, keep doing that...fuck'' She couldn't even let out an understandable sentence. She tightened her grip on Lexa's hair and felt her stomach starting to coil. Lexa must have felt that she was about to come because she was focusing on her clit. Clarke looked down to see Lexa's eyes looking up at her. The brunette gave her breast one soft squeeze, assuring her that it was fine to let go.

So the blonde did. She tried to maintain eye contact, but the strength of her second orgasm was too big. Her whimpers turned into loud whines as Lexa started purring. The vibrations from the woman's tongue causing even more spasms. Once her body began to calm, Lexa gave her one last deliberate lick before crawling up to her, bringing her hands up and putting them on either side of the blonde's head, kissing her sweetly. 

''You taste incredible'' Lexa whispered against her lips.

Clarke just hummed in response, unable to speak in that moment. They kept kissing for a few moments until Clarke flipped them over getting on top and straddling Lexa, who let out a low moan at the sudden show of the blonde's strength. She moved down her body, pulling her shorts along with the brunette's panties down almost ripping them.

Lexa was far to desperate to care at this point.  After a few swipes of her fingers against her clit, Clarke plunged two of them deep into Lexa filling her. The brunette arched her back welcoming the feeling and tried to stifle the cry that escaped her throat but she was pretty sure Clarke heard it. She grabbed Lexa's bra strap, pulling it down roughly, but stopped before she exposed anything more. She bit at the skin between Lexa's neck and shoulder and the brunette cried in the momentary pain. She watched as Clarke's ass moved skilfully up and down her body. She moved her hand and squeezed it hardly with each thrust of Clarke's fingers.

''Clarke...oh shit! keep going...fuck!''

She surrendered her body to the blonde's mercy and came faster than her with a deep moan. She exhaled heavily as Clarke removed her hand from between her thighs bringing her fingers on her lips and tasting her, sucking her fingers clean. Clarke moved up her body and kissed her lazily.

Lexa closed her eyes hugging the sleeping blonde, who snuggled at her side and fell asleep against her skin. She slept better than she had in a long time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mother of God!!! I feel like I should bathe in holy water. I kinda got carried away with the last part of the chapter. Was not planning it to be that long. (*insert that's what she said joke*)  
> Aaaaanyways. Sorry not sorry for the last cliffhanger. I was going to end this chapter with one as well, but decided against it.  
> Thanks for reading.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

Clarke wasn't a morning person. She always thought that people should start their mornings after 10am. But there she was at 8 in the morning, after a beautifully exhausting night, resting her head on her hand,  elbow propped up on the bed and staring at the stunning woman sleeping beside her. She knew that, what she was doing would be considered creepy, but she couldn't care less. She smiled, finding herself relaxed that the brunette hadn't left her side when she felt asleep last night.

Lexa was sleeping on her stomach, her arms hiding under her pillow, that was supporting her head. The sheet was leaving her whole back uncovered and Clarke couldn't help the urge to run her fingers over the smooth, tanned skin.

She caressed her back and chuckled when the brunette sighed in her sleep. She run her blunt nails over the warm skin, scratching slightly on her ribs until she felt Lexa stirring. The brunette turned into her side facing Clarke, her eyes remaining closed. She threw one long arm over the blonde's waist and brought her closer, nuzzling into her chest.

''Why does this feel like a dream?'' Lexa's sleepy, muffled voice heard, her breath tickling Clarke.

''A really good one...'' Clarke hummed kissing the brunette's head. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Clarke never stopping stroking Lexa's soft skin. She thought that the woman in her arms felt asleep once again, until she felt her heartbeat picking up against her ribs. ''Baby what's wrong?'' she asked worried, moving her head back to look down at the brunette.

''I'm straggling not to fall for you..'' she breathed her voice not louder than  a whisper.

Clarke felt her heart breaking at that comment. ''Why?'' she asked, suddenly feeling breathless.

''It's nothing..'' Her body becoming suddenly stiff under Clarke's touch.

''Don't do that. Don't shut me out.'' the blonde pleaded.

''Because the last time I did...it didn't end well...not for me..not for my past partner...My new way of life is: fake normal and hope it sticks. Pretend you're okay and people start treating you like you are. Don't let them see your weakness, because then, they pity you. If you move fast enough, nobody ever sees the bruises.'' she sighed. ''Everything I've ever loved has shattered in front of me, leaving me only with broken pieces I'm unable to clean up.''

''Is that what you think? About having feelings? About love? That it's..weakness?'' Clarke asked shaking her head.

Lexa just nodded, staying silent.

''I could never do that...What happened? What made you believe that?'' she asked her voice soft, like if she spoke louder, the woman in front of her would disappear.

''I lost someone, really special to me. Her name was Costia..I don't remember much about what happened. People were after me because of what I am. She was just human...She-'' Lexa's breath came out short. She was struggling to hold back her tears.

''It's okay, take your time. I'm here.'' Clarke whispered, rubbing reassuring circles on her back.

''We were together for a year..I think. But then they found us, and they captured me. They run tests, and planted this metal, taking off my original claws. And... I don't know, use me as a weapon, a pawn, that could do their dirty work. Costia...- she tried to help me, but they found her, cut of her head.'' she said, her jaw clenched. She wasn't used to talk about her story. The only people that knew about her loss was Anya and her therapist, that she hadn't have the time to visit.

''Who were they Lex?''

''I think they called themselves _'Purifiers'_  or something like that. I think the nightmare I had the night that I hurt Luna, was a memory...I can't remember their faces though...The only face I remember belongs to the ' _thing'_ that killed her. He was like me..His powers similar to mine, long, sharp claws..more like long nails actually, but he looked more like an animal.'' she stopped talking when she noticed that Clarke had stopped breathing. ''Clarke what's wrong?''

''You said _..'Purifiers'_?''

''Yes, I think I saw that word written on a wall, when I was escaping the facility that I was held...Why?''

''They were after me as well. Five years ago. Bellamy, Octavia, Raven, Finn and I we all escaped their lab, well more like a prison lab. I wasn't born a mutant, unlike the others. They took me with Bell and O because I grew up with their family. We met Raven and Finn there. They turned me into this with experiments.'' she said pointing at herself.

''Who were they Clarke? Who is their leader?''

''I don't know..We never saw their face, low ranked people that did the tests on us. We never saw anyone else.''

''I think I did...I just can't-''she huffed trying to concentrate.

''What is it?''

''I think I dreamed his face..The guy that is in charge of them..I just can't picture it.''

''Jaha might be able to help..''

''I don't like it when he is in my head Clarke...'' Lexa sighed, moving away from the blonde and sitting up against the headboard.

''I know..maybe Luna could help.''

''Luna? How?''

''She touched you after your nightmare. She was in your mind. She saw your dream or memory. Maybe she can describe him.''

Lexa nodded thinking of what the blonde said. ''Maybe...'' They stayed silent for a while. Clarke resting her head on the brunette's lap, while Lexa was playing with her hair.

''Lex, you said that Anya found you in the forest 15 years ago...So I guess that's probably when you  escaped them...I'm just trying to do the math and it doesn't make sense..How old were you when you met Costia, cause you are now like, how much? 25? 26?''

''94'' Lexa mumbled.

''What?'' Clarke asked removing her head from the brunette's lap.

''I was 94.''

''You are kidding me right?'' Clarke giggled, but it died quickly noticing the serious look on Lexa's face. ''How?''

''It's my healing thing, it affects my aging process...I'm not immortal'' she added watching Clarke's jaw dropping.

''So now you are like 110?'' Clarke asked dumbstruck.

''I think...I lost count''

Clarke dropped her head back down on Lexa's lap and closed her eyes trying to process this new information.

''Clarke?''

''Yeah?''

''Who's Finn?''

''What?''

''You said, you escaped with your friends and Finn..Who is he?''

Clarke sighed and closed her eyes, running her fingers over Lexa's hipbone. It seemed like she couldn't keep her hands away. Lexa inspired her an air of calmness and peace. Even thinking about her ex-boyfriend, in the arms of the brunette didn't hurt so much as it used to.

''He _was_ my first love.'' she stated simply.

''What happened to him? Did they kill him?'' Lexa asked, confused by the blonde's vague answer.

''No...I did...''

Lexa kept quiet, waiting for the blonde to continue her story. She didn't want to push her.

''When we escaped, we were on the run for months. They eventually tracked us down. We got into a fight and Finn killed the soldiers that were sent to bring us back. He said that he did it to protect me, which was true. They were shooting at us, and I believed along with the others, that it was self defence. We didn't pressure him further. But it was the first time that one of us used their powers to kill. We tried to avoid that , unless it's a matter of life or death. Well, we made it out alive that day, but not long after, we reached a small town and we were exhausted, so we went into a small diner to eat. And Finn...he just lost it... He thought that everyone in there was after us, after me...He started using his powers and everyone in there, 18 people, kids with their parents, elders...ended up dead. They were all innocent....'' tears were running down her cheeks falling on Lexa's bare skin. ''I had to-he was going to hurt Bell and Octavia because they tried to stop him...I had to-''

The brunette leaned down, putting her hands on either side of Clarkes head, staring at her blue puffy eyes that always left her breathless.  ''Sometimes, the people who we don't want to hurt are the people who we end up hurting the most, even if we don't mean to. And I'm not talking about what you did _. You were strong Clarke_! You did what you had to do to save your friends. It's hard, having these powers and trying to act normal. Trying to conceal your true nature. ''

''I think he knew that...When I stabbed him in the heart with a kitchen knife-'' her words cut off by a small sob, she shook her head and continue ''he thanked me...''

 

''I'm scared too, by the way. I'm _terrified._ But don't condemn what this is, because of your feelings. They don't make you weak Lex. They are strenght! It's all we have in this mad world we are living in.'' She said tightening her grip around Lexa's body.

''You think my way is harsh, but it's how I survive.''

''Maybe life should me about more than just surviving, don't we deserve better than that?''

''Maybe we do...''

Lexa leaned down bringing their faces close, into a searing kiss trying to put everything that she felt into it, the three words that she was still unable to say. Clarke straddle her legs and brought their bodies closer. She was brushing her nose against Lexa's cheek and was about to change the angle of the kiss when a high pitched scream scared her causing her to bump her forehead against Lexa's.

'' _What the fuck is wrong with you Octavia!! Use the fucking doors!!''_ Clarke yelled moving closer to Lexa to hide her naked body.

''I'm so sorry, I didn't know...sooo sooo sorry'' the smaller brunette said with an apologetic smile, her eyes running over the scene in front of her, a smirk threatening to appear on her lips.

'' _Octavia do you mind!?!''_ Clarke yelled again pointing at Lexa's body and then the door.

''Right yep, I'm leaving..'' she said while turning her back at the two women. ''Um I just wanted to tell you that Wells is back along with John and Emori, umm maybe you would like to see them when you guys are umm...done?''  she added. Clarke could hear the evident smile in Octavia's voice.

''We'll be there in half an hour Octavia, thank you.'' Lexa answered before Clarke could throw the nightstand at the brunette.

''I swear I'm going to kill her if she keeps doing that. Doors exist for a reason'' Clarke whined against the brunette's lips, but it turned into a moan when Lexa bit her bottom lip, soothing it afterwards with her tongue.

''Who's Wells, John and Emori?'' the brunette asked with a confused look tipping her head to the side with a smile when she noticed the blonde chasing after her lips.

''Right I forgot you haven't met them yet. They are trackers.''

''Trackers?''

''Yeah, Jaha sends them regularly to look for more young mutants. Or anyone that would like our help.''

Lexa nodded and picked Clarke up with ease, the blonde wrapping her legs around her waist. Lexa stood with Clarke in her arms moving to the bathroom. ''Shower?'' she asked casually, pushing the door open with her foot. Clarke was busy planting kisses on her neck to answer so she just took that as a 'yes' and closed the door behind her. 

She put Clare down so that she could turn the water on and the blonde moved her kisses lower taking a stiff nipple between her lips massaging it slightly with her tongue. Lexa started moving her hands down Clarke's back, but the blonde twisted grabbing her arms and pinning her against the tiles. Lexa hissed when her skin made contact with the cold surface.

''No touching...'' Clarke said quietly.

Lexa whimpered in protest, but shuddered at the commanding tone. She was used to be the one in control, but she couldn't really deny the fact that this new, more dominant Clarke wasn't turning her on. She let her eyes rake over the blonde's body, and couldn't get over how breathtaking of a sight it was. Her curves were perfect and she craved to touch and explore them all. She tried to move one arm that was trapped on her side, but Clarke took both of her hands and pinned them above her head when she reached out to touch the other woman's chest.

''I said, no touching.'' the blonde groaned at Lexa's ear, biting her lobe hard. She run a hand down Lexa's right breast, brushing her thumb across her nipple, while the other stayed on the brunette's hands keeping them in place. She relished a low moan, feeling it hardening under her fingertip and pressed her thigh between Lexa's legs. She bit the brunette's neck leaving bruises that were fading within seconds.

Lexa swallowed, staring at the woman, her eyes dark and hungry, but still hesitant to go after what she wanted. She moaned loudly when she felt Clarke's thigh moving against her core and started grinding down on it, seeking friction to her sensitive clit. The light kisses Clarke was leaving on her neck and shoulder were driving her crazy and she whimpered in frustration.  ''Clarke, please...'' she tried.

Clarke raised her head staring into green eyes innocently. ''What is it baby?'' she teased.

''Let me touch you...please.''

Clarke shook her head firmly before taking a nipple in her mouth and biting down gently while cupping the other  with her free hand. Her thigh moving against Lexa's clit, but still not applying the pressure that the brunette desired. The brunette sought her leg for more friction and groaned loudly when it kept being taken away.

 _''Clarke...''_ she growled at the blonde's teasing.

Clarke smirked and continued to ease contact away from Lexa's clit, paying attention to her breasts solely with her fingers and mouth. ''Yes baby?'' she asked in a low husky voice, trying to sound in control.  She kissed Lexa's mouth and hovered over her lips while she move her hand to tease and brush over her hot core. ''Tell me what you want Lexa.'' she murmured, pecking the brunette's jaw. She didn't know how long she could keep teasing the brunette, especially when she moaned her name like that.

Lexa whimpered and groaned at the lack of pressure between her legs and her over stimulated breasts. ''You know what I want Clarke...'' she said letting her head drop against the tiles. The blonde just tipped her head to the side faking confusion and raising one eyebrow. ''Fuck me Clarke, please..just fuck me!'' she moaned before leaning in to capture her lips in a rough kiss. ''Please Clarke, I need you please...''

Clarke kissed Lexa back with the same force. She tangled one hand into brown curls and let the other snake between her legs. She ran her fingers through slick folds before circling her clit. Lexa sighed in relief, as she felt some pressure and bit her lip to suppress another moan. She slipped her hands down Clarke's back letting her nails dig into her skin as her hips arched into the blonde's touch, guiding her fingers where she needed them the most.

Clarke moaned at the action and started slow circles on Lexa's clit that quickly sped up and traced her fingers down to her entrance. She bit the brunette's bottom lip sucking into her mouth before moving her kisses to the spot under the brunette's ear that always left her gasping. She slowly dropped to her knees nipping at the brunette's thighs. She raised one tone leg letting it drop over her shoulder, while sucking at Lexa's clit and gently moved two fingers into her. She quickly sped up and removed her mouth allowing her thumb to brush over the sensitive spot.

Lexa pulled her up, bringing their faces into a hot kiss that she was unable to hold for long because of Clarke's thrust inside her. Her eyes fluttered closed as she finally felt the much needed friction. She felt Clarke moving back down and shuttered at the first touch of her warm tongue. ''Fuck...'' she moaned, trying to keep her hips still.

Clarke bit her left thigh leaving a mark that faded almost instantly. She kept thrusting her fingers, curling them at the right moment, feeling the tight muscles pulling her fingers deeper.

''Right there baby...'' Lexa moaned her head falling back, the blonde's fingers finally sending her over the edge. Clarke continued her thrusts slowly allowing the brunette to ride out her orgasm. She felt Lexa pulling her back up and smirked noticing the blissful smile adorning the brunette's lips.

Clarke grabbed the shampoo from the self above their heads and started washing soft curls, leaving soft kisses all over Lexa's face. The brunette leaned in her touch and let Clarke wash her body. She couldn't imagine anything more calming than being close to Clarke.

Lexa went to touch Clarke's breast but the blonde stopped her. ''We have to hurry baby or else Octavia is going to glide in here and drag us out. And I hate when she forces me to move through walls.''

''But I didn't touch you.'' Lexa pouted.

''We'll have time for that later.'' she whispered against her lips.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

After getting dressed they made their way down the long staircase and Lexa felt Clarke moving away from her side and throwing her arms around the shoulders of a young man with _..'wait are these...wings'?_ Lexa felt her jaw being dropped at the sight of the the large white angel wings on the boy's back. They made contrast with his dark skin making his appearance look almost divine. Like these stories she remembered her mother reading when she was a child. She noticed to the man's right a tall slim boy with dark blue skin and a ' _freaking tail'..._ and a girl with short sticks, like tree branches poking from her back,shoulders and hands. She stared at the trio in awe, her eyes wide and her lips forming a smile. She found Clarke's friends fascinating.

''Guys this is Lexa, she is Anya's sister as you probably know by now.'' she heard Clarke saying and made her way down the rest of the stairs.

''Lex, this is Well, John but he prefers to be called by his last name Murphy and that's Emori his girlfriend.'' Lexa smiled politely at everyone shaking their hands.

''Have you guys talked with the professor? What did you find?'' Clarke asked, moving towards Octavia's empty classroom so they could talk without risking the younger kids to overhear anything.

''Yes, we talked with him, when you guys were upstairs.'' Wells said with a smirk.

Clarke rolled her eyes slapping him in his arm playfully. ''Shut up...and talk.'' she said with a grin.

''We heard that Cage took over and his father is no longer in charge... This is really bad Clarke. Dante was just trying to find a cure, we don't know what Cage's plans are. He is way worse than his father.''

''I have to call Monty maybe he figured something about the kidnaps. If they are the ones responsible we have to find something to use against them legally.'' Lexa said pulling her out her phone to call her partner.

Clarke nodded. ''But Lex, this people are dangerous. We don't know what they are capable of. Maybe this is something above police business. Maybe involving humans in this is too risky.''

''And what do you want me to do Clarke? Cage _is_ human, and what he is doing is horrible. He has to face justice.'' Lexa stated passionately.

''He will. But humans are unpredictable. You are not the one controlling the whole police force. Including humans to something like that could be dangerous.'' Clarke insisted.

''Clarke is right.'' Anya stated, entering the room with Lincoln on her toes.

Lexa glared at her.

''Lexa, think about it. They will go crazy. Plus learning about us, about what _we are_... firing us would be the least of our problems.''

Lexa twisted her jaw thinking about, what the most important people in her life, just said and nodded. ''Okay..'' she sighed. ''But we can trust Monty, I know him all these years, he would never betray me.''

''Call him. Maybe he can help. I trust him too.'' Anya agreed.

Lexa left the room to make the phone call and Anya turned her attention to Clarke. ''I've never seen her smiling like that. Thank you.'' she said solemnly .

''She makes me happy too.'' Clarke said with a small grin. ''Have you found their new location?'' she asked, turning her gaze to Murphy.

''We have, but it's like a fortress. It's in Mount Weather, they have the whole thing fortified. I tried to sneak around and take a peak but they have people everywhere.''

''There's got to  be a way for us to get in...'' Wells said scratching his neck in thought.    

''Hey, I called Monty, he's coming here as we speak. I'm going to tell him everything.'' Lexa said moving to Clarke's side.

Clarke nodded trusting Lexa's judgement. ''What did your father said Wells? What is the plan?''

''He said that we can't do anything until we figure out Magneto's involvement in all this, since Dante is out of the picture maybe his plan about a cure is gone as well. We run into Nia and Ontari on our way back, by the way.'' Wells sighed.

Clarke's back stiffened, hearing the names. Lexa sensed her discomfort and put a hand on the blonde's shoulder. ''Who are they?'' she asked worried.

''Nia or as she calls herself Nia Frost, is a powerful mutant. She is able to read minds, project her thoughts into others, and throw psychic power bolts that inflict pain and the ability to put people to sleep.  She also has the ability to transform her body into indestructible living diamond, except that in this form, she cannot use her psychic abilities. Ontari, is a shape shifter, she can  change her appearance and thereby assume the form of other humans and animals, even their voice.'' she explained to Lexa

''And what is their connection with Magneto? Are they working together?''  

''I wouldn't be surprised.''

''Can't the professor use his powers to track them? Why does he have that room, in there anyway?'' Lexa exclaimed, she tried not to sound too harsh or to lose her patience.

''They have technology able to resist my powers miss Woods and if Nia is indeed with them, my job is becoming ten times harder.'' Professor Jaha said from his place in the doorway.

''So what do we do now?'' Emori asked.

''We wait. Until they make their move.'' Jaha stated calmly.

''We can't just sit here and wait, these kids are in danger. We know their location let's make a plan and go rescue them.'' Lexa gritted her teeth. ''This is what _you_ asked me to do, isn't it? Help you find them. Help you bring them back.'' she said hardening her face, little by little her temper catching up.

''Detective, we can't act so irrational. We don't know anything yet. I know that they are alive. I felt them in the Cerebro. The better plan is to wait, and maybe I can contact Titus and figure out his plan.'' the professor said and moved his wheelchair away and back to his office.

Lexa huffed in anger, clenching her fists. She never liked to wait and watch as the events turned around her. She was a doer and staying still when innocent people were in danger felt just wrong. Clarke put a hand on her shoulder squeezing softly. ''Everything is going to be okay, Lex, we'll get them back. '' she whispered at the brunette's ear.

Lexa nodded and straitened her back. ''Train with me?'' she asked facing her sister.

''Sure.''

Clarke didn't press further. She knew that fighting was a way for Lexa to blow off some steam. It was helping her relax and put her emotions under control.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Lexa was hit with a strong shock wave and went flying, colliding in a tree that broke in half from the impact. She groaned in pain and rolled to her back, glaring up at her sister's smug look. _''We said no powers.''_ she growled.

''Oh I wasn't the one that started cheating. You jumped like 10 feet in the air and did a freaking frontflip. How is that _not_ using your powers?'' Anya teased with a smirk. ''It's not like it's possible for you to break something, is it?!''

''I think I did though. Damn, Anya you dislocated my shoulder.'' she whined.

''Yeah, yeah big baby...put it back and get up, we're not done yet!'' she said kicking her sister in her side softly.

Lexa poped her shoulder back to place and got up from the ground. ''I'd rather train with Linc, he is nicer and he isn't the one ending up on the ground.'' she murmured, following Anya back to the area that they were training for the last ten minutes.

''I heard that Lex! And I can always kick your ass!'' Lincoln yelled from the bench that he was sitting talking, more like flirting, with Octavia.

''Oh yeah? Cause the last time I remember _you_ begging me to stop!'' Lexa taunted.

''Okay, fine, Octavia I'll be back in like three minutes.'' he said standing and taking off his jacket staying in a sleeveless shirt and moving towards Lexa.

Clarke was watching the whole exchange with amusement from the other side of the training area. She had stopped worrying while watching Anya abusing Lexa, when she saw the brunette standing after every hit that would leave a normal person dead. It was like watching two siblings fight over a toy. Same stubbornness , only worse results for the environment around them, considering the remaining trees that were still barely surviving the two sisters. ''Please try not to destroy the whole forest.'' she pleaded with a laugh and took a sit next to Octavia.

''Ten bucks Linc, will kick your girlfriend's ass.'' Octavia smirked.

''Twenty Lincoln will leave running for his life!'' Clarke retorted smugly.

''You are on Griffin!''

''You act like frat boys when their favourite football team is playing against each other'' Bellamy said with his arms crossed watching the two mutants getting ready to fight.

The sight in front of them would look ridiculous to someone who was unaware of Lexa's abilities. Her body was so much smaller than Lincoln's. She had muscles, but compared to the man's in front of him, it was nothing.

Lexa crouched taking a semi-guarded position and clenching her fists keeping her claws sheathed. She wouldn't risk Lincoln's safety, fighting him with them. That didn't mean she couldn't use her  heightened  physical senses. She smirked when she saw Lincoln transform his entire body into steel, gaining even more height doing so. ''Ready to lose Linc?'' she teased motioning with her palm for him to make his first move.

 He just smiled and run with his fist in the air ready to strike. He waved his fist aiming for her face, but she ducked easily moving behind his back and sending him stumbling forward with a push on his back.

''Always so predictable..'' she tisked, smirking teasingly.

He found his balance fast, turning and facing her. His face hard but his eyes playful and determined. He grabbed from her waist pinning her on the ground with a sudden move.  Lexa released a painful groan feeling the gravel scraping the skin on her back, under the weight of the steel man.

''Always so cocky..''Lincoln teased back.

Lexa growled and pushed him off her torso with her feet. She got on her feet in a swift move and jumped on his shoulders, straddling his neck in a triangle choke with her legs and twisting her body, forcing him on the ground face first. She heard Octavia gasping and Clarke cheering for her. Lincoln tried to kick her feet to bring her down with him, but she jumped avoiding the kick. She dropped on his chest and was ready to elbow him in his jaw when she heard the tires of Monty's car and the automatic gates of the mansion opening.

''You are lucky, Linc.'' she said offering him her hand and helping him stand. He took it returning to his human form, patting her on the back.

''That was a sick move Lex, never saw it coming'' he exclaimed.

She beamed at him and waved Clarke over. The blonde got into her feet after smirking smugly at Octavia's face.

''That's my girl!'' she whispered at the brunette's ear, hugging her.

Lexa smiled, pecking her lips and entwining their fingers. ''Let's go meet Monty. He's here.''

They walked to the entrance where an Asian man was gaping the huge estate in awe. He's face lit up, noticing Lexa walking towards him.

 _''What the fuck_ Woods! Where did you bring me? What is this place?'' he asked confused his eyes roaming over the big stone walls. He turned his attention to the two women, and smirked noticing their connected hands. ''And who's this?''

''Hello Monty. This is Arkadia school for the Gifted. And this is Clarke Griffin.'' Lexa introduced politely.

''Wait, the suspect?'' he questioned. ''And what do you mean Gifted?''

''She was never a suspect and I'll explain everything in a bit. Come on, walk with us.''

It took them thirty minutes to reveal the entire truth to Monty. The whole time he was gaping at Clarke and Lexa without saying a word. At first laughed not believing a word. But when Lexa unsheathed her claws, using them to cut a boulder in half his jaw fell and looked surprisingly exited, not at all scared. So now they were inside next to him and Raven, who were typing out in laptops trying to figure out a way to break the Purifier's firewall.

''This is insane. Every time we break something, hundred more defences pop up.'' Raven groaned, leaning back on her chair.

''She's right, I've never seen something like this. I found the blueprints of the building though. I don't know if that helps.'' Monty said with a shrug.

''It could'' Lexa said in though. ''Take a break guys, it's getting late, we've been sitting here all day. It's not like we can do anything more than sit and wait.'' She said dryly, getting up and moving out of Raven's office.

Clarke looked at her leaving with a sad expression on her face.

''There's nothing you can do Clarke. Lexa hates waiting, she is used to act and this plan just seems wrong to her.'' Monty reassured her.

''I know...I hope Jaha is right.'' she sighed and followed the brunette.

She found her in her bedroom laying on the bed in her back, her eyes closed, her head resting on her hands. Clarke leaned in the doorway, simply staring at her.

''Come here.'' Lexa whispered softly keeping her eyes closed.

Clarke smiled and laid on the bed, her head resting on the brunette's shoulder. ''We'll find them baby. I promise. We can do this together. I'm here.'' she said softly, and felt Lexa's arms closing around her body, hugging her. The last thing she remembered before she felt asleep was Lexa's lips on her temple.

 

Τhe brunette couldn't sleep, her mind wouldn't stop making scenarios, and thinking ways that everything could go wrong. _What if the kids were already dead? What if the Purifiers had something planned and sitting, doing nothing was what they needed? What if Magneto and Nia are working with them? What if she can't keep Clarke safe?_ She shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts. She looked down at the sleeping woman in her arms and smiled.

 _''You are never going to l_ _ο_ _ve anyone the way you loved her. That kind of love, it only happens once in a lifetime, so if you're waiting to feel that way again, I think you're going to be waiting forever.''_ That's what Anya said to her when she told her about Costia. But maybe her sister is wrong. What she felt for Clarke left her petrified. But is there a difference between love and fear? Falling in love  _is_  scary, and must be reckoned with, not rejected, denied, or parsed into tidy lists in which we find relief from uncertainty. Fear, risk, and pain are part of the territory as are joy, wonder, and transcendence. Being scared is part of being alive. The fullest range of emotion offers the fullest life. And as Clarke said, maybe life _should_ be about more than just surviving.

She sighed and removed her arm from under the blonde's weigh carefully not to wake her. She threw a blanket over the sleeping woman and after kissing her on her forehead she walked out of the room quietly. She heard  a TV playing from the kitchen and saw Aden sitting on a stool eating ice cream. She leaned on the doorway watching him with a smirk.

''Can't sleep?'' he asked not moving his eyes from the screen.

''How can you tell?'' she asked curious, still not knowing the boy's powers.

''Cause you're awake'' he stated with a stoic face.

''Alright.'' she nodded. ''How about you?''

He shrugged his shoulders.

She rolled her eyes at the boy's attitude and opened the fridge's door. ''You got any beer?'' she asked

''This is a school.''

''So that's a no?''

''Yeah, that's a no.''

''Is there anything else than chocolate milk?''

''There should be some soda in this small cupboard'' he said pointing with his finger above her head.

She found the glass bottle and pulled the lid off with her fingers. She stared at the warm liquid and sighed bringing it to her lips. Aden waved at her quietly asking for her drink. She frowned but gave it to him. He blew softly in the bottle, that seemed to freeze and gave it back to her.

''Thanks'' she said raising her eyebrows.

''No problem''

''How long have you been here.''

''Couple of years.''

''And your parents just sent you off to mutant school?''

''Actually my parents think this is a prep school.'' he said with a sigh.

''I see'' Lexa nodded. ''I suppose a lot of prep schools have their own dorms, campuses-''

''Jets..'' he cut her off.

She shook her head amused, and sipped her cold soda, when she heard movement from the living room downstairs. It seemed like multiple people moving quietly. She got up, her ears perking up to the sound.

''What is it?'' Aden asked eyeing her confused.

She shushed  him, and listened carefully. She caught the distant sound of an helicopter moving closer to the mansion and got out of the room and in the hallway looking left and right. An armed man moved behind her aiming a gun at Aden. She grabbed him from his back slamming her on the counter.

''You picked the wrong house bud.'' she growled in his ear.

She was about to stab him in his chest when he raised his gun to shoot her but a load scream stopped her movement, sending everyone on the ground in pain. Her ears were on fire. ' _Charlotte....'_ she thought, remembering the little girl with the powerful vocal chords.  She saw Aden grabbing his head in pain and the man struggling to raise his gun to shoot at the boy. After few seconds that seemed like hours the screaming stopped and she saw the man grabbing a knife from his boot and swinging, aiming for her head. She stopped his hand before it reached its destination and unsheathed her claws pushing him back and  stabbing him at his chest, killing him. She panted hard and turned her head looking at Aden, who was crouched behind the counter.

''Right..'' she said and run out of the room, towards her bedroom. Her mind focused on one thing. _Clarke_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologising for any mistakes. I didn't have much time to edit this. (Hope my english is decent. )  
> Love your comments!  
> Until next time  
> <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the long wait, but life happened.  
> I'm in law school and I had some really hard exams at the end of June and then I went on vacation with friends and I couldn't write.  
> Aaaanyways, enjoy!

_''Sir the cameras picked up some movement in the tunnels. Seems like an intruder. We can't identify their identity. Should I go check it out? It's probably another homeless person.''_

_''No Emerson, you stay close to the subject. Send Roan. Oh and tell him to bring whoever it is to me, unharmed.'' Cage Wallace said, his eyes never leaving the screen in front of him, where subject x-23 was having its last test. He heard Emerson leaving the room and smiled watching his father finishing the procedure successfully. He was able to replace the claws made out of dense bone from the subject's forearms and feet and replace them with adamantium._

_He walked out of the room and entered the lab sitting next to his father who was now watching his men carry and restrain the subject on a table._

_''I think her friend came back.'' he said with a smirk._

_''She did? Such a shame.'' Dante answered looking genuinely sorry._

_''Yes, I sent Roan to bring her here. So what now? The test was successful, what's our next plan?''_

_''We wait for her to wake up.'' he said pointing at the unconscious woman on the table. ''We will keep her out of the mind control for a while. Maybe we can be able to talk to her and get a better look of the way her kind functions'' Dante replied._

_''She never listens, she is a monster.''_

_''I think they are fascinating. And we never really gave her the time to talk.''_

###  _She woke up feeling disoriented. For some reason her whole body felt heavier, and it wasn't because of the binds around her wrists, ankles and torso. She shook her head trying to clear her blurry vision and got a better look of the room around her. Machines were stationed on her right. Wires were coming out of her naked body and the side of her head, making them beep rhythmically. A huge mirror was in front of her covering the whole wall. She could see herself bound on a metal surface that was positioned standing. She clenched her fists shaking her arms, trying to set them free but the restrains wouldn't budge. She growled when her mind run back to her last memory. The humans that were after her, managed to find her and capture her. At least Costia was safe. She was able to hide and they weren't able to find her. She didn't think that they would pay much attention on a simple human. She was useless to them. She sighed thankful and closed her eyes dropping her head on her shoulder. There wasn't any reason to keep fighting. She was exhausted. The physical and emotional pain she was feeling, but was unable to fight left her weak. And why would she fight? She lost everything. At least she was safe._

_She heard the door of the room she was in, opening but she didn't even bother to open her tired eyes. She just wanted to sleep._

_''Your name is Lexa, right?'' A man's voice said._

_She didn't respond in any way._

_''I'm sure you will answer me once you see something I have.'' he said and he left the room._

_She shook her head and sighed._ What could you possibly have? s _he thought to herself._

 _She heard the door reopening and she stayed still again. She could hear three pair of feet moving inside, but then she smelled it, or rather_ her. _Her eyes flew open and she snarled noticing the men carrying a bound Costia behind them. She whined loudly noticing the blood on the side of her head._

_''Lex..'' she whispered weakly her eyes filling with tears, seeing her powerful girlfriend, pinned on a wall unable to move._

_''Cos, no..no please. Let her go. Please.'' she cried pleading the man in front of her, that just smiled watching her torment._

_''See Lexa, that's the thing. We did let her go._ She _just came back, trying to get you out. How stupid is she right?'' he laughed grabbing Costia's arm roughly and pulling her close to him._

_Lexa growled and kept fighting against her binds. She could feel the skin around her wrist and ankles opening but she didn't care. ''I will kill you, do you hear me? Touch her again and I'll rip your head off. I'll kill you and I'm gonna like it!!'' she screamed._

_His smile grew, hearing her words. He pushed Costia's hair out of the way exposing her neck._

_''You are in no condition to make threats Lexa. And now, you just gave me a great idea.'' he said._

_Lexa's eyes widened in horror noticing the man's nails growing in size much like her own claws._

_''I love you Lex-'' Costia didn't have the time to finish her sentence. The man cut her head off, drawing his nails across the side of her neck. It fell and rolled to Lexa's feet, that was left staring at it, breathless._

_She opened her mouth to scream but no sound came out. She unsheathed all of her claws fighting against the binds, until she felt her left arm coming free._

_''Put her in mind contol, Roan get out! '' she heard a woman's voice screaming, but she didn't really register it. She was about to cut her feet free but then a loud voice in her mind commanded her to stop. She tried to fight it but it was useless. The last think she remembered before she fainted was the look on the face of the woman she loved. Her beautiful, hazel eyes were still open and were staring back at her with pain and affection at the same time._

_\--------------------------------------------------------------_

She turned in the long hallway leading to the staircase and the upper floor when she saw at least half a dozen armed men searching the living room and the offices. She pushed Aden back in the room. ''Wait here.'' she snarled. She screamed, running towards them to get their attention and they turned startled, shooting at her. She felt bullets, hitting her chest and stomach. She  stopped and looked at her blooded clothes smirking when she felt the little metal balls leaving her body and dropping to the floor.

''You think bullets can bring me down? Come on...'' she scoffed with a raised eyebrow and twisted her jaw, relishing her claws, jumping on the first man and stabbing him in his head. She saw Lincoln with the corner of her eye and a bunch of kids behind him, running down the stairs. The second man aimed the gun to them, but she cut of his hand.

Lincoln threw a punch at a man's head sending him stumbling on one of his friends and Lexa kicked them both leaving them unconscious. She was about to finish the last two but Raven shot them in the neck with one of their stun guns.

''Are you guys ok?'' the Latina asked worried.

''Have you seen Clarke? Where is she?'' Lexa asked ignoring the woman's question.

''No, I can't find Anya either. We have to get the kids out!''

Lexa ignored the woman's words and climbed the stairs leading to the upper bedrooms. Three more men were standing right outside of Clarke's room. She let a loud growl and they pointed their guns at her terrified. 

"You wanna shoot me?! Shoot me!" She screamed, releasing her claws.  

"Don't shoot her. Not yet." A man commanded. Lexa stayed rooted to her place hearing the somehow familiar voice. "X-23?" the man asked moving past the other men and facing the brunette. "Well I must admit this is certainly the last place I'd expect to find you, how long has it been? Fifteen years? You haven't changed one bit. Me on the other hand...Nature..."he said pointing at his face. "I didn't realize Thelonious was taking in animals, even animals as unique as you." He added with a smirk.

"Who are you?" Lexa questioned weakly.

"Don't you remember?" 

"I-I" she whispered retreating her claws.

"Looks like part of the cleaning process was actually successful." The man said cutting her off.

Lexa shook her head and made a move to walk towards him but she stopped, widening her eyes when she noticed one of the men carrying an unconscious Clarke on his back.

"Put her down now!" she snarled. 

The man's smirk grew wider at her scream. "I'm afraid I can't do that. I must admit Lexa, if I knew you would be here I would plan everything differently. Oh well, this doesn't really change the result does it?! Make a move and your little friend is going to die. Let us walk and... who knows? Maybe you can have a chance to get her back. But honestly I doubt it. You see Lexa, you are weak. I will always be one step ahead of you. As I was when we first captured you, as I was when we turned you into a monster... As I was when I gave the order to kill, what was her name? Costia?"

Lexa's heart was threatening to jump out of her chest. She was panting and felt on her knees suddenly feeling weak. 

"To answer your question, my name is Cage Wallace. I'm your creator, and probably the reason of your suffering. And it feels so good beating you like a dog. You are an animal Lexa. This is what you deserve." 

Tears were streaming down her eyes and images of Costia dying were flashing in her head. She put her hands desperately on her ears in a weak attempt to block out his words. 

"Let's move out"

That was the phrase she needed to snap out of her dark thoughts."No." She screamed and was about to jump but a thick ice wall blocked her way. "No" she repeated punching it with her fists, but causing no harm.

"Lexa!"

She turned around and watched Anya and Aden. The young man had his palm on the wall fusing the wall with more ice. Her sister started walking slowly towards her, her hands raised in a sign of surrender. "Lexa please babe, you're alright. Just relax." She said her voice steady and calm.

"Clarke-they- WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Lexa screamed walking, with her claws out, to Aden who took several steps back. 

"Lexa everything is going to be fine. We'll get her back. You don't want to hurt us. Please you are going into 'trigger mode' just breathe." Anya tried to reason.

The brunette ignored the woman and let out a threatening growl, coming closer to her, in her mind the face of the man that caused her so much pain. She raised her hand and was ready to stab Anya but an invisible force hit her sending her flying and hitting the other side of the wall.

"I really didn't want to do that, but you left me no choice Lex." Raven said from Anya's side. 

The brunette shook her head trying to clear her mind from the brutal hit and the temporary dizziness. She placed her broken ankle in place feeling it healing in seconds. 

She got on her feet and made another attempt to attack, but it had the same result. The powerful Latina pinned her to the wall with a flick of her wrist. 

" _We are not your enemy Lexa. Ease your mind and open your eyes. Do you really want to hurt your friends and family?"_ A loud voice spoke in her mind. She recognized the professor's presence in her head, helping her to clear her twisted thoughts.  _"Clarke needs you. Come back for her."_

The mention of the woman's name seemed to do the trick. 

"Clarke" she breathed coming back to her senses. She gaped at her sister, feeling her eyes water again. "Clarke no-" she sobbed and fell on her knees when Raven released her. Her legs unable to hold her weight.

"She is going to be fine Lexa. We'll get her back." She heard Anya saying but it seemed like everything was muffled. Her sister's voice sounding far away, when she was standing just a few meters away. 

 _She is gone. He is right I don't deserve love. Everything I touch breaks or dies or leaves me. She is gone. I lost her forever. I'm useless_.

Anya must have sensed the woman's distress and run to her side, putting her hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her. She knew that in times like this one, it was a really bad idea to touch Lexa. But her sister needed her. She couldn't just stay away. 

"Lexa, look at me. Breathe with me. Here. Listen to my voice." She said keeping her voice steady and placing her hands on each side of lexa's face caressing her wet with tears cheeks. "Whatever he said is wrong. We will get Clarke back. Just please breathe." She pleaded. 

"I lost her An. it's my fault. I wasn't there. I left her side for a second and she's gone. I couldn't save her. They are going to kill her like they killed costia. I-" she sobbed. 

"Hey, hey! Nothing is your fault. You couldn't have known. And Clarke is strong she won't die ok? She is going to be fine. And I need you to snap out of it because she is going to need your help. You hear me? We will get her back! I promise!" Anya stated determined pressing her fingers harder against Lexa's face in an attempt to ground her. She put her forehead against the brunette's and kept stoking her cheeks until she felt strong arms hugging her. Lexa's body crushed her in a desperate hug but she didn't dare to move. She had never seen her sister like this. When she and her father found her in the forest lost, she was acting more like an animal than a person. They taught her everything, like they were teaching a child. Countless times she had to lock her up in a room because Lexa was losing her temper and acting like a savage. But she had moved past that dark time. Now though, she had never seen her sister so broken. Even when she was waking up every night screaming her lover's name she was always able to suppress it and move past that phase on her own. She wasn't scared of her. She knew Lexa would never hurt her intentionally. Whatever that man told her caused her to act based on her animal-like instincts. 

"I love her An" Lexa said moving back from her sister's arms and lowering her gaze. "I didn't even tell her..."

"I know you do baby. And you'll tell her. Soon."

Lexa raised her eyes and saw the firm look on her sister's face. She took a deep breath and got on her feet. She looked at the still alarmed Raven and sighed taking a few slow steps towards the slightly shorter brunette. ''I'm sorry Rae.'' 

The Latina surprised her when she threw her arms around her shoulders, pulling her closer into a bare hug. ''I'm sorry too.''

''Is everyone else alright?'' Lexa asked after a moment.

''They took Monty and Luna as well.'' Anya answered. ''I understand why they would be interested in Luna, but why Monty? He is just human.''  

Lexa run her fingers through her hair frustrated. ''I don't care why. We are certain that Wallace is the one responsible let's go and get them back.''

''We will miss Woods, but an irrational plan will result in our defeat.'' Thelonious Jaha said moving on his wheelchair. 

''Irrational is to sit and wait. We did that and look where it got us. But you don't care do you? You just sit there giving useless advices doing nothing!'' Lexa growled losing her temper.   

''I do care Lexa. I get your frustration and I know it's hard for me to understand how you must be feeling but-''

''It's impossible to understand! I've lost everything once, I'm not going to lose Clarke. You can sit here and make your plan. I'm going to Mount Weather and you can't stop me.'' she yelled storming out of the hallway and into her bedroom to get ready.

''Lexa..''Anya tried.

''No An! You-I can't wait. ok?! I'm going!'' Lexa said putting on her pants in a hurry and looking for her motorcycle's keys frantic.

'' _We_ are. Together.'' her sister stated.

Lexa turned around to face her. Her eyes watering, noticing Anya's settled look. ''Thank you.'' she whispered solemnly.

''Let's go get your girl little sis.''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how I feel about this chapter. I don't know...I hope it's ok...   
> I apologise for any mistakes.  
> Until next time.  
> <3


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

She woke up disoriented. Her head was throbbing and felt heavy. Her skin was burning. She opened her eyes slowly and the bright yellow light burned her irises. She went to cover them with her hands but hard chains stopped her movements. Her legs were restrained as well. She panicked and tried to scream, but her voice got stuck on her throat. 

She was lying naked on a rough, flat surface. Mirrors were covering every wall in the small white room. Tubes  were connected with her radial veins in each of her arms. A black liquid was flowing through them, probably being the cause of her skin feeling on fire. She tried to move her arms one more time but she felt powerless. 

She closed her eyes trying to calm her breathing. 

 _Think Griffin_...  _what is the last thing you remember?_

_Lexa..._

_Her arms wrapped around me protectively. Her soft lips kissing my temple and her sweet voice whispering reassuring words in my ear._

 

Her eyes flew open. She gripped the chains around the surgery table that she was being restrained and pulled with all the strength she could master. She groaned in frustration when she couldn't break free. When she was about to try again she heard the door opening. A petite girl wearing janitor scrubs entered, paying no attention to the naked woman on the table.

 

"Hey!" Clarke snarled but got no answer. "Where am I? Why are you keeping me here? What are you doing to me? Untie me!" 

 

The girl turned her head and stared at her with a pitiful look. Clarke was about to yell more questions but the girl left some clean towels on a counter and walked out. 

 

Clarke huffed and dropped her head with a thud back down on the table. A machine on her left hand suddenly made a beeping sound and triggered a green liquid filling the previously empty tube that was connecting directly to her heart. Her eyes widened in terror watching the watery substance reaching her bosom and she wiggled against her bonds helplessly. 

 

The pain was bewildering. Her body rejected it and she was sucked again and again into a blackness that cut out whole seconds or maybe even minutes of the agony, making it that much harder to keep up with reality. 

 

She tried to separate the two realities, that she felt herself being. One fake and one true. The first was black and felt so good to be in. It didn't hurt so much. It was like floating in space. Her body weightless and free.

  _Is this what death feels like?_

 

The other one was burning red, and it felt like she was being sawed alive, hit by a truck and submerged in acid all at the same time. This red side felt real. It was knowing that there was something so much more important in life than all this torture. 

Reality had come on so fast.

One minute she was enveloped with the people she loved and the next she was laying tied up on a cold room, alone. One moment she was next to the woman she came to care about and the next she was taken away from her. 

 

She didn't know how much time had passed.

One minute?

One hour?

One day?

The pain wouldn't stop. The blackness felt so magnetic. It would be so easy to follow it. To give up. To let herself be finally free. To escape this torment. To float in space. 

 

She wanted to give in to it. 

But forest green eyes suddenly came into her mind. Woke her up from her painful slumber, making her grit her teeth and open her eyes. 

"No!" She growled. Suddenly she remembered why she had to keep fighting, keep breathing and step away from the black because red is not only pain. It also means passion, life and love. Red is what kept her living. 

 

She gripped the chains one more time pulling hard, until she heard them coming free. She chuckled surprised and sat up pulling the wires away from her body with a sigh. She freed her ankles and got off the table advancing to the locked door. There was a little circular window high up and she got on her toes to reach it. A room identical to her own was on the opposite side. She recognized the same girl from earlier cleaning a blood stain from the floor only this time she was wearing earplugs, dancing, with her back turned. She got back on her feet and punched the window breaking it. Small pieces of glass punctured her knuckles and she hissed grabbing her hand. She was about to ignore her injury and reach for the other side of the lock when the pain all of a sudden stopped. Frowning she stared at her previously hurt hand and she paused her breathing in sock. 

"What the hell?" She murmured her gaze fixed on her now healed hand. 

 

She didn't have time to question the issue further because heavy footsteps sounded on the other end of the long hallway. "Shit." She cursed under her breath and went to unlock the door from the outside. She reached the handle and smirked when she heard the satisfying click, signalling the door opening. She got out slowly and threw herself at the girl grabbing her from her throat and using her as a shield to the man that was now running towards her with his gun raised. 

 

"Stop! Or she dies!" She yelled at him, tightening her grip. She heard the girl struggling to breathe.

 

The man before her halted and looked at her smirking. "You think I care if she dies?! Go on. Kill her." 

 

Clarke gulped and took several steps back. "What is this place? What did you do to me." 

 

The man opened his mouth to answer but a staticky voice from his radio beat him to it. "Romeo are you there?"

 

"This is Romeo." The man in front of her said in his radio.

 

"Bring subject 3 back to the station unharmed, we'll answer her questions there."

 

"Roger that." He put his gun back in his holster and raised his hands in submission. "You heard the man. Come with me and you'll get your answers" 

 

Clarke eyed him suspiciously before releasing the girl's neck. 

 

"Maya could you give some clothes to miss Griffin?" He said motioning to a room on his right. 

 

The girl that was until then grabbing her neck and coughing raised her eyes terrified and walked quickly guiding the blonde inside. Clarke followed her gaze fixed on the man, watching his movements closely. Once inside he closed the door to give them some privacy.

 

The girl, Maya, placed a pair of blue jeans and a white tank top on the hospital bed in the center of the room, along with underwear and a bra. Clarke sighed and started getting dressed. 

 

"I'm sorry." She breathed once she was done. "I wouldn't hurt you. You're human right?" She asked. 

 

The girl nodded staying silent. 

 

"I'm Clarke." The blonde introduced herself with a small smile. 

 

"Maya." 

 

"Do you know how long I've been here Maya?" 

 

"Twenty two hours I-" her answer was interrupted by the door opening. 

 

"You're dressed let's go." The same man in military uniform ordered and threw a glare at Maya. 

 

Clarke followed him, her naked feet feeling hot against the cold tiles. Her mind was racing.  _I've been here for almost a day. Am I alone? Was anyone else taken? And where the hell is here?_

Her eyes were running over the walls, trying to memorize the route and looking for any sight of escape. But there were no windows or exit doors. There were many more armed guards standing outside of every room while they were making their way towards _the station._  

 

The man in front of her finally stopped facing an iron door. He placed his thumb on a computer screen and the indication above it turned green. The door opened automatically on its own and he side stepped motioning with his palm for her to move inside. She did so obediently. The room was large but bare of any furniture apart from a metal table and a pair of chairs facing each other. 

 

"Sit." The man ordered her and closed the door leaving her alone. 

 

She rolled her eyes and scoffed. She ignored his words and turned around looking at every corner of the room. There was a small camera above her facing the table and entrance. A loud peep and the door reopening made her turn around. 

 

She was expecting the guard from before to enter but a shorter man with slick dark hair walked in and greeted her with a disgusting smirk.

 

"Miss Griffin, it's great to finally meet you." He said offering  his hand for her to shake.  

 

"I wish I could say the same." She said ignoring his gesture. "Who are you?" She asked through gritted teeth.

 

"My name is Cage Wallace and I'm the leader of an organization named '' _Purifiers_ ". I'm sure professor Jaha has mentioned me or my father." He said unfazed by her threatening look.

 

"You kidnapped me! From my own home like you did years ago! She yelled taking  few steps closer to him.

 

"I did you a favor Clarke. You can probably already tell the difference in your body and abilities can't you? We made you even stronger and gave you knew abilities." 

 

"You gave me shit! I didn't ask for any of this! I never did! You turned me and my friends into lab rats!" She said pushing the table out of her way causing it to hit on the wall with a loud thud and walking menacingly towards him. She was about to launch at his smug face when he raised a remote controller with his thumb hovering over a red button. 

 

"You don't want to do this miss Griffin." He warned. 

 

"Oh you can't even imagine what I want to do." She was about to take another step forward when he saw cage's smirk turning into a wide grin and his thumb pressing the button. A loud sound like a horn started burning her ears and she dropped on her knees in pain. She couldn't breathe, the air suddenly stuck on her throat. She couldn't even think properly. A loud foreign voice commanding her to stay on her knees and feel this burning fire in her ears. She closed her eyes and screamed losing her senses after a few seconds.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa paced back and forth in the spacious basketball court inside the mansion. She was wearing a black leather uniform with yellow designs on her shoulders, belt and thighs. "This is really unnecessary." She said pointing at her suit. 

 

"It will provide better mobility and protection. Stop whining." Anya scolded her. 

 

"I don't need protection. You do. You wear it!" Lexa said with a roll of her eyes.

 

"Lexa I swear if you keep complaining, you're not coming with us!" Raven threatened hitting a code in a panel hidden behind the bleachers. The earth suddenly shook causing the wooden parquet to move and reveal a large black jet. "Plus we look so cool!" The Latina added with a smirk.

 

Lexa was left gaping at the huge vehicle unable to utter any words, mouth open, eyes wide and breath hitched. 

 

"Oh right I forgot. You haven't met my baby yet. Lexa meet 'blackbird' my pride and joy!" Raven said pointing at the vehicle. 

 

"Just don't ask any questions Lex cause you don't want to listen to her speech about _'the time when she was able to finally finish her biggest project'._ " Octavia whispered mockingly in her ear passing by her and walking inside the jet wearing a similar outfit. 

 

"Wait you built this!?" Lexa asked dumbstruck. 

 

"Lexa I literally said don't ask." Octavia yelled, her head peaking from the metal on the side of the plane. 

 

"Hell yes I did! I'm awesome." Raven said squaring her shoulders proudly. 

 

"Right... can we go now ladies?" Bellamy asked advancing inside, followed by Lincoln and Echo. 

 

"Wait, who's driving this...thing?" Lexa asked pointing at blackbird. 

 

"Who do you think?" Raven smirked. "What's wrong Lex? Is _'the commander'_ scared?"

 

"I don't get scared." Lexa pointed nonchalantly. "Move it Reyes!" She ordered when she saw the smirk on the other woman's face getting bigger. 

 

Once inside the Latina sat on the pilot seat with Octavia on her side. "Ok, buckle up kids! Let's have some fun!"

 

Lexa closed her eyes and ran the plan one more time on her mind. 

 

_"This is a rescue mission. We are not going to wipe them out." Bellamy said. "There are people inside that mountain that are innocent. Workers that don't know what they're doing."_

 

_"We kill their soldiers." Echo added passionately._

 

_Lexa nodded with fire in her eyes. "So let me summarize. We are split in 4 teams. Lincoln and Octavia is team number 1. You guys will approach the mountain from the mines, since we know that most of the rooms that our people are captured are near that area. Team number 2, which is you Echo and Bellamy will infiltrate from above when O and Linc create the diversion and attract the guards in the mines. Your mission is to free the prisoners. Team number 3, Anya and Raven will set the explosives to the generators behind Mount Weather and turn off the power. As for me... I'll go right through the main door and get Cage's attention and anyone else's that is responsible. They believe that the door can't be opened from the outside so they leave it unguarded, but they are wrong." The detective clenched her fists revealing her claws. Echo smiled noticing the shine in the brunette's eyes._

 

_"What if they're not where we expect them to be? Anything could go wrong." Lincoln questioned raising his eyebrows._

 

_"We go on according to our plan. That's why we have these earpieces" Raven said pointing at the small device in her palm. "If anything goes wrong we talk through it."_

 

_Everyone nodded and Lexa continued. "Once the leaders notice me they'll throw everything they have at me. But that's what we want. We want them looking at me. Because while I fight at the front door Lincoln and Octavia will be escorting the prisoners out the back, right through the tunnels. Once all our people are free, they'll sound the retreat. We'll be back home before Mountain Weather even knows they're missing. That's it, that's the plan."_

 

_She started pacing around the table in Raven's office looking at everyone's determined face. "The mountain has cast a shadow over us for too long. They've hunted us, controlled us, turned us into monsters. That ends today! The mountain will fall. As Bellamy said we spare the innocent. As for the guilty...Blood must have blood."_

 

Raven's voice brought her back to the present. "We're here" she announced.

 

"Let's do this" Lexa said looking at everyone. "Let's save our friends and end this." 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love your feedback. thank you for the nice comments. You are all great.  
> I hope you are ready for the action in the next chapter.  
> Apologising for any mistakes.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I knooooow it's been too long! And I'm sorry, my life is just crazy.  
> Anyway, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! let me know in the comments what you think.

"Is it done?" Titus asked staring at the sleeping woman on the table.

"Yes. The presigure was successful. She should wake up any moment now." Cage smiled.

"And she'll do as we say? Not remembering anything else." The taller man questioned doubtful.

"Exactly." Cage nodded as soon as the heart rate monitor started picking up. They both watched the woman opening her eyes that had turned black signalling that the subject was indeed under their control. She stayed laying on the surgical table, her eyes staring at the selling unmoving. Cage motioned with his palm for Titus to approach the woman.

"Just remember the name I asked you to call her and she'll do as you ask."

Titus nodded and moved closer. "Wanheda sit up." He ordered sharply. He watched amazed as the woman did as she was told without questioning his words. He turned his back on her and smirked at Cage. "This will be interesting"

"Sir I'm sorry for interrupting but x-23 is right outside of the main door trying to get in." Carl Emerson's voice warned from Cage's radio.

"Of course she is." He murmured annoyed. "Send Roan to get rid of her, he'll enjoy it." He snarled back.

"Yes sir."

"Lexa doesn't give up easily." Titus laughed.

"I see why Thelonious took her in. She's special."

"That she is. She is also someone that could cause a lot of trouble."

"Not with me and Nia around my friend."

"Let's hope you're right."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lexa was punching the iron door with her claws for a minute now. She could tell that the metal was about to break and she sighed in relief that her adamantium was able to cut through it. Suddenly she felt the hair in the back of her neck raising. In one swift move she jumped on the right avoiding the knife that was launched towards her. It hit the place where her head was a second ago. She heard a throaty deep laugh and a growl.

"I almost had you."

"You!" She growled when she saw the man who killed Costia standing a few feet away from her.

"Do you remember me Lexa? My name is Roan. In case you forgot.."

"I know who you are. I remember what you did and I'll enjoy doing the same to you."

"Tell me Lexa do you even know how to kill me?"

"I'll start by cutting your head off. See if that works." With that she jumped in the air her claws drawn and with a cry she aimed for his neck. He grabbed her from her wrists stopping her momentum and throwing her away with a twist of his torso. She hit a bolder breaking it, when her back made contact with the hard surface. Her vision blurred from the brutal hit and she shook her head to clear her mind. His dry laugh brought her back and she got on her feet with a kick up and straightened her shoulders. This wasn't going to be easy. From what she could remember Roan's powers were similar to hers. His nails made from the same metal like her claws and he had the same healing abilities. He was stronger than her physically but that didn't mean he was smarter. She started taking side steps circling him, trying to think of her next move, waiting to see a weak spot on his movement. She smirked when she saw him mimicking her steps on the opposite side. She noticed that he has favouring his left foot so she stored that piece of information for later. She draw her claws out and deflect his hit before it reached her head. Their deadly weapons clashed in a loud thud inches away from her face.

"You're done." He snarled and pushed harder.

She kicked him on his calf, and he hissed in pain when his skin ripped open under her foot claw. She followed her kick with a stab on his right shoulder that sent him on the ground on his stomach. She kicked him again on his ribs without her claw this time. She would make this as slow and painful as possible. He turned on his back coughing blood.

"Do you even have a mind of your own? Or are they controlling you? Tell me Roan do you enjoy being their puppet? Do you enjoy doing their dirty work?"

He laughed, spitting more blood and got on his feet with difficulty. "One thing I'm sure of...I definitely enjoyed killing that little bitch of yours. Costia Right? Oh, I would take my time doing it if I could. I would enjoy her screams-"

Lexa didn't let him continue. She swung her leg in a reverse kick. Her feet made contact with his jaw and she heard a crack noise. He stumbled back, crying in pain and grabbing his now broken jaw. "You won't ever speak her name. You won't even think of it." She pushed him hard with a step kick and he fell on his back again. She straddled his torso and started punching him in his head and chest. Some of his cuts and bruises healed fast and she was quicker to remake them. She could feel her blood pressure rising and her heart tightening in her chest. Her hands started tingling and her vision started darkening. She jumped off of him and started panting. The signs of "trigger mode" were clear. She had to control it or else she wouldn't be able to stop. She panted dropping her hands on her knees. Roan was unconscious, she could hear him breathing with trouble. Lexa clenched and twisted her jaw and took a few steps closer to him.

"This is our difference Roan. I know when to stop...Seems like it's your lucky day. You'll live to see the consequences of your actions. Justice will be done." She grabbed him and threw him over her shoulder moving back to the area where Raven left 'the blackbird'. She shot him with a powerful sedative just to be sure that he would stay unconscious and locked him in.

"How are we doing on the power?" She asked Raven and Anya pressing her earpiece to turn on the communication.

"We'll have it down in a few minutes." Anya answered. "We're reaching the area in a bit"

"Great. O? Linc? Are you in position?"

"Positive. We are waiting for your signal to strike."

"Bellamy, Echo you wait until you have the green light from Raven to move in and free the hostages."

"You got it commander" Echo said.

"Ok.. wish me luck..."

"Wait Lexa? What are you doing?" Anya questioned sounding worried.

"I'm moving in. Door is open. They are not sending anyone else outside. I'm going to find Cage."

"Lexa this wasn't on the plan!"

"I made the plan, and now I change it. I'll be fine. You guys stick to your missions."

She said and turned off her communicator before her sister was able to talk her out of it.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shit, she never fucking listens!" Anya hissed through gritted teeth.

"She's your sister, you have that in common." Raven said moving stealthy with her back against the cold wall just a few corridors away from the power room.

"If something happens to her, I'll kick her ass."

Raven turned to face her with one eyebrow raised.

"Shut up..." Anya murmured. They kept going cautiously for five more minutes trying to avoid the guards that were on their way.

"This is it." Raven whispered and pointed with her head at a yellow door on the other side of the long corridor. They were about to move in when they heard footsteps reaching their spot. Anya pushed Raven behind her back and crouched ready to attack whoever was approaching. Her eyes widened when she saw her sister standing on her way.

"Lexa?! What are you doing here?" She whispered yelled.

The brunette turned around surprised and stared at her with a grin on her face. "I'm looking for you." She stated moving closer.

Anya took a few steps back raising her right hand, palm open facing Lexa. "Stop moving!" She threatened.

"Anya what are you doing?" Raven asked in her ear.

Something about the brunette's movement and her expression was not right. She was smiling like a child in the park, when Lexa couldn't even breathe properly when they left the mansion because of her worry for Clarke.

"You are not Lexa." She accused, her voice stern. The woman in front of her smirked devilishly and took more steps closer. Anya closed her eyes and focused, her energy hitting the imposter square in the chest.

"Go Raven! Turn off the power. I'll hold her off!" She said pushing gently the Latina towards the room.

"Just be careful ok?" Raven said, giving the taller blonde a peck on her cheek.

Anya smiled at the gesture and watched the girl leaving before turning and facing the woman that was now getting on her feet laughing.

"Who are you?" She watched nervously as the woman took a deep breath eyeing her from head to toe.

"Name's Ontari, but you can call me Mystique"

Anya's eyes widened and her jaw dropped as the woman's skin started forming right in front of her. It started from her toes and reached her head. Her appearance shifted and when at first Anya could see Lexa standing across from her, now there was a different woman with strange appearance. Her body was naked of clothes, but her skin look inhuman, being dark blue and covered in scars and scales. Her hair was bright red and her eyes yellow. She stared walking towards Anya taking menacing strides.

''Wanna dance beautiful?" Mystique smirked. She jumped in the air throwing a kick in Anya's direction.

The blonde barely evaded the hit, stepping to the side. The redhead laughed at Anya's surprised expression, landing on her feet in a graceful move and staying crouched. "Oh come on, let's play..." she taunted while standing.

Anya let out a breath when the woman jumped in the air kicking again in her direction only this time she wasn't so lucky and got hit on her right shoulder. She stumbled left and hit the wall hard.

"You are no fun." Ontari laughed giving her time to stand straight.

It was like fighting her sister. Mystique was moving like she was dancing, her body jumping in the air effortlessly, like gravity couldn't touch her. But Anya was used to fighting Lexa for years. She have learned her weaknesses and Ontari didn't have deadly claws sticking out her limbs. She open her palm so that it was facing her opponent and focused her energy hitting her square on the chest. She followed her attack, running towards her and pushing her against the opposite wall with all her strength. She punched her in her cheek twice before Ontari managed to kick her back.

"Now we're talking" the redhead smirked licking the blood from the side of her mouth.

"I'm done talking." Anya replied coldly and closed her eyes. She dropped her hands and clenched her fists. She heard the woman laughing and taking slow steps closer to her. She opened them right on time to see her doing a cartwheel in the air, her hands not touching the ground. Her right leg stretched and reached her head fast. Anya crouched, dodging the hit and unleashed her energy with a loud cry. It was twice more powerful than her last hit. It sent Mystique flying and hitting the wall with her head, dropping unconscious.

"How is that for fun Bitch?" She said with a smirk and run to the room that Raven was. She found the Latina in front of a large computer console typing on a keyboard frantically.

"How are we doing?" She asked.

"Almost there." Raven replied but stopped and looked at Anya with worry when she noticed her slipped lip for one of Ontari's hits.

"Are you ok?" She asked, her voice soft and low, tracing with her fingertips the wound. Anya nodded leaning on the woman's touch and closed her eyes talking slow and calculated breathes.

"Come on we don't have much time." She whispered. Raven nodded and focused her attention back on the screen, frowning her eyebrows concentrated. "I got it! It's down!" She exclaimed, grinning proudly.

"Great! Team 1 and 2 do you read?" Anya spoke on her earpiece.

"Loud and clear." Echo replied.

"We're here An." Lincoln spoke

. "Proceed! Power is down! Lincoln and Octavia start the diversion."

"We are moving in."

"Good. Bell, Echo, free the hostages."

"We'll meet at the tunnels. Good luck!" Echo replied sternly.

"You too, over."

Anya said and turned her gaze to Raven. "Let's get out of here."

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was walking for 4 minutes and 32 seconds. According to the blueprints she was reaching the laboratory. She passed many soldiers on her way over but none of them was able to stop her. She didn't know where the offices were or the place where Cage was spending most of his time, but she thought that the lab was a good way to start looking. She heard footsteps while turning right on an empty corridor and froze when she caught a familiar scent. She would recognize it anywhere. Sweet like honey and peaches, but something felt off.

She tilted her head in thought, not bothering to hide from the people moving closer to her position. She couldn't back away now. Cage Wallace was standing a few meters away from her, sporting his annoying smirk with a man beside him that looked awfully familiar to Lexa. He was taller than Cage and he was wearing a ridiculous looking helmet. They weren't thought the reason that caused her breath to get stuck on her throat. Or her heart to reach her ribs and threaten to jump off her chest. Clarke was standing right behind them starring at her blankly.

"Well, look who it is! You are looking well Lexa." Cage exclaimed, greeting her like an old friend. His voice though seemed muffled and distant to her ears.

"Clarke..."she breathed softly, her voice low. She took a step closer to them extending her arm, her palm upwards as an invitation to the woman to come closer.

"I'm afraid she can't quite hear you." Lexa turned her gaze on Cage who had a fake, sorry look in his eyes.

"What did you do?" She accused yelling.

"I just turned her into something better. She only listens to me now. And you know what the most tragic thing is? I can make her believe that all the pain and suffering she's been through is because of you." He said raising his hand and showing her a small remote with a single button on it. "Wanna see?" He asked and pressed it.

Suddenly a loud alarm sounded that caused her to cringe but her eyes widened when she saw Clarke dropping to her knees in pain, holding her head and panting.

"What are you doing? Stop it!" She commanded and moved closer.

As suddenly as it started the noise halted and she saw the blonde woman getting on her feet and looking at her with hatred.

"That's the one causing you pain, Wanheda. Finish her." Cage ordered and he and the other man moved out of her way.

Lexa was left staring at Clarke terrified. She watched as the woman took slow and threatening steps closer to her. _This isn't happening_ .She thought and raised her hands in defence.

"Clarke it's me, Lexa." She reasoned."I know you remember me. I know you are in there. Whatever they did, we can fix it. Please look at me." Her speech was cut off with a hard punch on her jaw. She fell on her back and granted in pain. Clarke was standing almost on top of her, breathing heavily with her fists clenched and ready to continue her assault.

"This isn't you Clarke. You don't want to hurt me. Please." It was pointless. The blonde grabbed her from her vest and pinned her against a wall, that almost collapsed from the force of the hit. She fell on the floor and barely managed to dodge a kick on her ribs, rolling to the side.

"Do you remember what you told me? When I was scared because I was falling for you?" She said, coughing blood and dodging more hits.

"You said that feelings is strength! You showed me that feelings separate us from being monsters. You showed me that I could love and care again and not be afraid that I was being _'weak_." She smiled when she noticed Clarke had stopped fighting her and closed her eyes, massaging her temples.

"Clarke...I know that you feel the same way. I've seen it in your beautiful eyes, please..." she whispered, putting her hand on the woman's shoulder and squeezing slightly.

They locked their eyes. Lexa closing the remaining distance and hugging Clarke tightly. She felt the woman stiffening at first and a couple of weak punches made contact with her sides. She ignored the pain and kept hugging her, kissing her temples like she used to do every time they were saying goodnight at the mansion. It was something that she always did. Maybe this way Clarke would remember. Or maybe she could feel her heart beating in her chest and realize that it was beating for her.

The blonde stopped resisting and melted in her arms letting out quite sobs. "Lex.."

"Shh, I'm here baby. I got you. You're safe." She kept whispering reassuring words in her hair stroking her back lovingly.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Clarke breathed touching her face and staring intently in her eyes.

"I'll never leave you again Clarke. I'm here." She smiled kissing her forehead.

"Seems like you failed Mr. Wallace." Lexa heard the strange man saying.

"How? This isn't possible. No one was able to fight Nia's mind control, along with the meds before- Her...her metabolism must be burning the injections faster... I couldn't have known-" Cage mumbled taking a few steps back increasing the distance between him and the man.

"You are worse than your father. I'll take it from here." The taller man said advancing forward.

Lexa had her arms still wrapped around Clarke protectively. She didn't want to let go. Clarke was pressed against her body, her face buried in her neck and crying silently, not quite believing that Lexa was standing there, in front of her. The brunette wasn't really paying attention to the men's interaction, but when she saw the taller one moving closer to her and the woman in her arms, she snarled and shielded Clarke, stepping forward.

''Do you know who I am Lexa?'' he asked and stopped noticing her aggressive stance.

''You think I care?'' she replied sarcastically, unsheathing her hand claws. She heard Clarke gasping and felt her hand gripping her forearm.

''Lex, no.''

''Listen, to your friend Lexa. You really don't want to do this.'' the man threatened.

Lexa ignored both of their warnings and run towards the man ready to rip his head off. He raised his hand, palm out, and an invincible force hit her, causing her to straighten her back and stop her movements, pinning her on the ground.

''What-'' her words got stuck on her throat when her arms lifted in her sides, without her will. She felt her claws stretching the skin around her knuckles, causing more blood to spill. She gritted her teeth and grunted in pain, trying desperately to push her body in motion.

''Now, let me introduce myself. My name is Titus Eisenhardt. I believe we've met before, but anyways, that is beside the point. I'm sure my old friend Thelonious has talked to you about me.''

''What do you want?'' Lexa hissed.

''I want nothing from you Lexa, or your friend. That was all Cage, but it seems like he is not capable of anything'' he said pointing at Clarke and shaking his head. ''My business is with your other young friend. I believe her name is Luna...''

With that he clenched his fist and she went flying backwards. Her head made contact with the concrete wall that broke from the force. Her vision darkened and she could barely hear Clarke yelling her name. She blinked a few times trying to adjust her vision. She grabbed her head, wincing in pain. Clarke helped her sit up, supporting her with her hands on her waist.

''Lexa? Look at me.'' The blonde said grabbing her face between her hands and forcing her to look her in the eyes. ''Are you okay?'' she asked worried.

''I'm fine. Where did he go?'' She asked moving her head blindly in search of Titus.

''I don't know, he left, when he hit you.'' Clarke replied.

''I have to get you out of here. You can barely stand.'' the brunette said, noticing the state that Clarke was in. Her eyes had dark circles underneath. Her clothes were ripped, dirty and bloodied in some places. She didn't have any visible injury, but she looked in pain.

''Echo, I found Clarke! How are we doing?'' Lexa spoke on her comm.

''Everyone is out. We found them Lex! All the children that were missing are here! I found Monty as well, the bastards did something to him.''

''Luna? Have you seen her?'' Lexa asked anxious.

''No she is the only one missing.''

 _''Shit_..'' Lexa cursed.

''What's wrong sis?'' she heard Anya's voice.

''I'm bringing Clarke outside.'' she answered not getting into details.

''Come on beautiful, let's go.'' she said and grabbed Clarke carrying her bridal style.

No guards stopped her on their way out, which she was thankful for. She felt Clarke resting her head against her chest and she watched her as she closed her eyes falling asleep. She smiled and sighed grateful, hearing her stable breaths. Once outside she made her way to the jet. The automatic doors opened when she got close and Bellamy stormed outside with Octavia on his tail.

''What happened is she ok?'' Octavia asked worried running towards her unconscious friend.

''She's fine. She just passed out from tiredness. Bell, Luna is still trapped inside. I can't leave without her. Magneto is up to something. Take Clarke and everyone else and go. Cage is still alive, it's not safe.'' She said passing Clarke to Bellamy's waiting hands.

''What? NO! You are not going back there alone!'' Anya yelled, storming outside. ''Your powers are useless against Magneto, Lexa! You are basically made out of metal.''

Before Lexa could object Raven came to Anya's side putting a hand on her shoulder and looking at Lexa with one of her playful smirks. ''She is right Commander. Come on let's go. Together we'll be unstoppable, like Batman and Robin, like Speedy and Green Arrow, like-''

''Ok Raven we got it!'' Lexa laughed, interrupting the latina's ramble.

''I don't like this. You need more help.'' Anya pointed.

''We need to be stealthy and this one is not the best at being quiet. We'll be fine An, don't worry.'' The taller brunette reasoned.

Anya sighed and nodded still not happy about her sister's decision.

''Just keep everyone safe until we get back ok?'' Lexa said and brought her sister close for a hug.

''I will. I won't leave her side.'' Anya promised, seeing through Lexa's words.

Lexa backed away and Raven got closer to the taller blonde suddenly losing her witty look. She put her hand on Anya's cheek and brought her face close for a soft, tender kiss on the lips.

Lexa was left watching the interaction with wide eyes. She cleared her throat after a moment causing the two women to reluctantly move away from each other.

''Right!'' Raven said with a silly grin on her lips. ''Let's go Robin!'' she said turning around and marching forward in the direction of the mountain.

''You have some explaining to do young lady!'' Lexa teased pointing her index finger at her sister and following the Latina. She passed her and slapped the back of her head softly. ''I am not Robin!''

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Apologise for any mistakes.  
> (English is not my first language, plus it's really late...)  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Your comments make me smile  
> Until next time  
> <3


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!  
> I'm not dead.  
> Is anyone still reading?

_How do you fight something more powerful than you? How do you stop something from happening that is beyond your abilities? How do you put something in order when your own life is a mess?_ These kind of questions were running through her mind the whole way back to the main entrance of the compound.

‘’You are thinking way to loud man, it’s almost impossible to ignore.’’ Raven said calmly looking at her sideways. 

‘’ I wasn’t aware that you could hear my thoughts.’’ Lexa deflected slightly worried.

‘’I can, I pretty much have the same powers as Jaha. I just hate using the mind reading/control thing. It’s way too exhausting.  Don’t worry so much Lexa, we got this.’’ The shorter Latina said puffing her chest. She was always radiating confidence, worsening Lexa’s irritation and anxiety.

‘’How can you be so calm? We don’t know what we are going to face in there. Luna could be dead for all that we know and Cla-uuuggggghh’’ Lexa groaned loudly, rubbing her tired eyes. She hasn't slept in three days.  The last time she took a good night’s rest was with Clarke. Recalling the night they spent together made want to cry or punch something or both. And thinking that she might never get to relieve the same emotions with her was heartbreaking.

‘’Hey, look at me.’’ Raven said slapping the brunette’s forearm in an attempt to get her attention. Lexa glared at her, gritting her teeth more annoyed than hurt from the hit. ‘’Luna is not dead and Clarke will be fine. She is safe now. _You_ saved her. And Lexa I really need you to snap out of the whole brooding thing you got going on in there cause I can’t do this on my own.’’  She said poking Lexa’s forehead.

Lexa sighed and swallowed the lump in her throat taking a couple of deep breathes. ‘’You’re right, I’m sorry.’’

‘’Always am.’’

 

They made their way back through the main door. The place was deserted. Most of the guards that were still alive must have fled the area, hearing that the prisoners were freed. It made their job easier. 

"So where do we start?" Raven asked once they reached the main floor of the building. 

"The lab should be empty, I've already checked, Bellamy and Echo cleared the cells..." Lexa pointed, thinking out loud.

"And we don't know where the main offices are..." The Latina added.

"We could split, cover more ground."

"We could, but if you're the one that meets Titus you'll get your ass kicked..." 

Lexa threw another glare at the girl on her side. "Then what do you suggest we do? The longer we stand here waiting, we're wasting time and Luna could be in grave danger." 

"I'm not leaving you alone. I promised Anya and I tend to keep my promises." Raven insisted.

"You're a pain in the ass you know that?" Lexa huffed turning right on a corridor and standing in front of the narrow staircase leading to the roof. She sighed and put her hands on her hips listening carefully.

"I've been told…" Raven's words were cut off by Lexa, when she raised her hand shushing her. 

"I hear something." She whispered and started climbing the stairs swiftly but silently. 

"You and your super hearing thingy..." the Latina mumbled, running to catch up with her. 

Lexa reached the roof fast, almost flying over the steps. She was about to push the roof door open and storm outside when a force lifted her in the air and pinned her softly next to the closed heavy door. " _What the hell are you doing?"_ Raven hissed panting from the sudden running. 

"Put me down Raven!" Lexa commanded her voice low and threatening. She turned her head to the side. She could hear Magneto and a woman talking and the rhythmic beeping of a heart monitor. She counted six different sets of feet stomping the ground.  _Guards, probably,_ she thought and turned her attention back to the Latina. 

"Are you out of your mind?" Raven glared at her. "We can't just storm out there! Even I can hear the guards."

"I think Luna is out there Rae. Let me go." She said and wiggled her arms, trying to break free of the invincible bonds. She huffed and gritted her teeth powerless. 

"We need a plan Lexa. We are outnumbered. They are going to kill us. If Magneto is out there you are useless. I can't beat them alone." The shorter brunette explained.

"He is. I can hear him talking." Lexa sighed defeated.

"We need to be stealthy then." 

"Subtlety is not really my style."

"And you got mad because I called _myself_ ' _Batman_ '....." Raven murmured shaking her head and waving her hand, releasing Lexa and gaining another growl from the taller brunette. "Okay, listen how it's going to be... You can create a diversion and get the attention of the guards and I'll go for Titus and Luna." 

"Hell no! I've seen his powers, you can't defeat him alone!" Lexa shook her head.

"You haven't seen mine." The Latina smirked.

"Rae-"

"Get ready!" Raven opened her palm and faced the door crouched. She saw with the corner of her eye Lexa releasing her claws and talking a stance that resembled a panther ready to hunt down its prey. She would be impressed, or maybe slightly scared, in a less stressed situation (not that she would ever admit that to Lexa). She turned her attention back at the door and with a nod she closed her fist unleashing her power.

The Latina’s power almost ripped the door from its hinges. Lexa let out a wild scream getting the attention of every guard that instantly pointed their guns at her. She saw Raven running past them towards Titus and a tall, dirty blonde woman that were standing over different medical machines and a table with an unmoving body on top of it.  _'Luna.'_

‘’You never give up…’’ she heard the same voice that she got used to hate and detest coming from behind her.

She stayed facing the six different guns pointing at her. She had a clear visual of Raven and Titus and she would be quick to intervene if it was necessary. ‘’And you never fuck off…’’ she snarled at Cage through gritted teeth.

He laughed and circled her standing behind his men with a gun of his own pointing directly at her. She smirked and shook her head. _He never learns_. ‘’I can kill all of you in three seconds, if I want…you know that right?’’ she taunted, throwing another glance at the Latina across from her. Most of the men exchanged scared looks staring at the woman's deadly claws with panic.

‘’You’re all talk x-23-'’

She didn't give him more time to finish; she launched her body in a perfect arch, landing on the chest of the man that was right in front her, stabbing him and killing him instantly. The rest of them started firing and retreating, forming a human shield, protecting with their bodies their leader. She ignored the burns and the pain from the bullets that made contact with her torso and legs, standing and running to them.

 _'1'._ She slit the throat of the second man and killed the third with a kick on the side of his head with her right foot claw. ' _2'._ Someone grabbed her from behind, wrapping their arms around her slim torso. She elbowed them at their stomach breaking free and turned around looking down at the fourth man that dared to touch her. She stabbed him at his heart, ending his life. She smirked at the remaining two and Cage, jumping in the air doing a butterfly kick, slitting their throats at once. _‘’3’’_ she said out load cutting Cage’s gun in half with her claws and grinning watching his terrified look. He took several steps backwards, stumbling on his feet and falling on his back.

‘’Before you kill me, tell me how does it feel? Having all that power? As a scientist, as the one responsible for your existence, I am somewhat proud that you became the monster I was hoping you would.’’ He said spitting at her direction.

She squatted at his level staring him straight in his horrified eyes. ‘’I don’t need you to remind me of who or what I am. I know, and I made peace with it. Do you know how? I found someone that cares for me and wants me for exactly the _thing_ that you turned me into. You keep calling me a monster and I don’t deny it. _I am_. But I think that, we are the same Wallace, only _I_ have the guts to admit it, while you keep calling your crimes ' _science'_. As for all the things you’ve done and for all the pain you caused me and everyone else I hope you fucking rot.’’ She said sticking her claws slowly in his chest and watching him scream in agony. She twisted her hand, causing him more pain. ‘’That’s for Clarke, you son of bitch.’’ And with that, she moved her claws to his heart, almost ripping it out of his chest. She stood and moved towards Raven without a second glance at the bodies she left behind. 

‘’Seems like my son is as useless as I thought… you are still alive.’’ The woman next to Titus spoke.

Lexa remained silent looking at Raven. The Latina had her eyes closed with her right hand extended, palm open, facing the duo in front of them. She looked calm, concentrated but Lexa could tell that she was struggling with something. Her shoulders were tense, her brows furrowed and she could hear her breathing coming out short and uneven. _‘’She is trying to get in your head Lexa. That’s Nia Frost, she can control minds and I can barely block her along with Magneto’s powers to keep them away from you. You need to do something now!’’_ She tensed hearing Raven’s voice in her head and run at them with all her strength. They both seemed surprised noticing their powers being cancelled.

Magneto must have sensed that he couldn't force Lexa physically away from him, using her metal, so he started using the environment to his advantage. The whole roof was filled with metal construction bars that suddenly flew to the brunette’s direction. She dodged most of them but one was aimed for Raven, who seemed too focused on Nia to notice it. She jumped in front of her, blocking it with her body. It hit her on her stomach, piercing her. Lexa grunted in pain, watching the rebar impaling her torso. Blood was pouring out of the open wound and she could taste the coppery flavour in her mouth. The hit made her drop to her knees, which made Titus laugh. She unsheathed her claws cutting the metal weakly and pulling it out of her body.

‘’Does that make us even?’’ she asked Raven gritting her teeth and straggling to stand.

‘’Not even close.’’ The Latina whispered clearly worried about Lexa’s condition. She watched her stubborn friend standing up, but was unable to help her while she was fighting to shield her mind from Nia’s attacks.

‘’I don’t understand why you keep fighting x-23. Let us have the girl and you can walk out of here. Both of you…though I must admit Raven your powers are extraordinary. I haven’t realized it before. It would be a waste to watch both of you dying trying to stop something that you can’t. Look at you Lexa, you can barely stand, you are healing slower and slower. You are exhausted.’’

Nia was watching the interaction rooted in place. _Raven_ , that girl that dared to challenge her, kept her fixed on the ground powerless. She could tell that the young woman was getting weary every second that passed and was about to break but Magneto was taking his sweet time talking and they were losing precious time. If they didn’t finish the procedure soon Luna would die and their plan would fail.

 _‘’Raven I need you to let go of Nia and focus on Magneto solely. Please. Trust me. He is right I can barely stand.’’_ Lexa yelled in her mind hoping that her friend would listen.

 _‘’I hope you know what you’re doing…’’ R_ aven’s voice spoke in her mind.

Lexa watched Nia taking a slow step forwards smiling victoriously, finally free. Before the blonde could take any further actions she grabbed the bar and threw it like a spear with all the power she could master hitting her square in the chest. Titus watched with wide eyes, Nia dying, surprised and too slow to stop the bar from reaching its destination. 

‘’You are out of friends Titus…and we are not the ones dying today.’’ She yelled and sighed feeling her wound healing with difficulty. ‘’How cool was that Reyes?’’ she asked the Latina throwing her a smirk over her shoulder.

‘’I'm sure you can do better, Woods.’’

‘’What do you want from her Titus? She is just a girl.’’ Lexa asked tired.

‘’You are so naïve, Lexa. She is more powerful than any of us. She is capable of absorbing any kind of _gift_ by touch. Can you even understand what that means? Thelonious is keeping her trapped in that school, incapable of figuring out where her abilities can lead her.’’

‘’ _Trapped?_   You think she is trapped? She is finally feeling that she has a family, a place where she feels normal, where she doesn't have to hide or be afraid any more.’’ Lexa cut him off.

She was taking slow and steady steps towards him, feeling her wound healing more with every second that passed. She could still feel Raven behind her keeping Magneto’s powers in check.

‘’Well, I don’t care how she feels Lexa. Her powers are more important to me than her _feelings,_ and I'm about to make them mine… _’’_ With that he waved his hand, forcing a lever on one of the machines near Luna’s body to flick, powering it. The heart monitor started beeping in a frantic pace when suddenly after 3 seconds stopped.

‘’NO!’’ Lexa yelled, jumping forwards, running to the motionless girl and pushing Titus out of the way. The power of her hit made him stumble backwards. He lost his footing, and fell on his back, his helmet off his head. Raven smirked triumphantly, finally able to control his movements and pinned the old man on the ground.

The detective run to Luna’s side, pulling out of the girl’s body the wires connecting her with the machines. ‘’Come on, Luna…’’ she growled. She took of her gloves fast hugging her tightly and touching the girl on her forehead and cheeks but nothing was happening. ‘’COME ON!’’ she yelled. She kept her hands on the girl’s face, until she felt Raven’s hand on her shoulder.

‘’She is gone Lex-‘’

‘’No! She is not dead.’’ Angry, desperate tears were streaming from her eyes. ‘’Please Luna…’’she pleaded kissing her forehead and keeping her lips on the still warm skin. Suddenly her breath got stuck on her throat. She felt her whole body aching and pain filling her senses. Warm liquid, unmistakably blood, started pouring from the wounds that were coming back.

‘’Lexa!’’ Raven yelled pushing Luna away from the woman’s body. The detective closed her eyes exhausted, still struggling to breathe.

‘’What-‘’ a very disoriented, and alive Luna stuttered looking between the other two women.

‘’Luna hey! You are fine, look at me. I need you to call Octavia. My phone is on my back pocket. Can you do that?’’ Raven asked pressing her hands tightly against Lexa’s most serious wound. The brunette’s whole body was filled with bullet holes but the most urgent injury was the one from the metal bar on her stomach. ‘’Tell her to come pick us, right away. Lexa is dying. Hurry!’’

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another cliffhanger? DAMMIT!  
> I always say I'll update soon but I never keep my promises....  
> Sorry.
> 
> tell me your thoughts on the chapter...
> 
> Apologising for any mistakes,  
> Thank you for reading.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OOOkaaay, It's 3 am, I'm exhausted (physically and emotionally)  
> BUT chapter 12 is here. Hope you like it.  
> Enjoy.

Her head was pounding, throbbing in every beat of her heart. The rhythmic echo in her ears made her brain feel like it would explode. She opened her eyes only to clench them shut a moment later. The sun was too bright burning her irises and she groaned in pain rubbing her eyes with the back of her palm.  

"Hey, how are you feeling?" A soft voice whispered close to her head. She was thankful for the whisper. She felt like any loud noise would cause her head to blast. She was thankful it wasn't  _that_ voice, the  _voice_  that was the source of her suffering, her torture. 

She opened her eyes slowly this time and sighed when they adjusted to the brightness. She realized that she was lying on a bed. The soft mattress felt soothing and was everything her tired body needed. 

"Clarke?" The same soft voice spoke, a little bit louder this time, making her wince and bring her hands to massage her temples. 

She tilted her head to the side and looked at the familiar face beside her. Anya was watching her with worried eyes. "How are you feeling?" The woman asked gently, moving a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Where am I?"  _God,_ her voice sounded so bad. She started coughing and Anya brought a cup of water to her lips urging her to drink. She took deep, long gulps, the cold liquid relieving her dry throat.

"At Lexa's. The mansion got a pretty good renovation after the attack so I thought this would be the best place to keep an eye on you." Anya answered with a smile that faded noticing the deep frown between the blonde's brows. She watched her as she quickly sat up on the bed and looked around her, clearly scared. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked her, placing her hand on her shoulder in an attempt to calm her. It didn't really work.

"Is  _she_ here? I have to leave,  _she_ can't find me-" 

"Hey, hey what are you talking about? Who can't find you?" Anya pressed her hands in either side of Clarke's face forcing her to look at her in the eyes. 

" _She_ will hurt me again...I-I have to go... _She_ can't find me..." she sobbed.

"Who?" 

"L-Lex..-"

"Lexa? Clarke, _Lexa_ is the one who found you, don't you remember? She got you out of Mount Weather.  _She_ saved you!" Anya stated firmly, tightening slightly her grip on the woman's face. But it seemed impossible to make the woman in her arms stop sobbing. On the contrary, it seemed that every time she mentioned Lexa's name the reaction she received was worse. 

Clarke swatted Anya's hands away from her and moved to the corner of the room, resting her back on the wall. Her heart was beating so fast. She dropped down, bringing her knees close to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. She looked up at Anya, who was watching her with confused eyes. 

The older blonde kneeled in front of her, studying her face. She wiped the tears from her eyes and hugged her when Clarke's sobs increased uncontrollably. ‘’Shh… you are not alone, I’m here…Relax.’’ Anya kept whispering in her ear, waiting for the woman’s whimpers to subside. Once they turned into soft sniffs, she moved back looking at blue, puffy eyes. ‘’What did _they_ do to you, Clarke?’’

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

‘’How is she?’’ Octavia asked running to Raven’s side, gliding out of the jet before even the door was properly open. She saw Luna staring at a bleeding Lexa, who was floating in the air with Raven’s help. The Latina was walking with difficulty behind them keeping her fists clenched on her sides, her eyes trained on Lexa.

‘’It’s bad O, really bad…every wound on her body re-opened when she tried to bring back Luna…I managed to stop the bleeding with my powers, but she had lost so much blood already. I don’t know what else to do…’’Raven stuttered defeated.

‘’Let’s bring her back to the mansion…You did good Rae, she’ll be fine. She has to.’’ Octavia said hugging her best friend and guiding her inside.

The whole flight back to the mansion was quite. Raven was drained, even keeping her eyes open felt excruciating. She couldn't sleep though; Lexa’s state would only get worse, if she lost her consecration now. She turned her attention to Luna. The younger girl hadn't moved her eyes off of Lexa, since the moment, the woman saved her. 

‘’Hey, I know what you’re thinking, without even reading your mind. Don’t.’’ She said calmly.

The girl didn't bother to acknowledge her. Instead she gritted her teeth keeping eyes on the unconscious brunette.

‘’ _She_ did this to save you. Blaming yourself won’t fix anything, so stop. I’m sure she would do it again if she had to. You are her friend Luna, and this woman would give anything for the people she cares about, even her life’’ She added pointing at Lexa with her head. 

Silent tears started streaming from the girl’s eyes and she wiped them away stubbornly. ‘’I did it again… She almost died because of me…She could die, becau-‘’

‘’She won’t die. That’s Lexa Woods we’re talking about, Luna. If anyone can survive this, it’s her. All she need is a nap, and she’ll be up and _commanding_ our asses all over again.’’ Raven chuckled dryly. _‘I swear to God, Lexa if you die, I’ll find you and kick your stupid ass.’_ She thought, not daring to utter her insecure feelings and worsen Luna’s distress. 

Raven felt _the blackbird_ kicking signalling that Octavia was about to land. She sighed in relied, feeling the weak, but steady pulse on Lexa’s neck. The door open and Octavia helped her push the stretcher that the brunette was lying on out in the basketball court.

 \----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Anya exited Lexa’s bedroom, where Clarke was fast asleep. The blonde managed to explain to  her, her fears and her previous  reaction. She took her phone out of her back pocked dialling Raven’s number. The Latina called her, while she was talking to the crying blonde and she wasn't able to answer.

Raven answered after the second ring making her sigh in relief.

‘’Hey, is everything alright? Where are you guys? Did you make it? Is Luna okay?’’ she asked one question after another, not giving the chance to Raven to talk.

‘’We’re back at the mansion, Octavia had to pick us up…’’ Raven said.

Anya’s breath hitched hearing the Latina’s tone. She sounded overwhelmed and defeated. ‘’Raven, what happened?’’ she yelled.

‘’It’s Lexa…She’s…she’s hurt…I'm sorry Ahn, I don’t know what else to do…She is not getting better.’’

Anya was left rooted in place. She could hear Raven talking to her but she couldn't make out what she was saying. Her sister needed her. ‘’I need you to send Octavia here. She needs to keep an eye on Clarke. She is not herself, I’ll explain everything later…Just… I have to be there close to her. Can you do that?’’ She said cutting Raven’s rumble off.

‘’Yeah, sure.’’

‘’I’ll be there in ten. Send O.’’ With that she ended the call, moving back to Clarke’s side. ‘’You better get back to your senses, Clarke. You are probably the only one that can help her recover.’’

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_‘’What are you doing here Lex?’’_

_She whipped her head back to the sound of the voice. She knew that voice. She came to love,_ adore _that voice. She used to wake up every morning, hearing that voice. ‘’Cos?’’ she asked felling tears threatening to spill from her eyes.’’ I can’t see you.’’ She turned back around, but everything around her was black. She was floating in darkness, or was she blind? No, that couldn't be it; she could see her body looking down at her feet. Then where was she? And why was she naked?  ‘’Where are you?’’ she yelled into nothing, her voice threatening to break._

 _‘’_ _I’m here, close your eyes, my love.’’_

_She did as she was told._

_‘’Do you remember where we met? I was taking a walk on the beach waiting to see the sunset. It was the day of my birthday…Do you remember my love? It was so beautiful…Last day of the summer, but it was still warm. If I consecrate enough I swear I can feel the soft sand under my feet.’’ She chuckled and continued. ‘’You were sitting on those huge rocks and my first thought was ‘_ how did she get up there?’ _. Then I saw the sun hitting your face, your hair was flowing against the wind, your beauty blew me away. I thought I was dreaming. You are so beautiful, my love.’’_

_‘’You tried to climb up to me and you almost broke your neck.’’ Lexa chuckled, unable to keep her tears back._

_‘’And you came down, so that I wouldn't…’’ Costia laughed. ‘’ I'm sorry I left you. I would give everything to hold you again, to tell you how much I love you, to see the colour of your eyes in the setting sun. I think my favourite thing about you was your eyes. You always tried to look tough and strong but they always seemed to betray you...at least to me.’’_

_Lexa felt warm hands on her cheeks wiping the tears that spilled and she opened her eyes staring into hazel coloured ones. She could smell the salty air and feel the warmth of the sun on her tanned skin. She could hear the waves hitting the rocks rhythmically. She could hear the seabirds flying in the sky. However her eyes couldn't move away from Costia’s. She was_ there _. Standing in front of her, wearing the same colourful dress she was wearing the day they met. ‘’How…?’’ she whispered, dropping her forehead against Costia’s. ‘’What is happening?’’_

 _‘’You are dying Lex…_ _And I don’t want you to die.’’_

_‘’You are here, though…with me.’’ she shook her head, bringing her hands up to cup Costia’s over her cheeks. ‘’I can feel your warm skin, I can smell your sweet scent, I can feel your breath against my lips...What is happening?’’ she repeated confused._

_‘’You are dying Lex…’’_

_‘’I don’t care…You are here…’’she sighed and buried her face in Costia’s neck inhaling her scent, and hugging her tightly. '_

_‘’I'm not real, my love.’’_

_‘’You feel real. What do I do?’’ she asked drawing her head back reluctantly, and gazing at Costia’s eyes._

_‘’What is your heart telling you?’’_

_‘’I don’t know.’’_

_‘’You do, my love…You know, close your eyes and listen.’’_

_Lexa did as she was told and took a deep breath relaxing at her lover’s arms. She saw blonde hair and blue eyes. She heard a delightful laugh. She smelled peaches and honey. ‘’Clarke…’’ she whispered, opening her eyes and staring at Costia’s smile._

_‘’She needs you Lex, You are meant to be together.’’_

_‘’But-‘’_

_‘’I’m gone Lexa. This is your life now. I can feel how much you care for her, and she is still alive. You’ve been through so much; you deserve better, both of you. You deserve to be together.’’_

_‘''I'm so sorry, Cos, you died because of me. I'm so so sorry...I never stopped loving you…when you died, I just felt… empty. I wanted to spend my life with you, marry you, start a family with_ you.’’ _She sighed and dropped her gaze to her feet. ‘’I couldn’t help it, Cos…falling for her…I’m sorry.’’_

_‘’You don’t need to apologise or blame yourself Lexa. I understand, more than anyone. I’m so happy, you managed to battle your demons. Clarke is your future, she is what you want. I’m so proud of you, my love.’’ Costia, said placing a soft kiss on the woman’s forehead. ‘’Are you ready?’’ she asked looking at her green eyes lovingly._

_‘’Tell me one last thing, is this real? Or is it happening inside my head?’’_

_‘’Of course it’s happening inside your head, baby, but you already knew that…’’ Costia laughed and then she was gone._

_ \-----------------------------_

_‘’LEXA! Charge again!’’_

_‘’Go!’’_

_‘’Clear!’’_

She gasped, hungry for air, opening and running her eyes everywhere in the area around her. She took deep breaths; like she was drowning and she finally broke out of the water, able to breathe. Her gaze focused on her sister that was holding her face between her hands, smiling and crying at the same time. _Why is she crying? She never cries._  She thought despite the other most intense feeling she was experiencing.

_Pain._

She could feel it everywhere. On her arms, her legs, but most importantly her torso and stomach. She started kicking and pushing anyone that tried to touch her. It hurt so much when they touched her. She saw Raven with the corner of her eye, holding down her shoulder but she pushed her away. Everywhere they touched her, it hurt. _Why doesn't it stop? Death is not supposed to hurt so much._

‘’Lexa, look at me I need you to stay calm. You are finally healing again, but if you keep moving like that, you’ll hurt yourself more.’’ Anya yelled in her face trying to get her to stop, but she didn't seem to hear her.

‘’I got it!’’ Raven yelled back, pinning the brunette on the table with her mind.

Lexa grunted in agony, looking up at her sister’s eyes.

‘’I’m here Lex…I got you…’’

 _‘’Clarke…’’_ she growled through gritted teeth.

‘’She is safe, she's here, right outside, waiting for you to get better.’’

‘’I ne-need to see her.’’ She stuttered.

Anya looked up at Raven. ‘’How is she?’’ she whispered, hoping that Lexa wouldn't hear her, in her distress.

‘’Octavia is outside with her. She is better, I think…’’ The Latina answered sensing Clarke’s feelings.

‘’It’s been two days Raven… she hasn't been in here for _two days!_ My sister is-‘’

‘’I know, Ahn! I know... They made her think that _she_ was the one hurting her.’’ She said pointing with her eyes at Lexa. ’’You think this is easy? She was terrified, still is. I had to get into her head and show her, her own happy memories with Lexa. How fucking crazy is that?’’

Anya shook her head, turning her gaze back at her sister, who had her eyes closed, her lips moving. She knew what she was doing, that’s what she always did when she was in pain. She was focusing her hearing on the clock, counting the seconds until the pain stopped. She swallowed the throb in her throat and was about to storm outside and drag the blonde in the room herself when the door opened and Clarke walked inside, taking fast steps and standing next to Lexa’s head.  

‘’I’m here, Lex…’’ she said kissing her sweaty forehead and brushing her hair away from her face.

‘’Hi.’’ The brunette smiled, relaxing instantly seeing the blue in Clarke’s eyes. She tried to move her hand to touch the blonde’s face, but she couldn't move. ‘’Are you _real_?’’ she asked.

Raven let her go as soon as she saw Lexa relaxing, allowing her to move again.

‘’Of course I am, baby.’’ Clarke whispered, caressing her cheek and kissing her lips softly. ‘’I'm here.’’ she murmured ‘’You’ll be fine. Right Rae?’’ Clarke asked raising her eyes up to her friend, watching her nod.

‘’I saw Costia, she said she’s proud of me Clarke…’’ Lexa mumbled closing her eyes, exhausted, feeling the numbness of the pain clouding her senses and guiding her back to unconsciousness and sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Kudos to anyone that got the harry potter reference...)  
> More explanations about Clarke's ''problem'' next chapter...don't worry.
> 
> I apologise for any mistakes.
> 
> The end of the story is near...I think...  
> Probably another chapter or two.  
> I have so many ideas for other stories. Hopefully, I find time to write them.  
> Anyway, hoped you guys liked it.  
> Tell me what you thought of it. Every comment makes me smile.  
> Until next time  
> <3


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy.

**1 Month Later**

The cool, salty breeze calmed her. She closed her eyes resting her hands on her lap, her legs crossed under her. She started taking slow breaths, welcoming the different scents, with the most evident the one of the sea. The beach always seemed to reach in and feather touch the wilder parts of her soul and comfort her inner beast. She couldn't tell if it was because of the sounds, the smells, the colours…or maybe a combination of these. Or maybe the memories she made there. She used to push these memories away, because they were too painful to visit, not now though. Not after her _vision? Dream?_ She didn't know how to call it. She knew that whatever she saw was not real, _it couldn't be real_. But thinking about it and knowing _Costia,_ she was sure that she would want her to be happy.

The waves hit the rocks she was sitting on hard, splashing her face and causing her to open her eyes. She instantly gazed at the orange orb that started hiding behind the mountains in the horizon and she sighed deeply.

She felt her phone vibrating in the pocket of her leather jacket. She hurried to pull it out, hoping that it was Clarke, but rolled her eyes annoyed when she saw Raven calling her.

‘’What?’’ she snapped, hitting _answer._

‘’Well Geez Woods, I'm fine thanks, how are you?’’ Raven said sarcastically. Lexa could easily detect the smile in her voice.

‘’What do you want Raven?’’

‘’Where are you? You haven't been in the school since yesterday.’’ The Latina asked ignoring her question.

The brunette stayed silent, clenching and twisting her jaw.

‘’Lexa, you, running away, isn’t helping.’’ Raven said softly.

‘’I’m not running away.’’

‘’Then what are you doing? Because to me, it looks like every time things get a little bit more complicated, you just…bolt.’’

‘’I’m giving her space. She needs time. _You_ told me that!’’ Lexa deflected.

‘’I told you not to pressure her, not to abandon her every time she says or does something you don’t like … You love her, right? Because if you don’t it-‘’

‘’Of course, I love her Raven! Nothing is going to change my feelings for her. But, you can’t understand how _hard_ it is. I reach to touch her cheek and she flinches. Yesterday I raised my hand to rub my eyes and she winched like she was in pain. She needs space okay, I get that, but I need space as well.’’ Lexa shouted, ending the call.  She chocked back her tears that started forming in her eyes, swallowing the knot on her throat.

_Love and pain…is there really a difference between the two?_

**1 month ago.**

‘’I think she’s waking up…Hey, Lex, can you hear me?’’ Anya asked, caressing her sister’s cheek. 

She opened her eyes, grimacing at the bright light and blinking rapidly. She could feel the warm air on her skin coming from an open window and realised she was lying in her underwear on a soft bed.

She looked on her right, feeling someone squeezing her hand and saw Raven beaming at her. ‘’What’s wrong with your face, Reyes?’’ she asked smirking when the Latina swatted her hand away.

‘’See…she’s fine. Same jerk as before. Can we eat now?’’ Raven turned her gaze at Anya, pretending to be offended.

Lexa chuckled and slowly sat up. She threw her arms around the Latina’s shoulders and hugged her tightly, laughing at the girl’s neck.

‘’When did _that_ happen?’’ Anya asked, raising one eyebrow and motioning between them.

‘’Don’t worry babe, I won’t fall for her little bursts of affection.’’ Raven said, but hugged the brunette back with the same intensity, a second later. 

Anya watched the scene in front of her and smiled, watching her sister finally healthy and apparently making new friends.

‘’You made it Reyes, I’m surprised.’’ Lexa smirked moving away from the Latina. ‘’Where’s Clarke? I remember her being here, when I…woke up. Wait…how long was I asleep? Is Luna okay?’’ she asked Anya.

‘’Luna is fine. She is feeling a little guilty for hurting you again, but she is safe. Clarke is…um…outside.’’

‘’What happened? You’re acting weird. Is she alright?’’ Lexa asked worried, running her eyes between Raven and Anya.

‘’Lex, I think you should sit down and let us explain…’’Raven said softly. Lexa did as she was told, watching the pleading look in her friend’s eyes. ‘’Clarke is fine, nothing is wrong with her. Actually she has some new powers. I didn’t really have a lot of time to test her properly, but she appeared to have the same healing abilities as you.’’

‘’Then why do you guys look like that? That’s great. I mean, the whole situation was awful. They probably forced her to-‘’

‘’It’s not just that.’’

‘’What do you mean?’’ Lexa asked tilting her head to the side.

‘’Nia forced some kind of mind control on her. I’m sure you remember, you are the one that found her after all.’’ She kept going when she saw Lexa nodding. ‘’Well, they tortured her…asking questions about Luna, Titus wanted to take her gift of absorbing powers by touch, I think the machines that she was attached to when we found her, did exactly that…Nia…she, made Clarke think that you were the one torturing her. She got in her head and saw that she had feelings for you, so she used that against her, against _you._ Clarke is still a little shaken up. I tried to help her, but she won’t let me in her head long enough to show her that you are not the one responsible, which is understandable…after everything that happened I wouldn't let anyone touch my mind again.’’ 

Lexa was left staring at her with her eyes wide. She opened her mouth and closed it again, her mind unable to form words. ‘’How?’’ she finally whispered.

‘’I can’t be sure…Clarke won’t really speak about it. I’m guessing she used Ontari…’’

‘’She is a mutant-shape shifter, she can look and sound like any living being.’’ Anya added, watching the confusion in Lexa’s eyes. ‘’We met her when we tried to take out the power in mount weather.’’

Lexa dropped her head at her hands, feeling the tears clouding her vision. ‘’So now Clarke hates me…’’

‘’She doesn't hate you… She came in here on her own when you almost died, which is a good sign. I think she just needs some time to grasp that you are the same person she fell for and not a lunatic trying to cause her pain.’’ Raven rushed to assure her.

‘’I need to see her…Can I see her? Does she want to see me? How long was I unconscious?’’ Lexa fired one question after another.

‘’Four days, total...and I’m going to tell her that you are awake…if she is ready to see you. But Lex, don’t pressure her okay?’’ Raven said and walked out of the room.

‘’I guess the universe doesn’t want us together.’’ Lexa said feeling Anya’s hand on her shoulder. ‘’Guess Costia was wrong…’’ she whispered standing and putting on the clothes that were on the stool next to the bed.

‘’What happened to Titus?’’ She asked her sister when she was dressed.

‘’He fled. We tried to find him, but Jaha assured us that he wouldn’t be much of a threat with Nia gone. As for that monster, _Roan,_ you brought in…he is locked up in the basement. Raven had a genius idea, but wanted to wait for your approval before she went with it.’’ Lexa smirked, watching her sister’s eyes lighting up at the mention of Raven’s name.

‘’A _genius idea_ huh?’’ she mocked, receiving a slap in the back of her head and a _shut up_ from Anya. She walked close to the window, realizing that she was back at the mansion. The school had taken a rough beating during the attack, but it looked like everyone was helping to turn it back to its old glory. Lincoln was shouting orders to Bellamy and Echo who seemed too busy flirting than actually working. Octavia was laughing with Jasper watching Wells straggling to carry a sack of cement. The young man seemed too eager to help, or maybe too jealous of Lincoln’s power. The former man had easily secured three of them on his shoulder and was making his way inside the estate. ‘’How is Monty?’’ Lexa asked turning back at her sister.

‘’He is…different. Raven calls him _‘Clarke 2.0’._ Cage did the same experiments on him as he once did on Clarke. He has the same enhanced strength.’’

‘’How is he holding up?’’ 

‘’You tell me…’’ Anya said pointing with her chin outside.

As if on cue, Lexa saw Monty jumping off Lincoln’s truck. The scientist had stacked two sacks in each of his arms and was laughing at one of Jasper’s jokes. Lexa chuckled watching her partner feeling at ease with his new abilities and friends.

‘’Hey, Lex…I’m going give you and Clarke some privacy okay?’’

Anya’s words brought her back. She was so focused on Monty that she didn’t hear Clarke entering the room. She turned around, feeling her heart speeding up when her eyes felt on the blonde. Anya moved past Clarke offering her a smile.

‘’Can you…leave that open?’’ Clarke asked, keeping her hand on the door.

Lexa heard the woman taking a deep breath before turning around and facing her direction. The blonde’s eyes seemed to run all over the place apart from Lexa’s face.

‘’Clarke…’’ Lexa whispered, taking a slow step forward.

‘’I’m glad you’re okay.’’ Clarke said raising her hand, making Lexa stop her movements.

‘’I didn’t….it wasn’t me…’’

‘’I know, I…deep down I know. It’s just hard Lex, I can still feel the burning. Every time I close my eyes I can hear _your_ _voice_ screaming at me and-‘’ Clarke stopped, bringing her hand on her face and whipping the tears away from her cheeks. 

‘’I’m sorry-‘’

‘’You don’t- It’s not your fault.’’ Clarke said before she stormed outside, leaving Lexa alone.

**2 weeks ago**

‘’SUCK IT WOODS!’’ Raven yelled and pecked Anya on the lips, throwing her controller at Luna, who was sitting next to the brunette.

Lexa huffed watching her character lying dead on the screen. She suddenly felt really disappointed on ‘ _Kitana’._ Her pout turned into a smile when she smelled Clarke standing on the doorway of the game-room watching them. She put the controller down and stood, walking towards her slowly. She stopped five feet away from her and smiled.

‘’It’s late.’’ Clarke said.

Lexa nodded keeping her distance. ‘’Are you going to bed?’’

Clarke shook her head no and reached for Lexa’s hand. The brunette took it surprised, moving closer.

Clarke was slowly becoming more of her old self. She had her moments when she would storm out of the room where Lexa was, if the brunette did a sudden move or raised her voice even slightly. But as timed passed she seemed more comfortable with Lexa’s presence. The brunette was patient with the blonde’s mood swings and content with just being as close as she would allow.

Lexa smiled when her hand made contact with Clarke’s and she let the blonde pull her closer. She intertwined their fingers and felt her heart beating faster at the move. Clarke guided Lexa up the stairs until they reached the roof. A soft blanket and pillows were laying on the roof floor, making Lexa frown. ‘’What is this?’’ she asked.

Clarke smiled and motioned for Lexa to lie down. Once she was comfortable enough she opened her arms, and waited hopeful. Clarke hesitated for a moment but she finally sat back, resting her head on the brunette’s chest and curling up on her side. Lexa could feel Clarke’s breaths tickling her neck and she sighed in contentment. This was the closer they ever got after the _‘incident’_ as Jaha called it. Lexa didn't dare to touch the blonde without her consent, always asking before making any kind of move towards her; afraid of scaring her away. So now it seemed like a dream. She felt Clarke tracing patterns on her arm and she sighed.

‘’Your heart is beating fast.’’ Clarke broke the silence.

‘’I know.’

‘’Why?’’ Clarke asked raising her head and staring at green eyes.

‘’I’m scared…’’ Lexa admitted.

‘’Of what?’’

‘’I’m scared that I’ll say, or do something and ruin this again.’’

‘’It’s not your fault.’’ Clarke whispered lying back down.

‘’I want to tell you something, I’ve been wanting to do so a while now, but I never found the right moment, or way to tell you and I don’t want to pressure you. And by all means I’m not asking for anything in return, I just feel like-‘’

Clarke put her index finger on Lexa’s lips pausing her ramble and watched nervous green eyes jumping all over her face, from her lips to her eyes and back again. ‘’Lex, you can tell me anything.’’ She said with a smile.

‘’I love you.’’ Lexa breathed.

The blonde stayed quite, her eyes never leaving Lexa’s. ‘’ _God,_ I love you so much Clarke. And I…-I hate that I wasn't able to tell you before. I hate that I was terrified of your reaction and I only managed to tell you now. I hate that my voice cracks like I'm a high school girl telling her crush that she likes her. I hate how unsure and doubtful I feel around you… but the only thing that I'm certain of is that I love you Clarke Griffin…I love you.’’

‘’Lex…’’Clarke whispered. Her eyes were burning with tears that she didn’t dare to blink away because she was scared that the woman under her would disappear. Some of them escaped and landed on Lexa’s cheeks. The blonde moved her hand, cupping the brunette’s cheek and Lexa immediately leaned into the touch, purring when the blonde’s thumb brushed over her cheekbone. Clarke hesitantly brought her face closer, resting her forehead against Lexa’s. The brunette held her breath, staying impossibly still; her eyes closed enjoying Clarke’s touch for as long as it lasted.  

Clarke closed the distance between them, brushing her lips softly over Lexa’s. The brunette’s breath hitched at the action and her body stiffened for a moment. She stayed motionless until she felt Clarke sucking her bottom lip in her mouth. She sighed and kissed her back softly.

Clarke shuddered at the gentleness, relaxing her body so that she was lying on top of the brunette. She didn’t know what she expected when her lips touched Lexa’s, but this feeling was better. She brought both her arms  up, snaking them behind Lexa’s neck before moving them up to the back of her head, her fingers playing with the curls she found there. The brunette released a louder purr, bringing her hands up to Clarke’s waist pulling her closer. The blonde chuckled at the sound and moved her head back opening her eyes and staring at bright green ones. _I love you too, but it still hurts, I still have nightmares, I still scream every night in my pillow, hoping that you won’t listen. I'm still scared that all this is a perfect dream and I’ll wake up and_ you _’ll be there hurting me and I-_

‘’Hey.’’ Lexa brought her out of her thoughts, hearing her heart rate picking up. ‘’You’re alright, I’m here, you’re safe.’’ She whispered calmly. ‘’We’ll be fine Clarke, I promise.’’  

**1 week ago.**

‘’Seriously I wonder why Anya called you ‘ _a genius’_ this is not working. I’m disappointed Reyes.’’

‘’Shut up Woods I got this.’’

Clarke chuckled, watching the back and forth banter between the two brunettes and nudged with her elbow Anya, who was standing next to her. ‘’When did that happen?’’

‘’You tell me…I left them alone for an evening and they bond like frat boys. It’s weird.’’ Anya said shaking her head.

They were currently standing in front of the basement door, watching as Raven made some adjustments to a helmet similar to the one Magneto was wearing. It would hopefully be able to block Roan’s powers. The man was kept unconscious for three weeks, thanks to a powerful sedative his body couldn't reject.

‘’Here…put it on.’’ Raven said after a moment passing the helmet to Lexa. ‘’What? Don’t look at me like that! We have to test it somehow…’’  

Lexa huffed and eyed the object carefully before picking it up and putting it on her head. She instantly felt weaker, her knees threatening to give out. Raven put a hand on her waist steading her. ‘’Here…sit down.’’ She said softly, bringing a chair with her mind under Lexa. ‘’How do you feel? Can you get them out?’’ she asked motioning at the woman's knuckles.

Lexa shook her head ‘no’, too weak to even utter a word. Raven harried to take the helmet off her head. The sitting brunette felt lighter immediately and she sighed in relief feeling her strength coming back to her. She smiled looking up at Raven, who smirked back.  ‘’You were saying?’’

Lexa stood, moving to the door and throwing it open. She wrinkled her nose in disgust when Roan’s scent reached her sensitive nostrils.

‘’Are you ready?’’ she asked Raven, her finger hovering over the ‘off’ switch in the machine fuelling Roan’s sedative.

‘’Always am.’’ The Latina answered with huge smirk.

Lexa rolled her eyes playfully and turned off the machine, hearing Roan’s heart beat rising straight away. She hovered over his head, waiting for him to open his eyes. The man was tied on a table, on his wrists, ankles and throat. They knew his restrains wouldn't hold him down, but Raven’s powers would.

A moment later the room was filled with a loud, threatening growl coming straight from Roan’s chest. His eyes flew open, staring right into Lexa’s. The woman’s stare was filled with hatred, her eyes taking a lighter colour almost yellow and her pupils dilating.

‘’Would you look at that…You are still alive x-23. I'm surprised.’’ He laughed dryly, moving his head back and forth, fighting against his bonds on his neck.

Lexa stayed quiet watching the _man_ struggling amused.

‘’Oh! Your new bitch is alive as well.’’ Roan barked noticing Clarke, who was leaning against the opposite wall with her hands on her chest.

The blonde laughed softly and moved closer, standing on the other side of his head. She brought her hand around his neck, pushing his head with force on the table. ‘’I wonder if you’d be able to heal fast enough if I broke your neck…’’ she said. Her voice was low, calm and caused his eyes to widen in terror. She clenched her fist blocking Roan’s airway, making him squirm.

‘’Clarke…’’ Anya whispered, putting her hand on the blonde’s shoulder stopping her, before she killed the laying man.

She shook her head and stood straighter, disgust crossing her features. She withdrew her hand, looking up at Lexa, who was watching her with worried eyes. The blonde could detect something else in the woman’s stare, _is that pride or lu-_ Her thoughts were interrupted when Raven cleared her throat rather loudly, making both her and Lexa jump. The brunette’s cheeks took a slightly red colour and she hurriedly averted her gaze from Clarke’s eyes dropping it to the helmet in Raven’s hands.

‘’Let’s get this over it.’’ She said and took it in her hands. She moved her hands fast, thanks to her agility, putting it on Roan’s head and she smiled watching his face dropping thanks to its effects. ‘’Enjoy the rest of your miserable life Roan.’’ She said and moved out of the room, followed closely by the other women.

‘’Are you okay?’’ she asked Clarke once they made their way up the stairs towards their separate bedrooms.

‘’Yeah, relieved actually. You?’’ The blonde said with a smile.

‘’Me too…Goodnight Clarke.’’ She said smiling softly, her hand on the knob of her bedroom door.

‘’Wait Lex…um…Do you want to watch a movie or something? I don’t think I’ll be able to sleep yet.’’ Clarke asked motioning with her thumb to her room.

Lexa’s smile grew and she nodded, following the blonde in her room. They both laid on the blonde’s bed, with Clarke’s laptop turned on, playing a movie that Lexa didn’t pay any attention into, resting on their legs. Lexa sighed, feeling Clarke nuzzling her nose against her neck, cuddling her side. She tightened her arms around the blonde’s body, kissing her hair.

‘’You are not watching.’’ Clarke pointed, looking up at Lexa’s eyes.

‘’I’m sorry...I-‘’ Lexa stuttered feeling heat rising on her cheeks.

‘’What were you thinking in the basement? When I…Your eyes were…I couldn't tell your thoughts.’’ Clarke mumbled.

Lexa’s eyes moved fast to her lips and back up again. It was a momentary slip up but it didn't go unnoticed from the blonde.

Clarke watched Lexa’s eyes darkening, clouded with lust and she surged forward, bringing the brunette into a searing kiss. Lexa’s mouth was warm, soft and Clarke couldn’t stop the low groan that built in her throat. When Lexa moved back of the kiss, staring at Clarke’s eyes concerned, she chased her lips again and Lexa’s mouth opened willingly against hers. She took the opportunity to slide her tongue inside the brunette’s mouth feeling her shuddering under her.

Lexa tilted her head, trying to get a better angle, her nose sliding against Clarke’s. ‘’Wait…’’ Clarke said, moving back abruptly, biting her lower lip. ‘’I- I’m not ready yet…I’m sorry’’

‘’Hey it’s ok, I don’t want to pressure you into anything. You are still _healing_ I’m sorry I should be able to control myself.’’ Lexa cut her off, feeling guilty.

‘’It’s not your fault. I think we should sleep, it’s really late.’’ Clarke said moving away from Lexa’s arms and sitting up.

‘’Yeah…um…I’ll go…Goodnight Clarke.’’

‘’Goodnight Lex.’’

Clarke sighed and dropped back on her bed once the brunette had moved out of her room. _What is wrong with me?_

**Present day**

Lexa sighed, jumping off the rocks and landing gracefully on her feet, avoiding the waves hitting the beach, effortlessly. The last month passed quickly. The school’s reconstruction kept her days busy, easing the ache in her chest, caused by Clarke’s _condition_. However the mansion was finally back at its old state.

Her job at the station kept her mornings full. She had moved in the mansion teaching the older kids karate, in an attempt to stay closer to Clarke but not ‘ _suffocate’_  herwith her presence. After the intense kiss they shared last week, Clarke seemed to avoid her. She didn't look scared in the same way she did a month ago…just _distant._ Raven kept bugging her to not give up on her hopes but she needed _that day_  to herself. 

She sighed dropping the bucket of wild flowers she was still holding on the beach. ‘’Happy birthday Cos…’’ she whispered with a smile. She turned her back after a while moving towards her motorcycle, when she felt her phone vibrating again.

She didn’t bother checking the ID when she answered after the second beat. ‘’Raven I swear to God, I’ll-‘’

‘’It’s me.’’ Clarke’s soft voice spoke.

Lexa could tell the smile on the blonde’s tone.

‘’Oh hi. I thought it was your annoying friend.’’

‘’Yeah, I could tell…And she is _your annoying friend_ as well.’’ Clarke chuckled.

‘’Unfortunately.’’ Lexa sighed, shaking her head amused.

‘’I’m back at my apartment. Um… I made dinner. Do you want to come by?’’ Clarke asked nervously.

‘’Yeah, that would be great. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.’’

‘’See you.’’

Lexa put her phone back at her pocket, smiling to herself, straddling her bike and driving away, leaving memories of Costia and their beach behind her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise for any mistakes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments.  
> Thanks for reading  
> Until Next Time  
> <3


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Phew...Here is the last chapter folks.  
> Again I apologise for any mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoy.

‘’You know she understands, right? You don’t have to do this for her. Take all the time you want and need.’’

She turned off the stove with a huff at Octavia’s words. She wiped her hands on the towel next to the sink and crossed her arms on her chest facing her friend.

‘’Octavia for the last time _, I know_ what I’m doing. And I’m not doing this for her, I’m doing it for _us._ I get that you are scared and you worry, trust me, I am too…but I'm finally starting to feel that this _emotion_ doesn’t come from what I’ve been through…I think it’s an exciting-scary feeling, you know? Like we are about to have our first date, or kiss or I don’t know…maybe I’m crazy… I just know that I have to do this. She’s been so great and so understandable, I owe her _this_. We need some alone time, away from the school and the kids and all the craziness.’’ Clarke exclaimed pointing at the dinner table. Two sets of silverware and wine glasses were placed just minutes ago, along with a lit candle in the middle. She had moved the table in front of the large floor to ceiling window, taking advantage of the beautiful view her apartment offered. She gazed at the setting sun and took a deep breath, searching through her pockets for her phone.

‘’I think you should go…’’ she said to Octavia with a small smile.

The younger brunette smiled back and phased out of the door after hugging her friend. ‘’Have fun.’’ She threw over her shoulder, along with a wink.

Clarke shook her head, chuckling and dialled the number that she had memorized.

‘’Raven I swear to God, I’ll-‘’ 

Lexa’s voice brought a smile on her lips and suddenly, _she knew_. She knew that she was ready. If someone asked her a month ago, she would stutter or leave the room or punch them in the face. But right now, at this moment hearing the woman’s voice, she was certain that she wasn’t scared _of_ her. Lexa was the best thing that ever happened to her. She made her forget how terrifying falling for someone could be. And maybe that was love. Being so vulnerable and allowing someone else in so far they could hurt you, but they could also give you everything.

‘’It’s me.’’ She cut off Lexa’s ramble.

‘’Oh hi. I thought it was your annoying friend.’’

Clarke laughed softly, shaking her head, still amazed of the development on Raven’s and Lexa’s friendship. ‘’Yeah, I could tell…And she is  _your annoying friend_  as well.’’

‘’Unfortunately.’’

She swallowed the nervousness stuck on her throat and spoke after a moment of silence. ‘’I’m back at my apartment. Um… I made dinner. Do you want to come by?’’

‘’Yeah, that would be great. I’ll be there in 15 minutes.’’

Clarke could hear the smile in the brunette’s voice and she released the breath she hadn’t realized she was holding. ‘’See you.’’ She said and hit _end_ on her phone.

She took one last look around the place. Everything looked perfect. She thought back at Octavia’s words, _‘take all the time you need’_ and scoffed. Sometimes heeling hurts worse than the original wound. Most people told her that ‘it was a matter of time’ or ‘being apart might be good for you’ and maybe that was true. But when a bone breaks, you put it back in place. When you get a bruise, you endure an ice pack.  When you cut yourself, you clean the wound with alcohol. Sometimes _time_ leads to an infection or a distorted bone. She didn’t need time or space. ‘’ _God_ _,_ _I love you so much Clarke’’_ That’s what Lexa told her and from that moment the emptiness she felt in her chest filled with so many bewildered emotions, she thought she would explode. Right at this moment though nothing made more sense. _Lexa_ …that’s what she wanted and needed.

Three quick knocks on her door made her jump. She hadn’t realized she was staring out the window all this time. She looked at her wrist watch and smiled seeing that it was exactly fifteen minutes since she made the phone call. She hurried to open the door and her breath hitched when her eyes found green ones staring back at her with adoration.

‘’Hi.’’ She said smiling and threw her arms around the brunette’s shoulders bringing her close. She felt the woman tensing up at the sadden assault, but returning the hug with the same intensity a second later. She breathed the earthy scent, nuzzling her nose against the woman’s neck. Her natural perfume was the only thing Ontari wasn’t able to imitate and when she realized that she closed her eyes and run her fingers through soft brown locks. 

‘’Hey’’ Lexa spoke against her hairline, leaving a tender kiss on her temple.  

Clarke moved back resting her forehead against Lexa’s. The brunette’s breath felt warm and sweet on her lips. Her eyes were still closed and she felt Lexa’s hands squeezing her waist lightly.

‘’Are you ok?’’

The blonde finally opened her eyes and stared at Lexa, bringing her hands on her cheeks and feeling the heat of her skin.

‘’Yeah, I’m ok. I’m so glad you are here. Come in, I made your favourite.’’ She said, moving to side and making room for the brunette to walk in.

‘’Baked rice with chicken?’’ Lexa asked with a huge grin.

Clarke laughed and hummed in affirmation moving towards the kitchen, followed by the other woman.

‘’I could smell it from the stairs.’’ Lexa said and let out a loud moan.

‘’Open the wine bottle while I serve?’’ She asked, grabbing a clean plate from the counter.

She watched with the corner of her eyes Lexa smiling at her softly and she stopped in the middle of her way to open the oven door. Her eyes run over the brunette’s features, from the frown of consecration between her brows, formed while she tried to plunge the corkscrew on the top of the bottle, to the tip of her tongue that picked out of her lips. She watched as Lexa pulled the tool with force, causing the cork to leave the bottle with a pop. ‘’Aha!’’ the brunette exclaimed with a triumphant smile, finally meeting her gaze. Her eyes instantly lost their playfulness when she saw the tears threatening to spill from the blonde’s eyes.

‘’Hey, hey…what’s wrong? Did I do something? Do you want me to leave?’’ She asked, putting her hands behind her back and taking slow steps back.

‘’No, no...I’m sorry... look at me, I'm a mess.’’ Clarke said with a wet chuckle moving towards the brunette and grabbing her hands. ‘’You did nothing wrong, you are amazing Lex.’’

‘’Then why are you crying?’’

Clarke dropped her head looking down at their joined hands and sighed. ‘’I don’t deserve you, you should be with someone that makes you happy-‘’

‘’What are you doing?’’ Lexa cut her off abruptly, palming her cheeks and forcing their eyes to meet.

‘’Maybe we should-‘’

 ‘’You are not breaking up with me! I don’t care what you think I deserve and I don’t care how hard being together is, _nothing_ is worse than being apart, Clarke…Please…’’ she pleaded, her own eyes brimming with tears.

A low sob escaped the blonde’s throat, hearing Lexa begging. ‘’I don’t understand how or why you’re still here.’’ She whispered weakly.

‘’You don’t give up on someone you love.’’ The brunette answered, wiping the tears that run on Clarke’s cheeks with her thumbs.

Clarke nodded and left a kiss at the woman’s cheek. She moved back to serving the food on the plates but she could feel Lexa’s eyes burning holes on the back of her head, watching her closely. She grabbed the dishes and made her way to the table, followed by the brunette.

They ate in silence. Nothing about this moment though, was awkward. Lexa would raise her eyes from her plate and look at her concerned and she’d smile back reassuringly. _I’m okay, we are okay. I don’t want to be apart from you either._ Their eyes exchanged hushed conversations that words were too weak to describe.

‘’It was great, Clarke, thank you.’’ Lexa spoke once they ate, sipping from her wine glass. Her hand was resting on top of the table and the blonde reached to squeeze it, with a smile.

‘’You are welcome.’’ She stood; ready to take the dishes and move them to the kitchen, but Lexa beat her to it.

‘’You cooked, I’ll clean this up. Why don’t you find a movie for us to watch and I’ll join you in a minute.’’

Clarke smiled as a thank you and watched as the brunette disappeared into the kitchen. She sat on the couch and turned on the TV and Netflix. She settled for ‘ _Notting hill’,_ too distracted by the sounds of dishes being washed, to browse for a different one. Lexa followed her after a while, sitting next to her on the couch, leaving a respectful space between them. ‘’I haven’t seen this movie in years. It’s one of Anya’s favourite…I can’t believe I haven’t told Raven that. She’ll freak out.’’ Lexa commented with a chuckle and pressed ‘play’.

Clarke wasn’t paying attention on the screen. At all. She was getting distracted by the little movements from the woman next to her. How Lexa would sit on her legs, in a way that looked really uncomfortable for anyone but her, or how her chest puffed when she chuckled at a silly line on the movie, or how her lips curled upwards when Clarke moved closer to her.

‘’You are not watching…’’ Lexa said with a smile when Clarke moved her legs on top of the brunette’s, throwing an arm around her shoulders and resting her head on the crook of her neck. Clarke shook her head ‘no’ and Lexa laughed when blonde hair tickled the underside of her jaw. Clarke closed her eyes, feeling the steady heartbeat under her cheek.

‘’I love you, too’’ she whispered sometime later kissing Lexa’s pulse point.

She felt the brunette melting under her; her arms coming around her torso and holding her against her body. She felt a soft kiss on her forehead, then the tip of her nose and finally her lips and she smiled into the contact. Clarke felt Lexa trembling faintly and she moved back to face her. The brunette’s eyes danced over her features, scanning her face. She looked afraid or worried and Clarke hurried to wrap her arms around Lexa’s waist, straddling her and pulling their bodies flush together. Her hands moved to stroke the baby hairs of Lexa’s neck and she instantly felt the woman relishing a satisfied purr from her chest. Clarke looked deep into sparkling jade orbs, seeing the feelings she felt reflected back at her. She nodded and smiled bringing her forehead to rest against Lexa’s and she brushed her nose against hers.

 ‘’I love you.’’ She breathed against full pouting, trembling lips.  She had never felt so fragile and vulnerable before. But at the same time nothing made more sense.

 

Lexa couldn’t contain the quiet sob that left her mouth when Clarke kissed her lips, repeating the same three words against her skin. When she lost Costia she thought that being in love was horrible. It made her so _‘weak’,_ so ‘ _helpless’,_ and losing her, drove her crazy. And here she was, staring at blue shimmering eyes, with her chest and heart open, again, ready for Clarke to take it and do whatever she wanted with it. And the thing that scared her most was that, she would be happy with any outcome. Her past self would call her an idiot, or a traitor for doing the same stupid mistake as before. _Besides, the results would be the same, right?_

She had built up all these defences, all these walls so that nothing could hurt her. Then one person, no different than any other, came into her life and broke every wall…

Honestly who was she kidding? Clarke _was_ different. She was everything her broken heart needed to be put back into place. And thinking about the struggle and pain, that they both had been through to reach this point in their lives, made her realise that, _that_ is exactly what love is. _Or should be_ ; A constant effort to accept that person exactly the way they are. And Clarke _was special._

She was pulled out of her thoughts, when she felt Clarke kissing her lips again. She sighed when the blonde nipped at her bottom lip, and opened her mouth welcoming her tongue. Clarke pulled slightly the hair in the back of her neck and Lexa released a loud purr in approval.

‘’I love it when you purr, it’s cute…’’ Clarke said, moving her lips down to the brunette’s neck, leaving hot kisses all the way to her collarbones.

‘’Clarke…’’ the brunette groaned, palming her face and moving it away from her pulse point. She ran her eyes over Clarke’s features, watching for any trace of uncertainty or doubt. The blonde whined in protest and opened her eyes to look at green ones.

‘’I’m fine Lex, I’ll stop you if I feel uncomfortable, but please, I want this.’’ She said, tilting her face into Lexa’s touch and kissing her palm.

Lexa let go of her cheeks and Clarke leaned forward claiming wet from tears lips. She moved her hands down looking for Lexa’s and entwined their fingers. Their kiss quickly turned heated, tongues dancing together, battling for dominance. At Lexa’s first moan, Clarke moved her hands under the woman’s T-shirt feeling the soft but firm skin of her abdomen. Lexa’s hands settled on the blonde’s hips.

‘’You can touch me Lex, it’s okay.’’ Clarke said nipping the spot under Lexa’s jaw. She could feel the woman under her holding back. She was nothing like the first night the spent together This time it was different. It was filled with unspoken promises, soft kisses and shy hands.

Clarke pulled Lexa’s shirt off her body in one swift move, and the brunette gasped in surprise. Clarke smirked at her and kept kissing her neck. Lexa’s hands grew bolder and moved under her thighs, bringing her body even closer. She felt the brunette sitting up and she wrapped her legs around a strong waist, while her lips and teeth worked on leaving temporary bruises along tanned skin. She saw the brunette moving towards the bedroom and smiled across her skin, the movie still playing on the TV.

Lexa put Clarke in the middle of the bed and moved on top of her, one hand caressing the blonde’s face and the other supporting her weight. Clarke’s fingers ghosted down her sides and she could feel her heartbeat picking up, watching the blonde’s eyes looking up at her with love and desire.

‘’Kiss me.’’ Clarke said quietly, and Lexa obeyed willingly. ‘’Take this off.’’ She added, pointing at her own shirt after a while. ‘’I wouldn't insist if I wasn't sure Lexa.’’ She said seeing the brunette’s hesitant look.

‘’I don’t want you to regret it in the morning.’’ Lexa whispered avoiding her eyes.

‘’I could never regret you, baby.’’

Lexa smiled and complied, removing Clarke’s shirt. She lowered her head planting soft pecks along the top of her covered breasts that turned more passionate feeling Clarke’s nails scratching her lower back. She looked up at the blonde again asking silently permission and Clarke rushed to remove her bra, sitting up and reaching behind her back. Lexa’s eyes run over the exposed skin and her hands followed hungrily, palming the warm breasts and squeezing. Clarke arched her back subtly, moaning and shifted her hips slightly upward, grinding against Lexa.

‘’Your skin always tastes so good.’’ Lexa breathed, while leaving wet kisses towards her right nipple and it was so quiet, Clarke almost missed it. The vibrations caused by Lexa’s constant purr along with the intensity of her kisses made her head spin in the best way.

‘’Lexa.’’ She half said, half groaned pulling at the brunette’s sports bra, trying to push it off her body. Lexa laughed watching Clarke struggle to get the garment off.

‘’Relax, Clarke.’’ She murmured, removing the bra herself and kissing Clarke’s lips one more time. ‘’Can I take this off?’’ She asked between kisses pointing at the blonde’s jeans.

‘’Please.’’ Clarke’s answered breathless. ‘’Yours too…’’

Once they were both in their underwear, Lexa settled between the blonde’s legs and started kissing down her body, reaching the waistband of her panties.

‘’Lexa’’ she murmured, staring down into the beautiful green eyes. ‘’please…’’

The pleading words leaving her lovers mouth was all it took for Lexa to pull Clarke’s underwear down her legs. She looked one more time up at Clarke who nodded impatiently and then kissed the top of her navel before moving downwards.        

Clarke let out a loud gasp at the first swipe of Lexa’s tongue on her sex. It started from bottom to the top and Clarke reached down to tangle her fingers with brown locks in an attempt to ground herself. The soft thrusts of Lexa’s tongue had her trembling.

‘’Lexa’’ she whispered again and the brunette purred in excitement to hear her name falling from her lover’s lips. The warmth along with the vibrations was too much. Clarke dug her fingers deep into brunette hair, bucking her hips, before they stilled in bliss. The muscles in her abdomen tensed up and she felt the ecstatic pressure in the back of her stomach, then softened as she reached her release and melt as her pleasure coursed through her in waves.

Lexa moved up the blonde’s body when she felt strong fingers pulling her head up. She opened her mouth to talk, but her lips were captured by hungry ones and any smug comment left her mind.

When their lips parted she rested her head on Clarke’s chest and closed her eyes listening to her steady but strong heartbeat.

‘’I missed you.’’ She whispered kissing Clarke’s collarbone.

‘’I missed you, too. I’m back now. We’ll be fire. Right?’’ Clarke asked sounding hopeful.

‘’Of course, we will.’’ Lexa answered looking up at the woman who had her heart and soul.

**6 months later**

‘’Good! Again Aden!’’ Lexa growled pushing her bo staff against the boy’s torso, causing him to stumble back. ‘’Move your legs, be swift, take your opponent by surprise.’’ She yelled swinging her weapon low, trying to swipe the boy off his feet. Aden jumped avoiding the attack and released a series of hits that the brunette either dodged or deflected. He was getting impatient and his attacks were becoming sloppier. He moved back, retreating slightly every time one of Lexa’s hits was more powerful. His back hit one of the trees and the brunette’s staff reached the bottom of his jaw. ‘’Dead.’’ She announced and he huffed angrily.

‘’I’ll never get it.’’ He groaned disappointed.

‘’Actually you are way better than she was when we started training.’’ Anya yelled from the other side of the training area in the back side of the mansion.

‘’Really?’’ the young boy asked, his eyes lightening up at the new information.

‘’Slightly.’’ Lexa growled, glaring at her sister. ‘’We’re done, Aden. Get some rest.’’

The boy nodded and moved towards the inside of the school.

‘’He is better than I was, isn’t he?’’ Lexa asked proudly, sitting next to Anya and staring at the spot where Aden disappeared moments ago.

‘’You don’t sound annoyed.’’ Anya observed.

‘’I’m not…Besides, that means that I’m a better teacher than you.’’

‘’Or that he is a better student…’’

‘’Impossible.’’ Lexa said with a grin, standing up and moving towards the garage. ‘’I’m going home. You need anything?’’ she asked over her shoulder.

‘’Nope, say hi to Clarke for me.’’

 

Lexa reached Clarke’s place, _their_ place, later to find Clarke asleep on the couch. She decided to take a shower before waking the blonde. She emerged from the bathroom ten minutes later and smiled looking lovingly at her girlfriend’s calm from sleep features. She bent down kissing the tip of her nose. The blonde groaned in her sleep and threw her arm in the air in front of her face swatting at whatever disturbed her sleep. Lexa stifled a laugh and kissed Clarke’s nose again. This time the blonde threw her eyes open, blinking rapidly trying to focus her blurry from sleep vision and she smiled watching green eyes looking down at her with adoration.

‘’You’re back.’’ She said throwing her arms in the air, motioning for Lexa to lay on top of her.

‘’I am.’’ She answered, settling her weigh on top of Clarke’s body and burring her face in Clarke’s neck.

‘’Nap and then dinner?’’ Clarke asked with a yawn.

Lexa hummed and smiled smelling the blonde’s sweet scent. ‘’Love you.’’ She whispered and closed her eyes.

‘’Love you too.’’

_Maybe love isn’t that bad after all..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and making writing my first fanfiction so gratifying and enjoyable.  
> Your kudos and especially comments made writing so much fun.  
> I could never guess how happy one single phrase like ''thank you for the update'', or ''great chapter.'' would make me.  
> Until next time  
> ¬Jo.

**Author's Note:**

> talk to me on tumblr @unfaithfulfoolinlove


End file.
